Zero Potential
by UkizawaAlucard
Summary: All Might (Yagi Toshinori) and Eraserhead (Aizawa Shouta) do not have the best of beginnings. All Might has had enough of the way Eraserhead speaks to his protege and finally confronts the sleek and scruffy teacher. M/M story:YOU'VE BEEN WARNED! Rated Explicit for full detail and non-con, hurt/comfort, angst, developing relationship, violence, Erasermight! I DONT read reviews here!
1. The Whispering Night

_**FORWARD/WARNING -**_ _Sadly it has become necessary to add this additional note. I know not all of you need this hand-holding, but it appears people are NOT paying attention to the story description and warnings. Please understand this story is M/M and contains NON-CONSENUAL stuff. Its fiction. Rape is NEVER justified in the real world NO MATTER WHAT. This story is FICTION and involves dark subjects. It also involves a male on male relationship. If you don't enjoy it - THEN STOP READING. If you decide it's too much for you later on as you're reading it - THEN STOP READING. If you want to know if there's a happy end - of course there is, but I'm not even close to done yet! I've never received more harassment than I have in my entire life until posting to THIS site. I'm sorry if the story gets your emotions going - but if it's too much for you CLOSE OUT OF IT AND STOP READING! I encourage fanfic lovers, both readers and writers, to visit Archive Of Our Own DOT Org. That site allows you to select very specific tags and add tons of warnings and descriptions. The interface is better and people can search easier for what they want to read. It also gives the writer more control and protection of their work and has a friendlier community. Although I usually appreciate reviews, I am NOT reading reviews here anymore. I am just posting the latest chapter as it comes out because I'm aware there are a handful of people here who like the story. Sorry - but only the worst of the worst speak up on this site. To those who are enjoying, thanks for your support and maturity concerning adult fiction._

 **Zero Potential**

Summary:

All Might (Yagi Toshinori) and Eraserhead (Aizawa Shouta) do not have the best of beginnings. All Might has had enough of the way Eraserhead speaks to his protege. Just because the up and coming host of 'One for All' is nicknamed 'Deku' doesn't mean his teacher should treat him that way. After the USJ incident, All Might thought both he and Midoriya had surely done enough to prove themselves to the underground hero. But the moment Shouta's bandages were removed, he was at it again. Frustrated and fed up, the Symbol of Peace finally confronts the sleek and scruffy teacher... only to discover some dangerously unresolved feelings.

Rated Explicit for full detail and non/con. This is a Top-Might, aggressive Yagi story; The Number One Hero has a set of Number One-Sized Balls. It's really hard to hide a Plus Ultra Why-Boner beneath a skin-tight hero suit. Please check out the tags - it gets violent, emotional, and strangely adorable.

More seriously, this is a _broken story_ about _broken heroes_ , written by a _broken person_ , for an audience who knows what it feels like to _break and try to put the pieces together again._

(Okay, it's that and some shamelessly indulgent size-play.)

(The Plot-Drop. The sleek and scruffy alley-cat prowls the night until he's caught by a giant. Context is set, and the confrontation begins. This takes place during the two-day break granted after the conclusion of the Sports Festival. So we're looking at the night of Season 2, Episode 25 of the Anime aka the night of Manga vol 5, Chapter 44.)

 **Chapter 1: The Whispering Night**

The night whispered through ink black strands as Eraserhead prowled the streets, pausing on the occasional roof-top to stand tall and yawn. Aizawa loved to drink in the midnight air. It was lighter somehow. Refreshing. The lithe muscle along his legs tensed beneath his black suit, a wave of sleek strength rolling up his back, over his shoulders, back down his arms, and all the way to his clenched fists as he power-yawned. Then, release, and he went back to the slightly slouched, lazy posture he was so well known for. His eyes surveyed the street below, his lax body prepared to snap into immediate action should he catch sight of either trouble, or a stray cat - but neither came.

What he got instead was the ring of his cell. Aizawa pulled the disturbance from his pocket. Earlier today, the noise of the Sports Festival had finally concluded and he'd dismissed 1-A for a 2-day break. There should be a little quiet now. Squinting into the glare of his phone he read the name of the caller. 'Hizashi.' _Of course_ it was the loudest hero on Earth. And strangely the loudest hero on Earth was one of his few and only friends, so he answered.

"Hey." ...And held the phone away from his ear a few inches - Mic was always loudest at the start of a call.

"YO ERASER MY MAN! I GOT YOUR TEXT! OUT OF THE CASTS! **CONGRATULATIONS!** "

"Yeah, they're finally off."

"YEAAAAAAA! ...But isn't it too soon?!"

"No. I'm fine." Aizawa moved the phone back to his ear as the Voice hero calmed down. Now he could hear Nemuri in the background asking how he was, and Mic whispering non-discreetly, _"SAYS HE'S FINE!"_ Based on the familiar ambient they were at the trio's favorite dive bar.

"You should've told me, Eraser! I would've gone with you! You didn't just take them off yourself did you?"

A smile Hizashi would never see tugged at the corners of Shouta's mouth. "I thought about it, but no, I stopped by the infirmary after dismissing class. Turns out an aggressive bout of kisses from Recovery Girl was all I needed to finish up my healing."

"Well, then its time to celebrate! Say it with me; RECOVERY PARTY! Where are you, we'll come get you!"

"I can't. I'm working."

There was a pause.

 **"WORKING!?"**

Aizawa jerked his head back from the phone, wincing. "Yeah, I'm back on the hero night-shift."

"Yo! If it's a matter of money, I can always lend you-"

"It's not. I'm sticking close to Yuuei. Doubt I'll bag any villains here."

"Eraser..." That tone of concern again.

"Really, I need this. The press pissed off hours ago, staff and kids have all gone home. It's uneventful and perfect. It'll give me a chance to see if my body can still *do* everything."

"...Hey, fine, okay!?" The usual grumbles of a friend who knew when his pal could not be persuaded. "I get it. But call me when you're done. Or just come over, yeah? You should crash at my place until we're sure you're 100 percent!"

"Maybe." And in the background came a barrage of shouts and cheers - sounded like a round of drinks on the house. "Go have fun."

Mic started on further protest but there was a fumbling sound and Nemuri took over. "Naughty Eraser, Tsk Tsk. You really shouldn't be swinging around rooftops and alleyways right now. I'll buy you a rice plate if you come, so be a good boy and-'

"Tempting, but I'll catch up later." And Eraserhead hung up. He turned the volume on his phone all the way down, and waited for it. A few seconds later the screen flashed; Text message received. Aizawa read it.

"YO! Don't be so dark and serious! You want to crash you have the key! Stop by okay?!"

Aizawa tucked the phone away. He liked that he could be rude to his friends - they just 'got' him - but he'd meant it. Tonight was his. He raised a single pale hand to his cheek, fingertips bumping against the bottom of his yellow goggles and pressing gently to the new scar under his right eye. The cheekbone was healed, but the orbital socket still ached a bit. Recovery Girl said it should stop completely in a month or two, aside from possibly acting up when it rained. But for now it was still tender, and his quirk seemed to be just a touch slower. It was time to find out if his technique would suffer.

Shouta rested his eyes closed. At least it was quiet again. His lips parted softly against the night, every movement utterly silent. When his gaze lifted a gleam of red shone, casting crimson hues against the black, silken strands that were now lifting from the hero's shoulders. Eraserhead straightened his goggles and unwound his scarf, breaking the stillness of the moment. The carbon-fiber weapon twisted and whispered against the night, dancing to life before him, controlled as much by his gaze as could be the stifling of another's quirk. Within a heartbeat he was racing across the roof-top, leaping, slinging the scarf for a target which would swing him over to the next building. He was determined to make the most of this midnight run, feeling he should push himself to make up for all that time spent in bandages. He had no idea that a giant among men had just picked up his trail.

All Might stared down at the empty yellow sleeping bag with a frown. It made him angry the way it lay there in the teacher's lounge, covered with crumpled juice boxes and other forms of litter. A nest is what it was. A nest for an ungrateful and far too negative teacher. Did Eraserhead even have a bed to sleep in, or was that yellow bag the whole of his estate? Yagi Toshinori allowed the steam around his fists to dissipate. He wanted to conserve his energy in case he actually did get a hold of Aizawa tonight. He'd rushed around to find him earlier when the festival concluded, but first he'd been busy with his class, and then he'd found him again getting his casts removed. The disgruntled Number One had come back to the lounge to wait where the bag was, certain Aizawa would return for it. But it was getting really late...

Yagi brushed the long, blonde bangs from his face with one hand, his teeth bared in a grimace the public never got to see. He really did not like to be angry. He resented the fact he was bothered enough to have to confront the fellow U.A. alumnus, and further bothered that he had to do it late at night, but he was resolved to catch the other teacher privately and when he was awake enough to be approachable. The past was embarrassing enough; When he'd caught the teacher telling Izuku that he had zero potential. "Zero Potential!" Yagi said it like the words tasted bad in his mouth. He believed strict teachers could have their purpose, but to say a thing like that? It went too far! So he'd waited around the corner of the building to catch the perpetrator alone. And yet, when he had, the man had caught him in those eyes of his - with a smug smirk half hidden in that scarf he always carried! Somehow, the black-haired teacher had immediately discerned that Midoriya was especially important to him. He'd spelled out Toshinori's private thoughts as if the whole of the Number One Hero's intellect was no more challenging to read than a children's book! And just like that, All Might's friendly hopes for a chat had been replaced by his own near-incoherent stammering!

Yagi sighed as he remembered the ordeal, his tall, lean form slouching in momentary defeat - until he realized he was slouching just the way Aizawa did! "That little villain!" All Might growled out loud and swept one long, lanky shin forward with a kick and scuffed the yellow bag with his heel, overturning half of it and setting off a burst of empty wrappers and depleted juice boxes. Electric-blue eyes burned from the shadows behind those blonde bangs. His every thought was on Aizawa, and it only seemed to get worse the longer he couldn't resolve it. This had to be addressed... Tonight. Since the man wasn't teaching or sleeping, he'd be out roaming the streets. But even knowing that, All Might couldn't help but feel like Aizawa was evading him on purpose, dismissing him. Yagi scooted over to the teacher's lounge computer and accessed the Hero Locator icon. As a safety precaution since the USJ incident, the school required teachers and students to keep their phone location data on so their whereabouts could be accessed during an emergency. All Might scrolled through the hero list until *Eraserhead* appeared. He clicked so hard to catch the name that the mouse creaked under his finger. A map appeared on the screen, followed by a single red dot which moved slowly along a street just a few blocks away. A rush of anticipation broiled in Toshinori's chest. It really was like chasing after a villain. He shoved away from the computer and headed out the door.

Aizawa continued his parkour/scarf run until he reached the last roof-top on the street. Here he perched against the very edge of the building and surveyed the area below. No criminals. No cats. But this didn't have to be a zero potential night. Eyes flaring red, he slung the scarf upward to catch the top of a tall street lamp, at the same time leaping off the roof. The rest of the scarf coiled around his forearms and one loop even crossed over his back. As gravity took over, the scarf held him and carried him in a great, graceful swoop through the night. He extended his legs, holding them together, and twisted his seating to steer the trajectory of the swing into a lazy. descending spiral. One ivory hand coaxed more slack from the scarf bit by bit until he was delivered effortlessly to the ground. The red light in his eyes dimmed out as Aizawa followed the momentum of the landing into a purposeful runway walk, raising one arm for the scarf to coil around as it followed behind him. The walk was not flamboyant, but there was an element of show to it, though he believed himself to be alone. When half the scarf was reeled in - the rest still floating in the air behind him - his pupils burned red again. He spun, quickly, the heel of one foot arching high in a decisive strike that caused a ripple to race down the trailing half of the scarf. Aizawa's eyes dimmed, his foot returned to the ground, and he stood motionless, all before the ripple could reach the end of the scarf. When it did, it produced a sharp little crack, like a whip. The moment it sounded his eyes shined red again, hair lifting to ride the air around him as he shifted into yet another slightly overdone move. He carried himself between the mood of a scruffy underwear model and the posturing of a martial artist, demonstrating his technique before an awestruck audience. But for Aizawa, it was simply how he practiced, enjoying his talents and paying close attention to how every move felt along his recently healed body. His audience, as far as he knew, was himself.

All Might walked out of the school and down the street in his deflated, lanky form. A white t-shirt hung from his frame as though it was three sizes too big. His olive-drab cargo pants did the same. It was dark, late, and there was no class for two days so he had no concern for discretion. It wouldn't take him long to reach the street where Shouta was, and he wanted to keep hold of his relaxed form as long as possible, as if controlling it was somehow also controlling this strange new temper in his chest. But it was already getting hard to keep the steam from curling up from his knuckles. Not with the little villain so close now. "No," Yagi reminded himself, "He's not a villain he just... he's just... We just don't see eye to eye." But the short walk that was supposed to help him clear his head only made him grow more agitated. All the things he had to say came rushing to mind, along with the events that triggered them. Especially what happened after USJ! Yagi rammed his steaming hands into his loose fitting pants and quickened his gait. Both he AND Izuku had almost died saving the underground hero. Toshinori was more than fine with putting his own life on the line. If he could avoid death, he'd like to, but he would never fail to rush into impossible situations to preserve another's life. It's why Nana chose him for "One for All" in the first place. And Deku was the same. So its not that they had almost died... Its what Eraserhead had said after they unwrapped his head - and villainous lips - from all those bandages.

Toshinori stopped dead in his tracks. There he was. Right ahead of him. Fighting - or was it dancing - beneath one of the street lamps. Lithe body moving gracefully, a wink of red here and there, the scarf trailing behind like an extension of its wielder's soul. That dark hair so black it shined. The glimpse of alabaster hands and porcelain face. Yagi felt his heart jump in his throat. All at once he felt like he shouldn't be here, like he was watching something private. But other feelings came as well, like the fact he had a hell of a lot to get off his chest. All Might pulled his hands back out of his pockets, clenching them into fists, as if trying to fight against some unseen hypnotism. The way Aizawa moved... It was so... interesting. Cat-like. ...

 _Attractive._

Yagi's last thought shocked himself and he pulled back behind the building, dropping one hand by instinct to squeeze the head of his dick through his pants. This gave him another shock. A chubby? Really? What the hell was his body trying to do here?! He squeezed a little harder, forcing the blood back out of his member. He leaned back against the wall, jaw clenched. Why couldn't he keep his thoughts straight around Aizawa? Did the little teacher have some secret quirk that confused observers? Steam curled up off Yagi's hands and shoulders. His body began to perfectly fill out the loose clothing as he silently transformed into his hero posture. In an effort to remain focused he recalled the events that brought him here.

Deku had gone to visit the teacher after Aizawa's face wraps were removed. Toshinori had as well, but he'd stopped just outside the door when he'd heard Shouta's voice drift outward in a scolding tone. "You should go home to your mother," the dark-haired man had said. "You didn't stand a chance. It wasn't logical of you to fight. You should be dust right now. Just like All Might." Yagi had felt Deku cringe right through the wall. "Er... W-well... There was no way either one of us could watch you get killed! Aizawa-sama, you rushed in to fight for all of us too! We all risked our lives that day! And... well... We're all alive right now! So it worked out!" Yagi felt proud of Deku for that, watching from outside the door as that big, hapless grin spread across his protege's face. The same grin he used no matter how dire the situation became. Then Shouta's voice came again... "The two of you have almost zero potential. And you're a problem child. Go home." All Might could let any number of insults roll off his shoulders, but when they were directed at Midoriya a hot, protective ball of fire rose in his chest. At that moment Yagi had stepped into the room booming loudly with the fake smile plastered across his face. He clapped Deku on the shoulder and congratulated him again on a job well done. He watched as the doubt Shouta had planted instantly melted away from Izuku's face. He tried to remember how like himself Midoriya was - That he wouldn't let those words undo him. But knowing that did nothing to quiet his protective streak. And yet, when he'd turned to confront the underground hero, the new scar under Aizawa's eye had held him at bay. He recalled the sight of Shouta beneath Nomu. All that blood. His heart, how it had turned to glass as he knocked the villains away from that broken body, as he looked to see if Shouta was still alive. ...And how that glass heart filled with fire and turned to steel when, yes! Yes! He was still alive! The way the smaller, graceful man felt so limp and delicate when he'd scooped him up. How he *must* be protected. It had all come back to Yagi and he'd failed, yet again, to press the issue with Aizawa.

Tonight was going to be different. Enormous hands clenched as All Might steeled himself. Tonight-

"What are you doing out here?"

Aizawa's voice took All Might by surprise. The Symbol of Peace stared down and beheld Eraserhead standing before him. The smaller man was standing slightly to the side, slouched a little, his goggles tucked back away somewhere and his scarf wrapped neatly around his neck and shoulders. One of the street lamps even gave enough light to reveal the inquisitive yet doubtful expression in the eyes staring back up at him. It was like catching a tired alley-cat by surprise. This was the moment it paused to regard you with that semi-interested look. All Might opened his mouth but the words didn't come. How long had he spaced out with his head spinning over Aizawa?!

The edge of a smug grin peeked up from behind the layers of the scarf stacked in front of Eraserhead's mouth. His voice came again, slightly muffled and a little lazy, but completely amused now. "This is the second time I've found you waiting for me around the corner." The smile became a half-hidden grin, and a knowing mischief appeared in the smaller man's eyes. "I guess it has to do with *Deku* again."

There was a certain tone added to the word Deku, and all at once All Might understood. Aizawa was egging him on! Downright fucking with him! The massive hero stepped forward, intent on being the one in control this time, and rested a huge, heavy hand on Eraserhead's shoulder. "Aizawa! We need to talk."

Aizawa's slouched form straightened at the touch to compensate for the weight of the giant hand. He even gave those large knuckles a brief glance before returning his gaze to All Might's face. "He's likely to get killed or kill himself with his own power," Aizawa sighed. "I'm just helping him be sure this is what he really wants. It's only logical for him to understand the probability of his demise." Aizawa waited, those big, sleepy eyes staring up at All Might matter-of-factly.

The giant, sun-kissed hand resting on Aizawa's slender shoulder tightened a little. "No, Shouta. He's here at the school so he can learn to use his quirk. So that he _doesn't_ die."

Aizawa was a little surprised to be addressed so informally, but then, they *were* friends during the brief cross-over of their own academy days, kinda. If you could call it that.

All Might took the rare hiccup of silence from the smaller man to drive home his point. "You need to help build him up, not cut him down. I need you to recognize his potential."

Shouta squinted his eyes a little, studying All Might's face, that smug, knowing grin returning beneath the scarf. "What is it with you and him anyway?"

All Might's mouth opened, but again there came no words.

"Well then," Aizawa gave a lazy roll of his eyes, losing interest and turning to go. "I know he has *some* potential... like the ability to serve as cannon fodder." With that, Aizawa moved to step away.

All Might's hand gripped. They both sort of watched as Shouta's foot swung forward pointlessly and fell back to the ground; A step that would never be taken. The slender form of a chiseled yet delicate shoulder strained briefly beneath All Might's hand. All at once it made All Might remember how it felt to carry the broken man in his arms - it made him *want* to hold him again. And it reminded Aizawa of being trapped beneath Nomu. The black-haired hero's head tilted a little, his lips parting behind his scarf with a draw of breath. It was as if he lost conscious control of himself, compelled to submit to the weight of the hand on his shoulder; As if his body instinctively knew how mighty that hand was. For the first time ever, he was at a loss for both words and action - stunned as the unfamiliar spike of fear drove through him. Almost without thinking about it, All Might moved his free hand forward to capture Aizawa's other shoulder. He carefully turned the smaller man to face him again straight on. "Shouta. I'm serious. This isn't funny."

This time, Aizawa was the one who couldn't speak...


	2. Broken Heroes

Chapter 2: Broken Heroes. / Shouta gets wrecked.

"Do you understand, Shouta?"

Eraserhead stood straight as a board, one of All Might's enormous hands on either side of his upper arms; Controlling him. Restricting him. Commanding him. For just an instant Aizawa felt like he was back in Nomu's grasp and with it came the instinct to fight. A growl rolled up his ivory throat and his slightly scruffy upper lip pulled back in a sneer. "You're right, *Toshinori.* It's not funny at all." He returned the ambiguously casual use of the larger hero's personal name with biting sarcasm, his voice turning into a dark and melodic purr. "It's never funny when a hero *dies* for their lack of potential." But just as soon as he said the last word, Eraserhead regained his composure and the urge to fight faded into a scrutinizing scowl. The thin, sculpted shoulders relaxed in Yagi's grip. This was All Might, after all, albeit a bit more handsy than usual it was still the Symbol of Peace. Shouta stared up at him unapologetically, all mood, slowly blinking and wondering what had gotten into the larger man.

All Might had the opposite reaction. The great hero had spent his entire life maintaining his composure. But right now, all the little circumstances, both related and unrelated, seemed to press in on him at this very moment. At the end of the day, he was a human being, and even he had a limit. He just needed Aizawa to understand. Just understand and comply and agree to be a little less hostile toward Deku. Hadn't he done enough for everyone- Especially for Aizawa- that the man could just STOP trying to undermine Deku's confidence?! "One for All" needed to be passed along - it was for the good of human kind as a whole! It was the most important thing in Yagi's entire life! All Might *needed* Aizawa not to fight this issue! How could he just stand there and scowl at him over a request as simple as being a little less of an ASS to a student? How could he 'snarl' like that, like a little villain!? And there was more!

The way Aizawa tilted his head back to meet All Might's stare, causing the strands of that black mane to slide back a little, revealing more of the flawless angles of that ivory face and sculpted neck.

...And that hot little flash of anger across pale skin.

All Might lost himself.

Without even realizing it, All Might gripped the smaller man's arms even tighter, his gigantic biceps bulging and straining against the fabric of his sleeves. He lifted Aizawa right up off the ground and gave him a brisk shake before pulling him in closer, his voice booming like thunder. "STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE VILLAIN!"

That was enough for Aizawa. A heartbeat later his eyes burned red and his hair flung up into the air. He nullified All Might's quirk immediately. The larger man's mass comically shrunk down in a puff of steam. Aizawa tried to wrench his body away, and was surprised to find he still couldn't! His slender legs swung helplessly, still unable to reach the ground. A wide-eyed, angry look of surprise crossed Aizawa's face as he ran his eyes over Toshinori's body.

All Might's lips pulled back from his pearly whites with a snarl of his own. "You don't respect me, Shouta! Did you think I was nothing without my quirk?"

Shouta leaned his head back, recoiling from the sight of that snarl, red eyes still keeping the sight of All Might in peripheral vision. The man was strong. Even in his deflated, lanky form. Even with one lung and a tiny drop of blood in the corner of his mouth; The Number One Hero was still very tall and very strong and his eyes still burned very blue. And the sight of him revealing those teeth in something other than a confident smile was unsettling.

All Might released Shouta, dropping him but re-catching the smaller man's scarf and the front of his shirt in one mighty hand, still holding so him his feet could not touch the ground. With his free hand, All Might pushed his palm forward over Aizawa's eyes, pushing hard enough to tilt the head further back and expose more of that pale neck. Shouta's lips parted in a silent snarl, but the moment that heavy hand covered his eyes he squeezed them shut instinctively to protect them, breaking the stare his quirk needed to maintain. All Might erupted back into his hero form.

"DON'T use that on me again," All Might warned, pulling Shouta in close by the clutch of scarf and shirt in his gigantic hand until the tips of their noses almost touched. His other hand slid slowly to the side, uncovering Shouta's eyes and smoothing his large palm over one cheek, large thumb trailing over the shape of one of Aizawa's eyebrows. Ivory lids opened, the red glare gone, eyes straining to look to the side and see that enormous thumb as it slid away across his face. Now he felt those enormous fingers curling in, brushing against his neck as that thumb came back for a second stroke, sweeping slowly from Aizawa's chin along the scruffy, sharp angle of his jaw. Shouta's lips parted with a sharp inhalation, his eyes drifting back to the face of the Number One Hero. The snarl around All Might's bared teeth that had been unsettling before was now absolutely intimidating. Shouta's mouth closed and the subtle shape of his adam's apple danced along his throat.

"Shouta," All Might said, and that was all. Just 'Shouta.' And Shouta didn't know how to take that, but he knew that intense blue stare was studying his face. What was the Number One Hero looking for? An apology? Aizawa assumed that must be it, but he wasn't used to being man-handled, and he was still getting over being bested at USJ. And an apology for what, anyway? For trying to save a child from making a stupid mistake and ending up so damaged he was dead or ... or missing a lung?! FUCK apologizing!

"Hey!" Aizawa scolded, his voice deep and gruff - that dark and melodic purr again, his eyes flashing red. "Do you want that green-haired brat to get hurt? To spend the rest of his days a withered mess? Coughing up blood? Get your hands off me!" Shouta's slender legs bent at the knees, drawing up to his own chest - his whole form pulling into a little ball before slamming outward, the heels of his black boots striking All Might's shoulders - the entirety of Aizawa's sleek strength wound up in the kick.

All Might felt a rush of blood surge through his body as the smaller man dared to use his quirk again and twist nimbly in his grasp like the world's angriest, scruffed ally cat. But there was another reason it made Yagi's blood surge. The way he was talking about Deku, as if he believed Deku was destined for the same kind of injuries he sustained. Did Aizawa know about "One for All?" Toshinori wasn't sure how much he'd let slip - Shouta was perceptive and crafty enough to make connections the average person would miss. Maybe he knew all of it... Or suspected it. But come to think of it, the smaller man seemed to get some downright MOOD going on about the subject - he could barely speak about Deku without some reference to All Might's current state. The kick against his broad but un-beefy shoulders did not cause him to step back, but it did cause him to lose his grip on the smaller man. Aizawa, having just launched himself from against the larger hero, followed the natural momentum of his trajectory into an arch and completed the move as a back-flip off of the man's shoulders. Of course every moment he risked losing sight of All Might, the Symbol of Peace instantly returned to his more mighty form.

Brought back into the moment by the sight of Aizawa moving away- the way the black hair trailed after the graceful movement of the flip- caused an even wider grin to spread across Toshinori's face. He had seen that moment of fear in Shouta's eyes, when his Adam's apple had worked along his throat. All he had to do was get a good hold of the little villain and this fight would be over. He balled his hands into fists and stepped forward, swinging once, twice for Aizawa, but the smaller man ducked and weaved around his moves, almost as if he could anticipate them. Each missed swing was met with a swift small foot or a swift small fist that really didn't hurt. Suddenly Eraserhead crouched, and jumped straight upward into the night, narrowly missing a swipe from one of All Might's arms. All Might, grinning with anticipation, looked to the left, then the right, ready to pounce at where-ever his opponent landed. Until Aizawa came down right behind him, hooking a few loops of the scarf around All Might's neck and yanking hard. All Might knew in that moment that were he a lesser hero, or a villain, he would be drug off into the night like an antelope in a leopard's mouth.

Yagi growled, his lanky, slender neck straining against the scarf. He reached up to work a few fingers between it and his throat. "You're still not listening!" He suddenly pulled the scarf forward from his neck so hard that it reeled the material in, pulling the weapon tight where it was wrapped around Aizawa's own wrists, and yanking his attacker forward. The moment he felt Aizawa crash against his back he ran backward, forcing the smaller man to come along for the ride. Aizawa grumbled and cursed as he tried desperately to shake loose of his own weapon. Just before Shouta managed to untangle himself, All Might pushed extra hard at the last moment to make the collision into the wall extra sound. Sandwiched between the building and All Might's back, the wind was knocked from Eraserhead with a loud "UFFF!" When their bodies rebounded from the strike, Aizawa closed his eyes and doubled over for a moment, knees wobbling, trying to catch his wind.

"There's something you should know about my quirk, Aizawa," All Might said as he re-assumed his hero form. He turned slowly to face the smaller man. "I don't just activate it. My quirk activates me!" All Might drew one heavily muscled arm up across his own chest, hand to his shoulder. He thought of the way the past holders of "One for All" stirred inside him, the way their spirits picked him up to stand when he couldn't stand on his own. The way they were always there whether he had his hero form activated or not. Recently, Deku had even had his first experience with this, when "One for All" would not allow him to lose his match against Hitoshi Shinso.

Aizawa regained his breath and was rising up to a full stand. At the perfect moment All Might threw his arm away from where he'd drawn it up across his chest, his enormous mitt back-handing Shouta across the face. Aizawa's head whipped to the side, a light spray of spittle flying off his lips as he stumbled a few steps before falling to the ground.

"And I told you not to erase me again."

Shouta rolled onto his side, drawing his slender shoulders up to his ears, one hand lifting slowly toward his face in disbelief, his scarf woven all around his arms and torso. A hot mess. So many thoughts were racing through his mind; In a lot of ways, Yagi Toshinori was still as strong as ever. And he was... ANGRY. Angry enough to strike him. And yet, Aizawa knew for certain that he hadn't used the whole of his strength or else his head would be missing from his shoulders. And despite the size of All Might's hand, the blow connected below his cheek bone. Did he... Did All Might mean to avoid his eyes? Shouta licked his lip, then touched his fingers to his mouth. Blood. He must've bitten the inside of his cheek during impact. But the taste. It reminded him of USJ. Aizawa's eyes turned red again and he scrambled to his feet, the scarf twisting to life to coil around his forearms, neck and torso as needed. His quirk was activated, but he wasn't looking at All Might this time, he was looking at the closest street lamp.

All Might saw that vulnerable little shrug of shoulders, that look of confusion mixed with fear, and he felt an incredible urge to capture the little villain. He rolled his enormous shoulders, enjoying his might and the feeling of strength down his back and along his arms. He even enjoyed seeing Aizawa cringe from him; The aloof, unreachable, clever little mystery of a man finally forced to acknowledge him. A twinge of shame tried to rear its head, but for once in his life, All Might ignored it. His fierce electric-blue eyes were already interested in something else. The fact that Shouta was now trying to flee.

Shouta threw one toned, slender arm out toward the street light and slung the scarf up at it. The weapon coiled around his forearms and back, pulled snug, and lifted him up into the air. As he ascended, the sleek muscle running from his chest and down through his abs tensed as he turned in mid flight to look back at All Might.

The Symbol of Peace was RIGHT THERE. The moment Aizawa's feet had left the ground, All Might had crouched and pushed off with a mighty leap. By the time Aizawa pivoted to look back, All Might was face to face with the smaller man in mid-air; Grinning. An almost inaudible grunt of surprise eeked past Shouta's lips. The sight of that grin was horrifying. For the first time ever, Eraserhead thought of what it must feel like to be a villain on All Might's receiving end. To see that smile, to see that inescapable and unwavering confidence, to know you're so utterly screwed.

At the apex of All Might's leap, when they met face to face, the enormous man drew back his fist and then pistoned it forward in a quick jab against the sleek, toned muscle of Shouta's stomach. A gruff "UGHFF" burst out from Aizawa's throat. The large man had taken his wind from him a second time! Knowing his strength perfectly, All Might had held back the punch just enough so as not to blow Shouta to pieces. He wasn't done with him yet! All Might fell back to the ground, landing in a crouch. He slowly rose to a stand, grinning up into the night sky, waiting to see his prize come back down to him.

Aizawa's body went limp, lungs straining for air. He wasn't able to perform the graceful shifts of body weight needed to keep his escape moving. He wasn't even able to control the scarf with his eyes closed in pain. The scarf went lifeless, and down out of the sky came Eraserhead, tangled limply in his own weapon, tumbling and turning in a slow motion descent that was still somehow graceful, although it was by no means intentional. All Might watched, ready to catch the smaller man, but finding he didn't need to. Shouta came to a stop on his own, his limbs tangled and coiled in the material, the slack dropping him so that he would finish nearly upside down. Then, as if it were the end of a well-thought dance move, the last thing to come to rest was his head, which rolled back and hung limply, his black cascade of hair leading downward where the tips of those onyx strands almost kissed the pavement.

"Shouta." All Might said it in a hoarse whisper. He stepped in to close the distance between himself and the tangled man. The muscle along All Might's stomach and abs tensed involuntarily as his eyes traveled over the angles of Aizawa's scruffy jaw and delicate neck, the way his chest rose and fell as he caught his breath again. Shouta's eyes opened, not a hint of that red light in them. He knew now that using the quirk was not going to help him, and his right eye was aching a little. His thin lips parted as he beheld, from his inverted view point, the towering figure standing before him. "All... Might..." he breathed out the words.

All Might reached forward, watching as the smaller man tensed, trapped by his own weapon, and grasped the scarf to begin working him out of it. Eraserhead's body became a cord of sleek tension, his head turning to watch every move of All Might's enormous hands as they worked to free each limb, one at a time. He was careful not to struggle when All Might's fingers brushed against him, tense but seemingly docile. All Might smiled down at him, blue gaze watching carefully, knowing Aizawa well enough to know this wasn't over yet. The moment Shouta's body dropped free, the smaller man lowered his entire lithe frame to the pavement in one steady, controlled movement. In just a heartbeat he slipped between All Might's legs and drew one knee up to his chest. Looking over his shoulder at the back side of the Number One Hero, he planted a swift kick to the back of All Might's knee. The giant of a man grumbled and wavered a little, but he didn't go down. Aizawa rose quickly to his feet and leaped swiftly onto All Might's back. He wrapped his legs around the man's torso and his arms around the man's thick neck in an attempt to quickly apply enough pressure to cut off the blood supply and knock him out. He beared his teeth against the Symbol of Peace' ear.

All Might knew what this was - that last ditch attempt to fight. He'd seen it in every villain he'd fought. The only thing that made him hesitate was the feeling of Aizawa's scruffy jaw against his cheek, but he was just too strong for the underground hero. All Might turned with the smaller man clutching to his back to face the grass beside the street. The building they were fighting beside, some business that was closed up for the weekend, had a nice, trimmed, lush little yard. Giant hands clamped down on Aizawa's forearms, working for the proper position so that he could pull the arms off his neck and sling Aizawa upward. With just a grunt of effort, he did so, entrapping the man's forearms, his mighty grip encircling them completely. Shouta was yanked upward, pulled up and over those muscular shoulders, slung through the air, and pulled back down to be slammed onto his back in the grass. A gruff cry escaped his lips as the impact thumped through his whole body. Before he could even open his eyes again, All Might was on him.

'I finally have a hold of you. It's over,' All Might thought. As Aizawa began to sit up and struggle, All Might straddled him and caught his neck in one mighty hand. His grasp reached all the way around that slender throat and he squeezed a little, leaning forward, steering the smaller man's shoulder blades back to the ground beneath him. Shouta reached quickly for his neck as he was pinned down. His breath caught short and his ivory hands tried desperately to work their way under the massive fingers cutting off his airway. His sleek body tensed and strained beneath the larger hero. He tried to dig his heels into the Earth to gain some leverage but they just dug ruts into the soil. Pale hands clutched All Might's wrists as best they could and he tried to arch his body. He tilted his head back, his mouth opening soundlessly for air that didn't come. Panic flooded his eyes and his arms and legs began to tremble, his shivering hands now clawing and grasping uselessly at All Might's muscled arms.

All Might studied Aizawa carefully, realizing now that he found that face to be... beautiful. He wanted to see all the different expressions it could make. He didn't quite understand it in whole just yet, but All Might knew now that it wasn't enough for Shouta to understand and lay off Deku, he wanted more now. He wanted... *him.* All Might released his grasp, but let his hand rest on that beautiful neck.

Aizawa gasped greedy gulps of air, his chest rising and falling as his arms fell limp at his sides. Once he'd caught his breath, All Might felt the throat beneath his hand click with a dry swallow. Studying the smaller man's features, almost hypnotized, All Might was taken off guard when Shouta suddenly began to roll over beneath him, worming his way around as he raised a quick arm, swatting the large hand away from his throat with the back of a slender hand. All Might allowed it and just watched, leaning down closer, curious, grinning, wondering what Aizawa could possibly do now to get away. And leaning in like this, with Shouta turning to lay face down, he caught a wiff of the smaller man's hair. It flooded his senses, and he hunched down even closer, intent on drawing in more of the scent. But once on his stomach, Aizawa planted both his hands on the ground and pushed up as hard as he could, twisting at the torso to throw a sharp elbow up and back at the face leaning down into his hair.

A crack of dull pain exploded against the side of All Might's head and he pulled back, clenching his jaw. The corners of that smile on his face went from up to down and he pressed his hand to the back Shouta's head. In one strong movement he re-claimed his seat firmly on the smaller hero's back and slammed his head down into the soft grass. "What can you do, Shouta?" All Might reached down and grabbed Shouta's arm at the elbow, squeezing a little and pulling back, straining the limb at both the joint and the shoulder. "Nomu was made in my imagine! And he made quick work of you! In the end, I made quick work of him! It only took me, what, 300 punches or so? Now what potential do *you* have, Shouta, to defeat me?"

The sleek muscle along Shouta's arm trembled. He squeezed his eyes shut and cried out as All Might pulled his arm back, his body remembering those strains and what they'd led to. His hand dangled limply, fingers trembling. All Might paused for a moment, then dropped the arm in favor of grabbing the other one, pulling it back and wrenching it slowly until the joints began to scream. Shouta cried out again, this time with words. "ALL MIGHT! STOP! PLEASE STOP!" At the sound of alarm in the smaller man's voice, All Might released the arm. Shouta slowly curled the limbs protectively close to himself, his entire body trembling. All Might tightened his hand in the man's thick black hair and pulled his head back slowly, leaning close again. There was a fragrance to that mane that he couldn't resist. The smell of the fresh night with a trace of dark musk. All Might breathed it in, brushing his nose in behind Shouta's ear. Before he realized what he was doing his lips pressed to the tender flesh there, and his tongue peeked forth to taste. Pinning the smaller man to the ground, by his own weight or by his hands as needed, he began to feel over Shouta's body and study his sleek form. When enormous fingers bumped against the utility belt at Shouta's waist, he grasped the thing and pulled it clean off, tossing it aside. Aizawa began to struggle again at that moment, but dare not use his quirk or try to strike the larger hero.

All Might suddenly shifted downward, sliding his great hands down the sides of Shouta's legs, and then grasped one of his black boots. One at a time he yanked them off and cast them into the grass. Large fingers fumbled to grab the socks as well, he wanted to see all of Aizawa. Unnerved and frightened, Shouta took the opportunity to roll over on his back and try to scoot backward. All Might closed the distance immediately and straddled the smaller man, pushing him down and gripping handfuls of the black suit in his hands. His pecs and biceps bulged as he gave one violent, mighty yank and tore open Aizawa's clothing, exposing the flawless, ivory flesh beneath. Blazing blue eyes studied the body beneath him. Shouta's flesh was so pale and smooth that it almost glowed in the mix of streetlamp and moonlight. All Might made quick work of the upper half of the suit, tearing it off where he needed to, ignoring the whimpers that came from the ever protesting scruffy thing beneath him.

Aizawa continued to push back against All Might, trying to hold on to his clothing and curl up, but he was no match for the Number One Hero. Once the entire top half of the suit was gone, sleeves and all, All Might hopped back and gripped Shouta's pant legs near his ankles. With one firm yank he pulled the rest of the man's clothing away. All that remained now was a pair of black, skin-tight boxer-briefs. Pale and perfectly sculpted legs scooted quickly to move away, but All Might repeated his earlier motion to close the distance, bearing down on the smaller man to keep him pinned. All Might slid his enormous palms down those sleek, muscled legs. They were smooth, but still a little scruffy, kind of like the man's jaw. The larger hero grasped those delicious legs just below the knees and manipulated them to bend at the joint, forcing Aizawa's thighs to open. Shouta propped himself up on trembling elbows, a flush of red settling in across his ivory face, fresh fright lighting up his eyes. All Might grinned, leaning his wide torso between those trembling thighs, his hands sliding up to push down on Aizawa's shoulders. One great flex of thick muscle ran down All Might's body, from his shoulders, down his back, and over his hips and thighs. His mighty ass clenched and he drove his hips against Shouta's own. The smaller man sunk flat to his back and grasped at All Might's arms, taking trembling breaths. All Might laid most of his weight down on Shouta, holding up only his chest so he could continue to study the little villain. He raised one large hand to the right side of Shouta's face, brushing his thumb gently across Aizawa's scar. The smaller man's jaw was trembling, and his eyes filled with a watery shine. A tear rolled down Aizawa's check and All Might's thumb came back in another gentle sweep to brush it away.

"Don't you move." All Might commanded. The larger hero quickly pulled away and grabbed his shirt, pulled it up and over his head, cast it aside and bared his chiseled, perfectly tanned chest. The flesh just that perfect healthy day-time glow. He glanced at Aizawa, who was, too his surprise, watching him. Yagi did not miss the look of curiosity and appreciation that drifted over his body. The man was afraid of him now, but he also seemed quite interested at the same time. All Might stood quickly and kicked off his own boots, unzipped his fly, and struggled to shake off his pants. He hopped on one foot for just a moment until he could pull his leg free. The clothes were almost too tight for him in this form. Now all that remained were a canary yellow pair of tight sport briefs, the same bright color as the Symbol of Peace' hair. The bulge straining against the undergarment was as big as the giant hero's clenched fist.

A jolt of fresh fear rolled up Aizawa's body. If a few hours ago he had any idea that he would be seeing All Might in ways he shouldn't... Shouta's sleek, beautiful form rolled over quickly onto hands and knees and he scrambled to move away, about to rise up into a sprint. The heavy footfalls of the larger hero came too fast and All Might bore down upon him, this time pinning him face down in the grass. One large hand reached down and pressed the back of Shouta's right arm, directing it to slide forward in the grass. His left hand pushed between the ground and Shouta's smooth chest to grasp the wrist of the manipulated arm. Now, the right arm was pinned, and Aizawa's right side was completely unguarded. All Might laid his weight on the smaller man, resting his growing member right against the taut material of those black boxer-briefs, and brought his free hand up to the side of Shouta's head. Here, he clenched his fist hard enough to make his knuckles pop right against the smaller man's ear. The threat was understood and Aizawa clenched his teeth in fright, shivering uncontrollably. But all Might couldn't bring himself to strike that beautiful face, not with a fist, not like this. But he had to punish the defiant little villain for disobeying again. He ran the fist down along Shouta's bare, unguarded side. Shouta tried to jerk his arm free, his instinct to shield his ribs with it. All Might lined up his knuckles with the grooves of Aizawa's ribs, paused just a second, and then gave a quick jab.

The body beneath him tensed and Shouta gave a sharp, gruff cry. All Might waited another second and jabbed again. Then he switched sides, easily pushing past Shouta's useless defenses, the little whimpers that escaped his lips sending a tickle up All Might's spine. "Can you take 300 of these, Aizawa? I'm not even using my full strength." All Might jabbed three more times - quick successive hits, and then became aware that the little whimpers beneath him had turned into a hushed cry. He released Shouta's wrist and slid a hand up to cradle the scruffy jaw in his enormous fingers, carefully turning his head just enough to see. A shining tear trailed down the perfect angles of Shouta's flushed, ivory face, and a little drop of blood rolled from the corner of his mouth. The sight of that fresh crimson on his delicate face reminded All Might of USJ. He smeared the droplet away with a sweep of his thumb and then looked down at the lithe form beneath him, remembering how it had felt to hold his broken body. Remembering how devastated he'd felt before he'd realized Aizawa was still alive. All Might leaned in again, rolling his hips against Aizawa's backside, bringing his lips to the smaller man's ear. "...It's alright, Shouta. I won't let anyone hurt you like that again."

All Might pulled away, this time hooking Aizawa's boxer-briefs and peeling them down his perfectly sculpted legs. He stared at Shouta's perfect, tight little ass as he stood up quickly to pull off his own undergarment. In that short time, Aizawa had scuttled forward again, only making it to his hands and knees before All Might stepped forward and grasped him by the back of the neck, scruffing him like an ally cat he meant to tame, and kneeling behind him. "No, Shouta. Hold still."

Aizawa felt a huge, hot, throbbing weight fall against his backside. He jerked instinctively forward, a small growl in his chest, but All Might's hand gripped tighter at the nape of his neck. All Might quickly spit into his free hand and stroked his enormous member. He had to repeat the motion a few times to get himself completely coated. All the while Shouta tried to lurch forward. Then, he tightened his grasp and bore down on the smaller man, pressing on his back to drop his front half to the grass. With his free hand he steered the head of his member between Aizawa's smooth cheeks. His head pushed until all of a sudden found the smallest, tightest entrance in the world, which clenched even tighter upon contact. All Might steered his hips forward, but it was no use. "You're too dry, Shouta!" All Might growled. "Just like your eyes!" He re-scruffed the smaller man and looked around... there had to be something...

And there was. Aizawa's utility belt lay beside them, one of it's compartments laying open with a small bottle of lotion peeking half way out. All Might grabbed it up quickly. "Salve for your injuries, to soothe your scars? This will work." All Might opened the bottle and gave it a hefty squeeze, pouring nearly the whole contents onto the top of Aizawa's ass. His other hand never left the nape of Shouta's neck. With his free hand he used one enormous finger to plunge through the heap of lube and smear it down between Shouta's cheeks. The sleek body tensed and without any warning All Might drove that same large finger against the tight entrance. He rubbed at it just a moment before forcing his way inside. Aizawa moaned, his entire body shivering. All Might pressed the finger deeper, and then began to move it in and out. "Easy, Shouta." All Might pulled the finger out to rub through more lube, then reinserted it. "Shhh."

After he was satisfied that the tight entrance was lubed adequately, All Might pulled his finger out and wiped his hand across Shouta's ass to collect more of the make-shift lube. This time he smeared it up and down his gigantic hero cock, even working it over his huge and heavy balls. Now he was ready to try again. All Might pushed Aizawa's top half back to the ground and lined up the head of his member with that tight, clenched pucker. He steered his hips forward, using his knees for the leverage to bear down until he found the right angle again- where he could feel Aizawa straining hard to keep him out. "That's it." All Might growled. "Right there." And finally, the tight entrance let up for just a moment and All Might's head began to push inside. "I've got you," All Might said.

Shouta squeezed his eyes closed and bared his teeth, straining to get up, but the giant hand between his shoulder blades would not allow it. He was being dominated, utterly dominated. He tried to squeeze and clench but it was too late, All Might's enormous member was pushing in and his girth was spreading him wide. Shouta opened his mouth and his growls began to turn into helpless whimpers. And that was just the first bit going in. All Might waited a moment and took a deep breath, every muscle in his body tensed as he reached down with his free hand to curl around the front of one of Aizawa's thighs and knock it a little further away from the other. Then he leaned forward to drive more of himself in.

Shouta was a trembling mess, all of his growls gone now. His pale hands clenched the grass and he winced, his mouth hanging open, his breath ragged. All Might thought he never looked more beautiful. When the giant man was half way in, he stopped and pulled back a little, quickly slapping his hand through the remnants of the lube to smear what was left on the exposed portion of his member, his other hand still up by the back of Shouta's neck. Then he grabbed the side of Shouta's hip, feeling those slender bones under hand and the dark swath of velvet curls at his fingertips. He loved how tiny that waist was compared to his own. He pulled the smaller man firmly onto his throbbing length. Shouta groaned and cried out into the grass, All Might leaning over him like a wall of muscle and sinking deeper and deeper and deeper still. Shouta kept thinking it couldn't possibly go any deeper, it couldn't possibly stretch him any wider, but it did! Until finally, his tight, taut rump was flush with the front of All Might's hips. The backs of pale, sculpted, smooth, quivering thighs flush with the fronts of All Might's mighty quads. All Might leaned down on Shouta, growling in the smaller man's ear as he drove himself as deep as possible. "You're mine, Shouta." Finally, All Might moved his hand off of Shouta's back, resting one hand in the grass on either side of that beautiful body. His breath came hot and heavy to the back of Aizawa's neck before delivering a hungry bite; His pearly white teeth nipping the nape of Shouta's neck as he tensed every great muscle of his body around the smaller man, demonstrating his dominance. Establishing himself as alpha to the little villainous teacher.

Now All Might began to fuck him. He pulled his hips back, pulling half way out, and drove them back in. He could feel Shouta shifting and tensing beneath him, clenching uselessly to stop him. All those little struggles did was make it feel better. The thrusts were unsteady for a while until All Might found his pace. He grunted with a deep voice, bucking his hips. Shouta felt so impossibly tight around him, so hot and silky. That tight ring of muscle working every inch of his huge-

It popped out.

The muscle of All Might's powerful thighs and ass clenched, but his cock bobbed in the cool air, missing the heat of that tight hole. With a deep growl and a warning in his voice, he clenched the grass on either side of Shouta. The scruffy little bastard was so tight he had forced his cock right out! And now the smaller man was scrambling to pull himself forward and escape.

"Shouta!" All Might thundered the smaller hero's name, causing Aizawa to flinch. All Might threw himself down on the man and grabbed his slender wrists, clutching them and pinning them to the ground to hold Shouta in place. The smaller teacher collapsed beneath him, trembling as All Might used his knees to wedge those milky white thighs apart. Aizawa could lay as flat as he wanted, All Might was big enough to spread the man wide and drive himself back in, eager and hungry to be back in that impossibly tight, clenching heat. Shouta's heart was racing, he was moaning and crying at the same time, his voice soft and frightened, almost like a woman but too gruff and deep. All Might used one great hand to sweep that black mane of hair upward from Shouta's neck at an angle, to expose that sweet vulnerable spot just behind his ear. All Might buried his face there, breathing in that midnight musk. His voice was deep and hoarse. "It's alright, Shouta. You're mine. I'm not going to hurt you." He began to thrust again in a new way, pulling almost all the way out on each stroke so that his enormous tip stretched that tight hole wide, but stopping before it could pop back out again. Then he shoved the whole length back in with one long, commanding thrust, his every muscle tensing for it, bringing his heavy sack to press against Aizawa's own beneath him, their bodies rocking forward a bit from the sheer power of the larger hero's movements. These slower, dominating thrusts were like a mark of ownership. Shouta found his body responding to them. Without even meaning to, the smaller man angled his hips so All Might could go as deep as possible. His sleek, slender legs went slightly pigeon-toed, as if to accept All Might's dominance of him. The Number One Hero's head bumped and rubbed against Shouta's prostate with every authoritative stroke, and the underground hero moaned even louder, his dick growing stiff beneath them.

All Might could feel Shouta's body responding to him and it drove him wild. The Symbol of Peace was ready to fully claim his scruffy little villainous colleague. His pace quickened again, and soon the sounds of his hips slapping against Shouta's ass and thighs reached their ears. Shouta's moans began to sound sharper and more vulnerable. He began to breathe harder again, his body trembling. All Might reached forward and gathered a hefty handful of Aizawa's black mane, twisting it around his hand and pulling back, forcing the smaller man to arch his back and open himself completely. All Might's thrusts became quick, powerful jabs. That stretched little entrance had no way to hide or push him out now. Shouta moaned loudly. He was helpless. Being dominated. The friction of his swollen member pinned against the grass caused him to release, spilling himself, but he was barely aware he had even climaxed, his head-space dominated as entirely as his body.

All Might pulled a little harder on that hair and bucked a few more times, grunting deeply until his motions became erratic, raping that tiny aching hole for all it was worth, and finally, he came, an enormous surge of his seed pumping out of his throbbing shaft to flood Shouta's body and completely claim him.


	3. Dirty Paws

All Might breathed heavily for a while, his massive body draped all around Eraserhead. His thick member had only just begun to stop throbbing. It had been the longest orgasm he could ever remember having. His cock gave a twitch inside that tight, dominated hole, eliciting a whimper from the figure shivering beneath him. The muscles of the Number One Hero's massive upper half tightened, cradling in around the trembling man. He took care that he supported some of his own body weight on his forearms so as not to crush Aizawa. After all, he weighed 255kg in his hero posture. That's 562lbs of sheer mass! All Might was certain that Shouta didn't even weigh a third of that. The little Alley cat could be no more than 75kg, about 165lbs - AT BEST, and that would be pushing it due to the man's sleek build. All Might's cock twitched again, drawing forth another vulnerable whimper, the tones of which sent a tickle running down the length of his muscular back. A burning, possessive fire had taken hold of Yagi's heart; One that seemed to flare in response to Aizawa's every sound. All Might buried his nose in that velvet black hair and drew in a deep breath of his little alley cat's midnight musk. A deep "mmm" rolled up the Number One Hero's throat. Shouta smelled just like the night air before a thunderstorm and he could drink in that scent for days. All Might planted a slow, firm kiss just below and behind the smaller man's ear, just behind the angle of his scruffy jaw. When the slender shoulder blades of that frightened body shivered against his pecs, he kissed again.

Mass was not the only difference between them. Aizawa was not exactly a short thing at 183cm (6ft), but even that was peanuts compared to All Might's height. The Symbol of Peace was a full 220cm (7ft 2.5in). The larger hero drew his hips back from Eraserhead's ass, carefully and slowly, his long member pulling out. Just before his over-sensitive tip could pop free, Shouta clenched, and the giant hero gave a sharp grunt. It was like the scruffy little thing was always fighting him! All Might hopped back, grabbed his pants from the ground, and pulled them on quickly. He watched Shouta as he tugged up his fly. The defeated hero had curled quietly on his side, his eyes closed and his breath ragged, his whole form shivering. All Might could not help but watch him for a moment. Aizawa was not bulky, he did not lift, and he probably hadn't trained for body building a single day of his life. The muscle he had was slender and graceful. The cut angles of the shoulders and limbs couldn't have been more beautiful if they were chiseled in white marble, but between those precise edges was a perfect smoothness. All Might turned to find his shoes and pulled them on hastily before looking down at Shouta again, half expecting to catch him scrambling to his feet. -But he wasn't. Perhaps he was finally done fighting. All Might studied him for a while. Every time his eyes fell upon the scruffy figure he found something else to admire; Like the fact it was only the outline of Aizawa's sleek, gorgeous figure that revealed the lithe musculature hidden in that svelte body. And to think the little teacher concealed such a work of art in that scarf and slightly baggy uniform! Always carrying himself with a sort of slouched grace, or worse, hiding himself entirely in that yellow sleeping bag! With weight, height and even the way they carried themselves considered, Eraserhead was absolutely 'tiny' compared to All Might. Another involuntary flex of muscle rolled over Toshinori's chest and down his abdomen. "Shouta."

There was no response.

The curled up erasure hero was lost in subspace. Although he was terrified, his body had flooded itself protectively with a rush of endorphins which diminished the pain he felt and also acted as sedatives. It left him swimming in the submissive head-space a BDSM fetishist would pay to experience; A place simultaneously thrilling and relieving. His sense of control was completely gone. 'Everything' was out of his control - and now under the purview of All Might's mercy. He was both too frightened and too exhausted to move. His consciousness danced dangerously close to dreaming. At any moment he could fall in or out of sleep. The only thinking he could do came in the form of the constant realization that he was absolutely helpless and All Might was absolutely in charge of him. The only thing he could feel was All Might's dominant presence. All Might had won. All Might was in control. All Might owned every inch of his body. All Might was his entire world right now.

Although there was a multitude of psychological and physiological aspects at play, the only thing All Might knew - and cared about - was that Aizawa needed him now. The larger hero grabbed part of the torn black uniform from the grass and knelt beside the trembling man. Without hesitation he scooped Shouta close and carefully wiped his smeared thighs clean with the shred of fabric. Aizawa was completely submissive in his arms, his trembling form melting into whatever position All Might steered him. The blonde-haired hero finished by doubling the material over and giving a firm, careful wipe between the smaller man's cheeks. Cradling Shouta half way in his lap with one arm, All Might reached forward to pluck his white shirt from the ground. He pulled it down over Aizawa's scruffy black mane, yanking the material over the man's trembling shoulders. The great length of it was enough to hang down and cover Shouta to the tops of his pale, bare thighs.

The shirt smelled. In a good way. Of sunflower and cedar. With an undertone of fiery cinnamon. And just the faintest zing of something electric - a cosmic steel. Like pure, living strength. The material bathed Eraserhead's senses in a fresh dose of the larger man's musk, the perfect compliment to his own cooler, midnight perfume. That shivering body already began to re-curl under the fabric until enormous hands intervened and guided his slender arms through the sleeve holes. Then All Might moved away for just a second to gather the scraps of Aizawa's things; The utility belt, his underwear, the remaining pieces of his uniform and the black boots that could only fit the slender feet and shins of the man curled up on the grass. And the scarf, which he quickly wound up with a half dozen twists of one mighty arm. All Might tucked all these things quickly under the bulk of his arm before scooping Shouta to his chest.

The Symbol of Peace now stood holding Eraserhead in his arms just the way he had when he'd rescued the smaller hero during the USJ incident. It was the same head of disheveled black hair resting against his pec. The same scruffy jaw and the same thin lips parting to take shaky breaths. That same precious, delicate, trembling face. All Might spoke in a low voice, just as he did back then, "Sorry, Aizawa-kun." And with that a surge of unprocessed guilt welled up in the giant man's heart. Last time he had been sorry that he hadn't shown up just a little sooner to spare Shouta from that near-death beating; To spare him from Nomu- that *thing* made in the image of his might. But what was he sorry for this time? There was no Nomu this time. Unless... Unless *he'd* played the part. Did this mean... Was he really no better than-

A bird chirped. The little kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo-kyo of a grey nightjar.

It gave All Might just the diversion he needed to refocus. There was no time for reflection right now. Any good hero knew when to keep his mind looking forward. It was very early Saturday morning, around 3:00 am. They were very close to UA, just a block or so off. For all Yagi knew as a first time teacher, this street could still be part of the training grounds, but he wasn't sure. ANYONE could come walking by, at ANY moment. The fresh, night breeze and the threat of being seen made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Brought back into that primal state of being where physical intelligence ruled, All Might felt an animalistic urgency to hide Aizawa. Not out of shame, but out of ownership. He wanted to conceal the scruffy thing from others, get him home where he could see him, protect him, keep him. Concerned for his unresponsive state and vulnerable shivering form, All Might brought them back to UA in what seemed like only a few mighty bounds.

The large hero was careful as he re-entered the school. He balanced Shouta expertly - having carried upwards of 10 people at once in the past - and fished in the deep pocket of his cargo pants for his teacher's I.D. ... ...His fingers bumped against the edge of his cell phone... keys... -There it was! Thank God he hadn't lost that in the scuffle or he'd have to leave behind the mystery of an obliterated door. He made sure to carefully stand so that his bulk completely concealed Shouta's image from any cameras. Once inside he peered around dark corners and halls, ensuring that he and his prize would not be seen as he brought them back to the safe yellow light of the teacher's lounge. All Might closed the door behind them and exhaled in relief. He looked down at the face resting against his pec; that vulnerable expression pulling at his heart. "Shouta? Shouta-kun?" But there was no response. Those ivory lids rested shut, that soft, ragged breath the only sound the smaller man made.

All Might walked over to the far corner of the room where Aizawa had built his nest. It was here that he felt the first real, coherent spike of remorse. It was because of the way the sleeping bag was scuffed carelessly aside, like no one wanted it anymore. The little ring of empty juice boxes and wrappers that had encircled it were now just a meaningless array of trash that could've come from anywhere. Of all the things that could've shaken the alpha hero at the apex of his manly confidence, it was the damn sleeping bag. 'I did that,' All Might thought. 'I ruined his little nest.' The larger hero knelt and held Shouta with one mighty arm as he used his free hand to smooth out the crumpled yellow material. Once the bag was flattened back out, he flipped the front panel open and carefully nestled Aizawa in, guiding his bare legs into the depths of the soft fabric. All Might looked for the zipper but didn't see it. Since it was one of those heavy duty things that covered the wearer's head, of course it must have the zipper inside - but when Yagi reached in his hand bumped into something else instead. All Might lifted his eyebrows, taking hold of the object. "What's this then, little Aizawa?" Withdrawing his hand he pulled out a fresh juice pouch. "Tch! Shouta." All Might spoke softly. "You must live out of that bag." Yagi pulled the tab that sealed the straw-like nub topping the pouch. He slid one large arm under Aizawa's back and cradled his skull in his giant palm, holding him upright enough to drink. But the smaller man still didn't open his eyes. All Might moved around to sit behind the half-bagged hero, pulling him closer so that his head could rest against his mighty shoulder. He held the drink to Shouta's mouth, letting a large drop wet the man's lip, but not so much as a single swipe came from the pink tongue inside.

All Might tensed his arm around the cradled hero, jostling him a few times, trying to get him to respond. "Aizawa-kun!"

Still nothing.

Genuine concern flooded All Might's chest. He set the juice down and rested his hand against the side of Shouta's face, drawing his thumb gently over the scar beneath his eye. Why couldn't Aizawa just open his eyes? All Might knew his own strength perfectly and he was *certain* he hadn't done any real damage to the smaller man. This was all just... emotional, right? Or did he make a mistake? What if he'd been... too big for him... Could he have hurt... Without a single concern for his career or the implications calling Recovery Girl would have on his freedom, he shifted his weight and dove his hand down into his pocket. He pulled his cell phone out and used his thumb to scroll through the list of contacts. As the names zipped past, something bumped his arm, causing him to miss the name he was looking for. At first, All Might didn't even realize what had happened. He furrowed his brow and kept his eyes glued to his phone, using his thumb to sweep the list back up in the other direction, to catch the name that had escaped him. And something bumped his arm again.

Looking down this time, All Might's blue eyes found the smaller hero looking right up at him. Shouta had struggled to roll over onto his front, his slim stomach now resting against All Might's own. His disheveled, black velvet locks of hair stood out against All Might's shirt in beautiful contrast. His scruffy jaw just brushed against the larger hero's bare chest, and he was looking directly up at him with those sleepy eyes. All Might's breath caught in his throat as he stared back down, lowering the phone in disbelief. Before he could say anything, a pale hand drifted up to rest on his muscled chest alongside that scruffy jaw, the long ivory fingers curling until Shouta's hand resembled a paw. All Might glanced at it and then shifted his gaze back to the smaller hero's face. Aizawa spoke the moment their eyes made contact again.

"Nya?"

All Might's chest hitched as he held back a cough of surprise, a coppery taste at the back of his mouth. Was that a meow? Did Shouta just-

But before he could say anything, the hand that was curled like a paw pressed against him and the sleek figure continued to worm its way over onto the other side. Aizawa closed his eyes, his scruffy cheek and soft hair sweeping down across All Might's chest as he curled up again. The only difference from before was that the smaller hero was no longer trembling. That's when All Might realized - he was sleeping. Probably very deeply. So then the eye contact - that must've been some kind of altered, dream-state thing, right? Something not entirely conscious? Whatever it was, All Might felt relieved. ...And aroused. The things Shouta did! ...Meowing like that?! Toshinori found it to be too utterly cute. How could the little teacher be so impossibly adorable and scruffy at the same time? So abrasive and delicate? It drove the larger hero wild.

Steam drifted quietly up from All Might's body and he finally relaxed out of his hero posture, still easily able to support Aizawa's weight. He felt that if he didn't make a conscious effort to calm down he would end up taking the smaller man again right here. He picked up the pouch of juice and drank it all in one long gulp, washing the taste of coppery blood from his mouth. His body needed a break anyway. His fist, not as meaty now but still large, crumpled the pouch of juice. The trash bin was on the other side of the room. Yagi exhaled in defeat and just let the thing drop to the floor with the others. He brushed his hand down the back of Shouta's head, stroking the man's hair. This worked out perfectly anyway. He didn't like Aizawa to see him in his weaker state, he almost felt like the man scrutinized him all the worse when he wasn't fully flexed, so what better way to let his body recharge a little than when the moody little hero was sleeping soundly.

All Might carefully shifted so that he could finish tucking Shouta into the sleeping bag. When he reached inside this time, he found the zipper and pulled it closed. He brushed the hair from the dreaming ivory face, now framed almost comically by the sleeping bag, and stood up, turning for the row of teacher's lockers against the far wall. He opened his own and pulled out a fresh shirt, this one also white, but with the picture of an American flag on it, complete with a colorful burst of fireworks all around. It was a ridiculous shirt, and absolutely perfect for the hero who named all of his moves after the country. He swung the locker door shut and paused a minute. What if... He stepped over to Aizawa's locker. It was unlocked. He opened it. A spare costume and utility belt hung inside, but that wasn't what we was looking for. Stuffed into the bottom of the locker was a half empty bag of cat food, an empty plastic cup resting on top; The man was always feeding strays. On the top shelf of the locker were some sloppily folded spare clothes. A pair of lightweight sweatpants and a matching shirt - black of course - but just what All Might was hoping for. "Perfect," Toshinori said.

He should let the man go, he knew that, but there was still a number of things to discuss. The calm of the sleeping figure wasn't some happy ending - the man was traumatized and out of his mind- sleeping soundly because he'd been absolutely wrecked. When Shouta woke up, he would be angry, frightened, and who knew what else. And All Might still hadn't clarified 'why' it was so important that the smaller teacher stop sabotaging Deku's confidence. If the Number One Hero went down now, what would happen to Deku? The fate of 'One for All' still wasn't sound - Izuku still needed guidance. And if the student learned what his childhood hero had done? It would ruin his confidence more than anything Aizawa could ever say to him. The quirk finding a new and capable host was for the good of all mankind. Yagi was mostly at peace with the fact it was time to pass the torch, but to lose it and shrivel into nothing, and fail to even prepare his successor? FORGET THAT! It was still very early Saturday morning, still dark outside! Things didn't have to be over yet! He was going to take this weekend for himself. The Number One Hero never asked for anything in return for his decades of service. He'd spent his entire life, including his youth, either training to be a hero or being one. And he had finally chosen his prize - a prize all his own; Shouta! And he was going to take the whole weekend with the moody little brat that had thrown his head into such a storm. There was no going back now anyway; Nothing he could do to take back what he'd done. So he would take the weekend - right up until class on Monday morning if he damn well felt like it!

All Might knew in a disconnected sort of way that every single one of the justifications rushing through his head was selfish bullshit, but he would do it anyway, if for nothing other than the chance it would give him to explain things to Aizawa. To see if he could just get him to understand about Deku. That and... he just wasn't ready to let go. Not yet. All Might pulled the spare clothes from the locker and shut the door. He began to quietly stack Aizawa's things on top of the slumbering banana. The boots, the rags of the uniform, the utility belt, scarf and spare clothes. ...The socks? Where were the socks?! Yagi realized in his accounting of the smaller man's things that he'd completely missed his socks. He scratched the back of his neck and threw a lopsided smile down at the sleeping face. "Tch! Sorry, Aizawa-kun." But there could be worse things than someone stumbling across of a pair of abandoned socks.

Yagi slid his long, lanky arms under the sleeping figure and stood. He carried his prize out of the teacher's lounge with the same ease with which he'd brought him in. His body was deflated but he was still tall, his large, strong frame evident even when his musculature was not. Even without that mass he was still a giant and it wasn't like his bones shrunk. Long strides carried them to the parking garage, where All Might actually had a vehicle; More specifically, a truck. An old American model in a vintage saddle brown; A gift from a donor. Toshinori opened the passenger side door and carefully settled Shouta into the large foot well. The man was still out cold. A minute later a pair of headlights cut through the darkness as Yagi drove home with his prize.


	4. Bringing Home a Stray

***All Might's hand twitched. Then his shoulder. He had been prepared to fight All for One. Prepared to give his everything, even his life, and finish what he'd started. But he hadn't prepared to see Deku die. How did his nemesis get a hold of Izuku? When had this happened? How could he have failed to protect him? 'I did this,' All Might thought. 'I ruined everything.' The little body lay at the feet of All for One, deep crimson spilling from tangled green hair. And All for One was about to give a finishing blow.***

Aizawa's pale eyelids opened half way. His throat felt sore and dry. He awoke to find himself in the yellow sleeping bag, pulled into the lap of the Number One Hero. Only, All Might was not in his hero form. He was the long, lanky giant again, with a dribble of blood in the corner of his mouth. That huge, wicked, almost sunflower-shaped scar was evident on the side of his torso. The hero was twitching a little, but his eyes were closed. Shouta's breath caught in his throat. Toshinori was dreaming! His shoulders and blonde head rested back against the wall, his hands loosely cradling the bundled erasure hero.

***All Might's powerful form was at its limit. His single lung strained and his body threatened to give out. And Deku - Deku was seconds away from being destroyed! With every last ounce of strength he had, with the very last ember of One for All flaring brightly, All Might rushed forward. He could not let Deku perish!***

Yagi leaned forward a bit, his headed bobbing down, his brow furrowed. In his dream he was charging forward. In reality he was leaning over the Shouta in his lap. Aizawa's first instinct was to flee - the man was intimidating even in his sleep. But he knew better this time than to mistake the strength of the wasted figure that held him. He needed to get his bearings before trying to escape. The events of what had happened came rushing back and he began to tremble, wishing he could return to that disconnected state of blissful sleep. He also felt thankful to be wrapped in his yellow bag - a familiar cocoon that made him feel safe. But the truth was, he wasn't safe. He didn't even know where he was.

Shouta turned his head ever so slightly and rolled a bit more onto his back. He attempted to get a better look at his surroundings without waking the sleeping giant. They were on the floor. A great bed - the biggest he had ever seen - stood next to them. 'I'm in his fucking bedroom,' Shouta thought. The giant headboard of the monster bed, as well as a hefty night stand, dresser, and chair, were crafted from the deepest walnut and polished to a shine. The color was so rich it could almost be black. Two of the walls - the one behind the great headboard and the one adjacent - were a dark chocolate brown, only a few shades lighter than the rich walnut wood. The other two, and the ceiling, were a soft white that brought visual dimension to the space. Pulling the contrast together into a warm, inviting ensemble was an impossibly clean, plush carpet in deep tan beneath them. And the grand finale - The vivid red and blue hued focal point of the room - The Bedspread. Even from his viewpoint on the floor the print was obvious - American Flag.

"Tch!" Shouta wrinkled his nose in what could only be a half-laugh and half-scoff at the Number One Hero's predictable tastes. Aizawa was neutral about the country - he didn't give a hang either way; It was All Might's childish fan-boying that he couldn't understand.

***'TCH!' All for One scoffed at the Number One Hero! He was about to land the killing blow on Deku's green head! All Might clenched his cheeks and activated his quirk, blasting forward as fast as he could to rescue his protege. He drew a mighty arm back, gathering more power than he ever had before! BEYOND PLUS ULTRA! All Might's fist came powering forward, his eyes glowing electric blue, his teeth bared as he roared! UNITED STATES OF SM- The moment his knuckles made contact with his nemesis, he felt the impact of his own blow against his own face - as if he had been on the receiving side of his own fist.*** The intensity of the dream and the surprise of the impact struck Yagi as if he had really punched himself with everything One for All had to offer. His body gave a violent spasm - his head rocketed back and thumped against the wall at the same moment his waking voice burst from his lips, twisting the battle cry from his dream into a real life bellow of surprise.

"-smMAHHHHHHGGH!"

Shouta recoiled inside his yellow cocoon in terror, his face half hidden in the shadows of the bag's soft material, his eyes wide and the corners of his mouth pulled into a frightened grimace.

All Might sucked in a deep breath and stared forward without looking down at Aizawa. Not all of his switches had flipped on just yet. He lifted a hand to his mouth and coughed a few times. What a hell of a dream. He took another steady breath and rested his hand on the yellow bag in his lap. And thank God it was just a dream! Deku was safe then. Yagi's shoulders relaxed. That punch though. Why did striking All for One in the dream feel like striking himself? His waking brain made a faint connection between the dream and that brief instant when he'd compared himself to Nomu. Just before the realization came crashing down - he became aware that he was rubbing his great palm gently over the middle of the banana in his lap, as if to rub Aizawa's stomach through the material.

Toshinori suddenly looked down - fully awake now. "Shouta!" And just like that he inflated like a triggered puffer fish. How long had the little alley cat been awake, watching him struggle in his un-flexed state against his tumultuous dreams? All Might quickly gathered the yellow bundle in his arms and stood, transferring Aizawa to the bed. "Ha ha ha ha! Shouta! You're awake!"

Moody eyes watched him from inside the bag.

"Come out, Aizawa. We're filthy. Let's clean up."

Moody eyes watched him from inside the bag. "Don't touch me," came Shouta's voice, soft and deep like a growling purr. "Clean yourself."

All Might's great smile faltered a little. Not because he was going to be dissuaded, rather, he had simply hoped not to fight again so soon. He reached right into the yellow bag. As his mighty hand searched for the zipper Aizawa recoiled and trembled, his bluff called - All that moody sass was just for show. "Ah ha!" All Might's fingers grasped the zipper and gave it a yank. He opened the bag and threw back the flap. Shouta averted his gaze and began to breathe heavily, his slender figure shaking beneath All Might's over-sized t-shirt. His hair was more of a mess than usual, and All Might could see faint bruises on his neck and arms, roughly the same size as the Number One Hero's fingers. The sight of those temporary markings on that ivory flesh sent a small rush of guilt through All Might's chest. Guilt and something else. He'd made those marks, after all. He'd made them when he'd ... done what he had done. All Might made a mental note to check over that body after they were all cleaned up; He felt responsible for making sure there was no real damage. Just as he felt responsible for cleaning the man up. The Symbol of Peace was genuinely concerned for Aizawa's well being, and it was in his nature to feel personally responsible for others. What he did not recognize, was just how possessive he had already become.

The older hero stooped forward to scoop a strong arm under Aizawa's back and guide him off the bed. Shouta's svelte legs had no choice but to swing down over the edge of the mattress, his bare feet landing on the tidy, plush carpet. Aizawa mostly hung from the supportive arm wrapped around him, his legs wobbly beneath him. His body ached and his ass hurt. All Might waited a moment, supporting the smaller man easily and giving him a chance to get his bearings. As Shouta tried to steady himself, the larger hero took a moment to enjoy the way *his* t-shirt hung from that shivering form. All Might extended his free arm to gesture ahead toward the bedroom door, which was open. "Come, Shouta, the bathroom is this way." With just a little firm pressure, the arm supporting Aizawa pulled him forward, forcing him to take a small step.

Shouta's wobbly legs nearly collapsed beneath him, but he managed one shaky step. He was working on a second when his eyes caught sight of the pile of his stuff on the carpet. His grey utility belt, his boots, his scarf, his underwear... And the sloppily folded pair of lightweight sweatpants and his favorite black t-shirt; His spare clothes from the teacher's lounge, from his personal locker. 'He raided my locker?' Aizawa thought. 'He just helped himself to my personal things?' Now his legs did give out. His lithe form twisted in toward All Might and he caught himself against the heavily muscled body. His thighs were trembling too much. He just couldn't find the mental reserve to walk right now. The frightened panting of his breath against All Might's chest was enough to cause the larger man to scoop him up into both arms.

All Might carried the smaller hero out of the bedroom, down the hall, and into the bathroom. He enjoyed holding the sleek, almost delicate frame in his arms and set Shouta back on his own two feet with a little reluctance. This time, he guided the man's hands to the edge of the sink so he could steady himself. "I'll be right back, Shouta. Take a moment, if you need to." All Might gestured toward the toilet before stepping out of the bathroom, closing the door behind himself. Allowing Aizawa just a moment, the giant hero took a brisk walk through his spacious abode, trying to buy time for his 'guest' and gather his head. All Might checked the clock. 1:15 pm, Saturday afternoon. They'd really dozed off for a while. The giant hero gripped the back of his own neck with one hand, a flush of red sweeping across the perfect light tan of his face. He couldn't believe he let Aizawa wake up first and catch him dreaming like that. But it couldn't be helped now. He got over the embarrassment quickly. The important thing was that they still needed to talk... *really* talk, but the smaller teacher was so shaken. He didn't have to push the issue just yet; They still had tonight and all of Sunday. All Might was about to turn back for the bathroom when he glanced out the window and spotted his truck. Both doors were wide open. "Ha!" All Might said to himself, stepping outside to go lock up the vehicle. The way that little Shouta distracted him!

The moment All Might had released him, Aizawa slowly crumpled to floor of the bathroom. He was still shivering, but when All Might left the room he began to look around, unable to help his curiosity. The bathroom was large, with both a large tub and a separate shower. Shouta gave a little huff. What a large house for a large man! Of course the Number One Hero lived in such excess. Then again, he really was a huge guy. He literally needed more space. Sure, his house might be a lot nicer than the little room lesser heroes were afforded, but surely he earned a lot more donations and sponsors for all the work he did. ...But he probably only did the work for exactly that! For the rewards and the fanfare! ...Then again, for being famous he didn't have many friends. In fact it seemed like he didn't have ANY friends. The great hero's last birthday celebration was nothing more than an uncomfortable, impromptu outing at the bar with him and Hizashi. Aizawa furrowed his brow against the tiny sliver of sudden guilt he felt for being so combative during the hero's birthday. A USB drive with 100,000 hours of Present Mic's screaming on it wasn't exactly a gift for a champion, but Toshinori had accepted it with humble thanks. And Eraserhead's story about having bought the man an energy drink as a gift due to his failing stamina... Well... That was pretty harsh, come to think of it.

Shouta scowled at the large tub before him. What the hell was he thinking? Feeling sorry for the giant ass?! FUCK that! The Symbol of Peace probably had parties here every weekend just so he could run around with a hard-on for himself amidst all his fans! ...Then again, it was the weekend right now, and there were no sign of any visitors, himself excluded. There was a clean quietness to this home and so far not a single empty beer bottle or stray bra to signify any kind of party life. It just didn't add up.

'I bet he has at least one selfie of himself hanging up somewhere!' Aizawa thought. 'And I'll find it!' The smaller hero crawled toward the bathroom door on his hands and knees. The lean muscle along his lithe body tensed as he shakily pulled himself up. He opened the door... - And remembered that none of this mattered right now! Why was his mind all wrapped up in that shit?! He needed to ESCAPE. 'Be logical!' He scolded himself. 'Get a hold of yourself!'

Clothed in only All Might's enormous white shirt, Shouta stepped out into the hall. The fear came back to him. He looked over his shoulder to the right. No - The bedroom was back that way. To the left then... Yes. As quietly as he could he moved along the hall. The hallway was not carpeted like the bedroom, it was a dark walnut hardwood, polished to a shine and not a speck of dust in sight. There was a hallway runner on it though, and it muted Aizawa's steps into complete silence as he followed it along. The hall turned at the very end and Shouta rested his sleek frame against the wall, peering cautiously around the edge, expecting to come face to face with the massive man at any moment.

Clear.

Aizawa could see from here that the hallway quickly opened up on both sides. It was a 50/50 shot. He darted around the bend and went straight into the opening on the left, where the house opened into an enormous main room; A great open living area with a high ceiling. The floor was the same hard wood but the largest, softest rug the underground hero had ever seen covered it like a carpet. A gigantic couch was in the middle of the room and a TV on the far side. Shouta's slender, trembling legs carried him out through the open space - he felt so *visible." His shaking hands fell upon the back of the couch and clutched as he looked around for his captor. To the left he could see a decent sized kitchen. To the right the great room opened onto the side of what looked like another hallway. So then... Aizawa spun around. The entrance to the house was right behind him. His lithe figure bolted forward with new found agility, one slender arm reaching for the door, his heart racing, his fingers about to make contact with the handle - was it over? Was it this easy!?

But the door opened for him.

All Might stepped inside, his massive body blocking the entire doorway. Aizawa recoiled. The giant man swung the door shut as he stepped forward. "Shouta!" The smaller hero meant to turn and run but his legs went wobbly again. He stumbled backward and fell on his ass. All Might was already reaching for him. "Careful, Shouta!" The smaller hero scrambled backward, turned to the side and struggled to get his feet under himself, but he couldn't get his damn legs to do what he wanted. All Might's giant hand brushed over his back, that massive arm about to encircle him and gather him up. Shouta squirmed in response, trying to roll and twist away like a feral cat.

"AIZAWA!" All Might raised his voice - A tone of command in it.

The smaller teacher froze into a tense, coiled spring at the sound, like he was ready to fight for his life. All Might reached forward, brushing his palm over the side of Shouta's face and sinking his massive fingers into his tangled black mane. He tightened his grasp, just enough to get a firm handful of those soft onyx locks, his knuckles firm against the scalp. He could direct Aizawa's head in any direction with this grip, but he was gentle, and only steered the man's head enough to make him look up at him.

Shouta remained obstinate for a moment, resisting the giant hand, but it was no use. His head was forced to tilt back. His scruffy jaw lifted and his delicate ivory neck became exposed to the stronger hero. His lips parted with shaky breaths and his beautiful, stormy, steel grey eyes met Yagi's gaze. All at once the sleek strength melted from the smaller man and he became completely docile in All Might's grasp, both heroes taking silent note of the peculiar way Shouta responded to the hair pulling. The dominant hero immediately scooped Aizawa into his arms and returned him to the bathroom.

Dropping Shouta carefully to his own two feet, All Might turned and started filling the tub with water. Shouta slowly crumbled down again and sat curled up beneath the t-shirt, quietly watching, listening to the sound of the roaring faucet. All Might found the right temperature and turned back to the smaller man. He reached down and grabbed Aizawa, mighty hands scooping beneath his arms, and lifted him effortlessly back to his feet. Shouta went along with it, until those giant hands took hold of the white t-shirt and began to pull it up and off of him. He immediately protested, his shoulders drawing up toward his ears, his hands raising to grasp the material, his body trying to curl forward protectively. "No!" He growled.

"It's time to wash up, Shouta!" The larger hero gave a huge smile, trying to turn the situation a little lighter. "I'd let you keep the shirt, but it fits you terribly!" With that he carefully pulled the fabric up over Shouta's head, his mighty hands firmly guiding the smaller hero's arms as he needed to, pretending the soft little whimpers of protest didn't pull at his heart. When the shirt was freed, All Might flung it into the corner of the bathroom.

'Naked!' An alarm thundered in Aizawa's mind. 'He's got me naked again!' But before the erasure hero could curl up All Might scooped him close yet again. This time he set him down in the water, right on his ass in the tub. Shouta pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his slender arms around them, trembling uncontrollably. All Might watched him for a moment.

"Is it too cold?"

A faint blush had settled in across the smaller man's pale flesh. He glanced at the Number One Hero but didn't answer. All Might reached his hand into the water himself, swirling his fingers around. It seemed okay. Hot enough, but not scalding. He pulled his hand from the water and reached forward, taking Aizawa by the shoulders and steering him back, forcing him slowly to uncurl and lay down. The little hero's arms shot up and clutched the sides of the tub desperately, the slender muscles of his arms straining, a hot little flush of panic spilling over his face. But he could do nothing. All Might pushed him all the way back until his black hair was floating in the water on either side of his head like spilled India ink.

"Shhhh, Shouta. Calm down, okay?" All Might let go and shut the water off. In that short moment Aizawa sat up and slid an arm over the side of the tub, already beginning to pull his svelte body out of the water. The giant hero encircled the slender forearms with his mighty hands and pried them away from the edge of the tub. Shouta strained against him but the muscular champion drove him back with barely an effort. The Number One Hero released the limber arms in exchange for the slender, sculpted shoulders, pressing him all the way down into the water again. Aizawa's eyes began to shine with standing tears. All Might took hold of the man's head with his hands, one enormous palm on either side of that scruffy jaw. He waited for the smaller man to make eye contact. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Aizawa exhaled - Quick, trembling breaths spilling from his lips, a shining tear rolling over one cheek. He wanted to believe it. All Might gently scooped a hand under the smaller hero's chin to cradle his scruffy jaw. He guided Shouta's head slowly back until the water covered everything but his eyes, nose and mouth. With his other hand he smoothed back Aizawa's hair, making sure that every strand got dampened. Next he reached for the soap and plucked a clean wash-rag from a small stack beside the tub. He dove both hands into the water and quickly worked up a thick lather. Shouta lay where he was positioned, his chest rising and falling, feeling completely vulnerable and on display for the stronger hero. He had no idea what the man might do to him.

All Might began to wash his alley cat. The giant hand swept the sudsy cloth over every inch of the smaller body. Shouta pulled away whenever the cloth ran over a bruise or a sensitive area, and Toshinori paused to examine each of these. The slender arms. The sculpted neck. The curve of the ribs. The smooth, svelte stomach. The graceful angles of the hips. And pretty much every single inch of Eraserhead's light musculature. All Might washed every nook and cranny of that beautiful body, his hands gentle yet firm. He was very careful when the cloth moved between Shouta's legs, the smaller hero's thighs shifting nervously when he washed him there. Finally, after scrutinizing every part of the younger hero one more time, All Might was satisfied that he had done no serious damage to Aizawa. He sighed in relief and used one giant finger to guide Shouta's jaw, turning the smaller man's face up toward his own. One large thumb swept gently back and forth along that scruffy, soapy jawline. Aizawa's ivory face pressed ever so slightly in toward the giant hand stroking his jaw. All Might took notice. Shouta's eyes closed, as if, for just a moment, he enjoyed the larger hero's touch. All Might continued to stroke that scruffy cheek with him thumb, not wanting to disturb the moment. But finally Aizawa's eyes flung back open, blinking a few times as he suddenly pulled away. All Might watched after him a moment, then lowered his hand into the water to pull the plug from the drain.

Shouta returned to his protective posture as the water drained, curling up his soapy body, shivering as the warmth of the bath dissipated. All Might turned away and kicked off his shoes, then reached over to turn the shower on instead. He unzipped his pants and tugged them off his massive body, stripping down and quickly soaping himself under the water. Now that All Might was not directly in his personal space Shouta had time to become moody again. What did the big asshole plan to do? Leave him cold and soapy? He threw a scowl over at the large hero, but froze when he saw that All Might was butt naked. It was like staring at a statue of Hercules. Only bigger, with more muscles. All Might was HUGE. Heavily muscled head to toe and so impossibly tall. The droplets of water burst into a mist against his mighty pecs and shoulders. His blonde hair transformed into wet gold. Aizawa stared at the way the suds washed over the cut angles and bulk of the Number One's body; The broad, strong back, the chiseled abs, the meaty bump of his ass and those heavily muscled thighs. 'His body is so different than mine,' Shouta thought. Then he caught sight of those obliques! - Each one a huge, thick rope of muscle coiled around the hip to point down toward the man's tuft of golden curls and enormous member. 'His fuck muscles are as thick as my arms.'

All Might thoroughly soaped and rinsed, then turned back toward the tub, catching Aizawa staring at him. He flashed his huge smile. The smaller hero shrunk down immediately in response. All Might stepped over to retrieve him, scooping him out of the tub and pulling him under the warm shower where he sat them down together. Shouta began to tremble fearfully again, every bit of him shivering. All Might reached over for something out of Aizawa's line of sight, then rested his hand on top of the smaller hero's head. Shouta could feel the cool puddle of shampoo on his scalp. Enormous fingers gently worked the product through those onyx strands, fragrance filling the air. Those large fingertips turned out to be quite soothing. All Might took note once again how the smaller form leaned into certain scritches and scratches as if he actually enjoyed them a little. He repeated the process with some conditioner, knowing that wild mane would be a tangled mess without the stuff. Finally, when his mighty hands had squeezed the last of the soap from the slick black hair, All Might scooped a huge finger under the delicate, scruffy chin so he could see the man's face. Aizawa appeared to have fallen into a stupor. Not quite catatonic, just slow - like his thoughts were caught in a weird place between fear and sleepy comfort. All Might pulled his dazed little alley cat close and encircled his form with his massive body. He just held him. Very slowly, Shouta melted closer, just a little, his trembling head and shoulders huddling in against the larger man's chest, nesting in his muscled embrace. All Might cradled him close, curling around him protectively, wishing so badly that he could make him feel safe.


	5. Wildcat

Bringing home a stray is harder than it seems.

All Might held the erasure hero for some time, enjoying the warmth of the shower and hoping it would soothe the younger teacher. He also enjoyed the small, subtle way Shouta was leaned in against him, his head and shoulders nestled in against his mighty arms and chest, as if seeking protection. But finally, Yagi stood up and turned off the water. They couldn't just sit in here all afternoon. Besides, the steam was getting to be too much and hunger was gnawing. All Might stooped down to lift Aizawa back to his feet and supported him with one mighty arm. He thought the smaller man was beautiful soaking wet, his hair shiny and slick. The scruffy, wild mane was tamed down into long, glistening, wavy locks that followed closely against the shape of the man's lithe frame, for once not obscuring that ivory face and instead leaving bare every sharp angle of the cheekbones and jaw; The perfect nose and arch of the eyebrows. The rich black of the damp hair stood in high contrast to Shouta's pale flesh, accentuating the precise, delicate sculpture of his neck and shoulders. All Might was leaning down, bringing his face slowly closer, when he realized at the last moment that he was leering. He abruptly guided Aizawa over toward a stack of fresh towels and wrapped one around his shoulders.

Shouta managed to stand there on his own this time and slowly gripped the towel around himself, but he was still in that half-aware stupor. Toshinori grabbed his own towel and began to dry off, watching carefully. Aizawa's movements were still dazed and delayed. There also was a faint sadness to his expression and his eyes seemed to drift slowly from one unimportant thing to another; The stack of towels, All Might's crumpled white t-shirt, A droplet of water on the floor - like he was stuck one level of consciousness above sleepwalking. Yagi dried his golden head, hung up his towel, and then lifted the one from Shouta's shoulders to ruffle over the smaller hero's black mane. He was glad to notice Aizawa had stopped trembling, so there was that. All Might re-wrapped those pale shoulders before scooping the younger teacher into his arms. His beautiful prize melted effortlessly against his chest, his svelte legs draped over All Might's left arm, and his shoulders cradled by the right. His head rolled back softly and his long, damp hair trailed over All Might's arm. He had all the pliability of a scruffed cat.

All Might carried the smaller man back to his bedroom where he laid him carefully on the gigantic bed. Shouta lay exactly as he was delivered, not bothering to move at all except for the drawing of his breath; The same semi-aware, slightly sad expression on his face. It would make All Might feel bad, if he didn't have more pressing issues at heart. The massive hero turned toward his dresser and quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He ran his massive fingers through his blonde hair a few times, sweeping it back from his face, and then returned to the edge of the bed. Large hands carefully worked the towel away from Aizawa, who only made one small, late grab for it before it slid away from him. All Might reached under Aizawa's knees, hooking his calves with his mighty palms and pulling him so that his legs dangled off the side of the bed. The Number One Hero's massive form knelt on the floor, towel in hand, and wrapped one ivory foot in a gentle squeeze. "Okay, Shouta. Let's dry you off."

All Might grinned at the sight of Aizawa's slender foot in his enormous hands. It was perfectly clean, the heel smooth without a callous, and the toes splayed when he rubbed it dry. Yes, even his little alley-cat's toes were perfect, like a living marble carving. Yagi had to the fight urge to pull the foot up toward his lips and kiss the precious thing. Instead he dried the other, then dabbed the towel carefully up the sculpture of the shins, calves, knees, and thighs. With the same dreamy expression on his face, Shouta sat up. His gaze slowly drifted down to watch the lightly sun-kissed colored hands work up his thighs. 'His hands are so fucking big,' Aizawa thought. 'He's so much fucking bigger than me.'

The towel then pressed gently between the scruffy man's legs. Shouta could feel those massive fingers on the other side of the towel, working carefully to cradle and dry his junk. The sleek muscle along his chest and stomach tensed. His thighs strained to pull together. All Might stood up as the smaller man resisted and leaned over him a little, bracing his massive knees against the edge of the mattress. Aizawa felt those large fingers curl under to cup balls, firm but gentle. At the same time, that large thumb gently rubbed back and forth through the towel over his black curls. All Might leaned even further over the smaller man, planting his free hand on the mattress for balance. Shouta glanced slowly toward the heavily muscled arm, following it up to the heavily muscled shoulders now looming above him. He was surrounded in a cage of strength. Aizawa laid back down, the tension melting slowly from his stomach and thighs until he lay limp and docile again, willfully submitting to the larger man.

All Might did not fail to notice the way that body gave in to him. A large grin appeared on his face. He stared down into Shouta's bright, beautiful, steel grey eyes; They were the color of storm clouds with a bolt of lightning behind them. But his alley-cat was looking at something else. The smaller hero's gaze drifted slowly down over the light, mint-green t-shirt All Might was wearing. In the back of his mind Aizawa knew the shirt was ridiculous, just like every shirt that belonged to the Number One Hero, but he was too lost in a submissive head-space to make a fuss about it. There was a large star right in the middle of the shirt, and one word just above it. Shouta's lips parted with a whisper. "Tex..as."

All Might looked down at the print across his own chest, then flashed a smile back at Shouta. "Texas, little Aizawa!" He withdrew his hand from between the smaller man's legs and clenched it into a mighty fist to demonstrate. "Texas Smash!" But when Shouta flinched, and his shoulders shrugged up protectively, All Might rested a hand on his slender chest. "Hey, hey, Shouta. I'm not going to hit you."

A sudden jolt of reality crashed down in Toshinori's mind; He HAD hit the man before. Not with all his strength... Not even with half his strength. But he HAD hit him, and he'd done something else to him as well.

Before he could let himself dwell on it, All Might moved away from the bed and stooped down near the pile of Aizawa's things. "Good grief it's hard to concentrate when you're around." He retrieved the erasure hero's set of spare clothes and laid them on the bed. He cast the towel aside and shook out the lightweight sweatpants. One enormous hand slid down to cup the sleek, smooth calf of a long leg and guide it into the clothing. Then once more for the other leg. The larger hero took note of the way that clean, smooth flesh felt against his palms. A primal urge began to surface as he remembered what it felt like to have that body trembling under him, calling out because of him, to have himself buried in that beautiful figure... -His lascivious thoughts were broken when he noticed the small, stitched cat at the very bottom of one pant-leg, near the ankle. "Ha ha, Shouta, you really do like cats!"

All Might hoisted the smaller hero from the bed and set him on his feet, pulling his pants up to cover his ivory ass. As he grabbed Aizawa's spare shirt and shook it out, he had time to take note of how the lightweight sweatpants clung just enough to the trim teacher to accentuate his slender build. Before Shouta could do anything the soft, worn fabric of his favorite shirt shoomped down over his head. All Might pulled the smaller body back against him, working Aizawa's arms through the sleeves carefully, like dressing a giant doll. In the process his head dipped down closer than necessary toward the crook of Shouta's neck to catch a wiff of his scent.

All Might pointed ahead of them toward a large mirror that stood atop his dresser. Shouta looked up slowly, still sluggish. In the mirror he saw himself with his favorite, worn-in, lazy-clothes. The V-neck of the black shirt seemed to accentuate the perfect sharp contours of his collar bones. Also in the mirror, All Might was standing behind him looking huge. The sides of the man's torso and even his waist was still visible, even with Aizawa standing directly in front of him. Just as the smaller man's shell-shocked mind was making the connection of 'how fucking huge' the man behind him was, he saw All Might's hand fall to his shoulder in the mirror. Then he felt the man's enormous hips bump against his ass. Even with the clothing on he could feel the Number One Hero's bulge. Shouta felt a spike of dread rush through his heart. Surely his captor wouldn't dress him just to … to do that again right now….

All Might's hips came again, this time forcing Shouta to begin walking forward. "The kitchen is this way, little Aizawa."

Soon they were in the decent-sized kitchen the escapee had spotted earlier. There was a moderately sized rectangular table. It could clearly seat several but it was pushed flush against the wall, and only one chair stood at either end. It was obviously only used for the Symbol of Peace himself; Another strike against the moody teacher's theory that All Might was a party animal.

The large hero pulled out one of the chairs and directed Aizawa to take a seat. When the smaller man complied, All Might turned for the fridge and began to pull a few things out. "Neither of us have eaten since yesterday. I don't know about you, but I'm famished!"

Shouta watched carefully as the large hero placed a pan on the stove. He saw a mighty hand grasp a dark, green, glass bottle and tilt it over the pan, spilling a little olive oil in. Might arms then began to hack a few things up on a carving board. Aizawa felt a wave of genuine confusion unfold across his muddled thoughts as he watched the muscular, mighty back of the Number One Hero bend intently over the kitchen counter. ...Cooking. The Symbol of Peace cooked his own food? He didn't have it hand delivered in gift wrapped little boxes while the press took pictures? That was… unexpected. Shouta was so perplexed that he didn't even think about the possibility of escape while the larger hero's back was turned. As if on cue with his thoughts, All Might turned to look over his shoulder. He was stronger and faster than the erasure hero – well, he was stronger and faster than *every* hero - but he also knew better than to underestimate his little alley-cat's cleverness. He expected to catch Shouta slinking away, but he wasn't. He just sat in that chair, his traumatized mind watching with a gentle sort of confusion, staring at… something. All Might looked down, trying to follow the smaller man's gaze. Then it hit him.

"My stomach?"

The smaller man's eyes drifted slowly upward to meet All Might's electric blue gaze. The giant hero took it as an affirmation.

"I get hungry just like you, Aizawa-kun." Yagi actually felt a wave of shyness creep over himself. For one, he hated when Shouta judged him so harshly, and he was sure the man would judge him mercilessly in all things. Second, he had always been a strong man. The *strongest* man, in fact. And anything that detracted from that wasn't exactly his favorite thing to talk about. Knowing that he cared a little too much what Shouta thought of him, it was a tender topic. Nothing that would send him running though. The Number One Hero was surprisingly much more sensitive about his age than anything else.

"The body adapts surprisingly well to having a stomach removed. If you're curious about the details you can look it up sometime, but the short version is that it essentially makes a new place to hold food. Not quite a new stomach, but pretty close." All Might turned back to the counter. He picked up the cutting board. It was heaped with chopped food. Carrots, onions, some kind of meat – It looked like chicken. With one firm shake he expertly flung the entire contents into the pan. He began to stir at it with a bamboo spatula. He left an opening for Shouta to ask a question or give a comment, but none came.

"I had to eat small, frequent meals at first. It gave me more cooking practice than I ever wanted. Now I always cook a whole lot at once so there's always leftovers to pick at." All Might went back to the fridge and pulled a carton of eggs out, glancing over at Shouta with an ever confident smile. "They say that with time most people end up eating normally again. I think I'm almost there."

All Might turned back to the food. There was a rice cooker on the counter which he opened. He began shoveling warm, fresh rice into the steaming pan, then stirring it vigorously with the spatula, mixing up all the ingredients together. Finally, when the meal was done, he retrieved two bowls and filled them each with a generous portion. Shouta didn't say a word but it was evident that he was listening by the eye-contact he made every time Toshinori turned around to look at him. Yagi thought his 'guest' seemed a little more 'awake' now. Perhaps the clothes and the smell of food emboldened him a bit.

Aizawa's lithe stomach growled. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until the bowl of chicken-fried rice was placed on the table right before him. All Might turned away to go fetch them each a pair of chopsticks. When he turned back, Aizawa was hunched over the table devouring the food like a wild animal, his fingers clutched around the bowl and occasionally helping to shovel the food into his mouth.

"Shouta!" All Might was quite surprised. The strict, proper teacher had quite a feral side to him.

The smaller hero flinched at the sound of his name, eyes shifting to peer over at All Might warily, but he only seemed to eat faster – As if he meant to gobble it down before the larger man had a chance to take it from him. This reaction only further surprised All Might.

"SHOUTA!" He stepped forward and slapped the chopsticks to the table. "Slow down before you choke! There's plenty more!"

But his little alley-cat could not be dissuaded. The food tasted SO GOOD to Aizawa. After the long time since his last meal, after the beating and trauma he endured, he was simply ravenous. With not a single concern for his rude table manners, Shouta continued to devour the meal, a grain of rice escaping here and there to fall to the table-top. When he was finished, the smaller hero set the bowl down and pushed it aside a little, now eyeing All Might's bowl. Cautious eyes rolled up toward the dominant man as ivory hands reached tentatively closer to the Number One Hero's bowl. All Might locked eyes with the little teacher trying to steal his portion.

Shouta licked his lips, bits of rice stuck to his scruffy jaw as he spoke. "It's good."

All Might was powerless to stop the little wildcat. He was just too fond of the smaller man. Not to mention it felt good that Shouta enjoyed his cooking. Was there finally something about him that Aizawa liked?! All Might flashed his huge, bright smile. "Eat then, Shouta!"

The smaller man didn't have to be told twice. He seized All Might's bowl and clutched it hungrily to his face. The massive hero turned to fix himself a new bowl and took a seat at the table, eating calmly with a pair of chopsticks. As he watched Aizawa something occurred to him. "You don't each a lot of home cooked meals, do you?"

Shouta shook his head no and continued eating. It wasn't words but at least it was a response.

"All those wrappers and snacks in your bag…. That's all vending stuff isn't it?"

Shouta nodded yes. He continued eating voraciously until he was almost done with the second bowl, at which point he reached forward to grab the chopsticks from the table. All Might wondered what exact point had been crossed that Aizawa now chose to eat like a human being. The smaller hero held the bowl up in a much more proper manner, still protectively though, still greedily. A flush of faint red rested across his pale flesh; A little embarrassed about his fit of hunger.

All Might couldn't keep the smile from his face. He felt good to have provided the meal. He also felt a twinge of ownership that turned him on. Shouta had once been completely out of his reach. Aloof. A mystery he couldn't solve, a problem he had to face, a friend he couldn't have. Half a day ago it had all changed. He'd taken the man, and then felt an overwhelming urge to bring him home, to hide him from others, to protect him, to keep him, and now he was doing just that. The beautiful, untouchable Aizawa was in *his* home, cleaned in *his* bath, dressed in *his* bedroom, eating in *his* kitchen. The thought of that smooth, svelte stomach filled greedily with *his* food drove All Might wild. Toshinori had to willfully fight to drop his gaze and focus on his meal.

"Aizawa..." He finally said, his voice taking on a very serious tone. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't." Shouta said. The response came so quick and clear that it caught All Might off guard.

"...Come again, Aizawa?"

"I said no. The discussion is closed." A shadow fell over Shouta's brow.

"Sho-" All Might began, but he was cut off.

"I expelled an entire class before, Yagi!" Aizawa suddenly stood up, causing his chair to scoot back. He slapped his hands down on the table and rose his voice. "How dare you even bring it up to me again!"

All Might set down his bowl quietly and stood up.

Shouta glared up at him from across the table, lifting one hand to gesture angrily. "After what you... What you did to me?!" His lithe form wavered to the side a little, like he was dizzy. He placed both his hands back on the table to steady himself. "You'll be LUCKY if I just expel that green-haired little brat!" Shouta began to wobble again, his voice going breathless. "I have- I have- half a mind to- kick his ass first!" Aizawa's eyes rolled back in his head and his lids closed. The smaller hero collapsed against the table and slid to the floor. He was out.


	6. A Logical Ruse

A rational deception puts All Might in the worst of moods.

All Might rushed forward and dropped to his knees, catching the black-haired teacher's head the moment before it struck the floor. "Shouta!" The larger hero cradled Aizawa close, patting the side of his cheek gently and trying to stir him. "Hey hey! Aizawa!"

Nothing. The eyes remained closed, the body limp.

"Shit!" All Might said, brushing a large hand over the side of Shouta's ivory face, sweeping the hair out of the way. 'What happened?!' All Might thought frantically. 'Is it because of the food? Or… Did I hurt him?'

All at once, Aizawa began to convulse. His back arched sharply and his knees began to knock together. His shoulders trembled, his chest hitched, his scruffy jaw opened as he took short, erratic breaths. Small squeaking gasps escaped his ivory throat.

"Shit! SHIT!" All Might scooped him up and carried him quickly to the living room. The massive hero set Aizawa on the enormous couch, believing it would keep the smaller man from bumping his head or hurting himself. Toshinori's mighty hands began to tremble and his mind raced for a solution. "Re- Recovery girl! Her number's in my phone!"

All Might ran out of the room and barreled down the hallway toward the bedroom where he'd left his cellphone. His mind scrambled to keep up. 'She won't be at the school today - Doesn't matter! She just needs to tell me where she is. I can get him to her immediately!' All Might spotted his phone laying atop the dresser. He grabbed it up and scrolled frantically through his contacts, just as he had before in the teacher's lounge. When 'Recovery Girl' scrolled into view he caught the name with his finger. "Pick up! Pick up!" All Might squeezed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

'Thank God!' All Might thought. "Chiyo! Where are you?"

"…Yagi? Is that you?"

"Yes! Chiyo! Where are you?"

"I'm at home, Yagi. Have you had another coughing fit? What's the matter?" Chiyo was very concerned for the Number One Hero. She understood better than most how the loss of the stomach and a lung affected Toshinori's health.

"You're home? Where's home? I need your address!"

Chiyo was growing concerned, but such an impromptu request was not new for her. As both a pro hero and a nurse for a place like U.A. house calls weren't so out of the ordinary. She was already convinced the big oaf had overdone himself again and needed her to soothe his lung. "Alright Yagi, come on over. My address is…"

All Might committed it to memory. He was about to hang up when her voice came through once more. "Will you be able to make it here on your own?"

"Yes! Thank you!" All Might hung up and flung the phone toward the bed. He raced back down the hall toward the living room.

"Shouta!" All Might was already leaning down to scoop the smaller man into his arms as he rounded the couch…

And froze when he found it empty.

"Sho- ta…." All Might looked around. There was no sign of him. He looked over the couch and across the hall toward the front door.

The door was standing open.

A wave of hot blood broiled over All Might's body. He felt his ears flush red with anger. His fists clenched and so did his jaw. His lips pulled back in a snarl that revealed every one of his teeth. A growl rumbled in his throat. Faster than the human eye could perceive he launched himself over the couch and out the door to find the little villain! "SHOUTA!"

Back when All Might had run down the hall to get his phone, Aizawa had immediately stopped 'convulsing.' He'd laid still for just a second, then opened his eyes, realizing his plan had worked. All at once that Cheshire Cat grin spread across the scruffy man's face, revealing all of his teeth in an ear to ear smile. Shouta was completely satisfied with himself for outwitting the jock. Nothing like a little rational deception to get the big, dumb giant to do exactly what he wanted.

Now, there were two possibilities. Aizawa figured he could lay here and play it out. If All Might took him to Recovery Girl or if Recovery Girl came here, he could immediately tell her what happened. But… just how far had All Might snapped? If it was just him, Chiyo and All Might, would the big guy hurt both of them when he found out about the ruse? Strangely, Shouta felt one-hundred percent certain that All Might would not hurt Chiyo, not even at the risk of this weekend's activities being exposed. Aizawa scolded himself, wondering if he was coming down with a case of Stockholm Syndrome. The big man was acting irrationally. He'd done something terrible… something criminal! 'He fucking raped me!' Shouta reminded himself. He couldn't risk Chiyo's safety as well.

'So then I run.' Aizawa decided. 'I get out of here and I go... to the press. God, I hate the press.' Shouta thought. But they were the only ones who would believe him about what had happened. They would spread the story as far as possible before they even checked to see if it was true. It was the most logical answer.

Aizawa sat up, he could hear All Might's voice coming from down the hall. The big guy was on the phone. Shouta stood up quietly, his bare feet soundless on the gigantic living room rug. He oriented himself. The front door was just across the hall. Slender legs moved with an adrenaline surged stealth and the erasure hero opened the front door quickly and quietly. It was evening now, the last light of the day glowing softly. Aizawa's bare feet slapped over the front stoop and out into the front yard. A large, old, Shirakashi Oak took up most of the front yard. Shouta thought it was typical. Big man, Big tree. There were other homes and an apartment building just a ways off, but no one in sight. And All Might was fast. Aizawa thought if he screamed, and the Number One Hero pounced him, any passer-bys would just think he was a villain. He needed to vanish.

Shouta turned to run, if he could get just a block away he would be out of sight and be able to disappear from All Might's clutches. Bare feet carried the man over the grass and under the shelter of the oak just as the deafening roar erupted behind him.

"SHOUTA!"

It sounded *furious!*

All the pleasure of having duped the man vanished and Aizawa began to run without looking back.

All Might dashed forward, impossibly fast, drawing back his fist. "DETROIT-"

Shouta's eyes widened and his svelte body ran as fast as it possibly could. 'He's using his quirk on me! Oh fuck- Oh fuck- Oh fuck!'

"-SMAAAASHHHHH!"

Aizawa felt the wind surge behind him in a powerful gust. At any moment he knew that fist could impact him and completely destroy him. The wind roared, rising so fierce that the pressure made Shouta lighter on his feet, causing him to run faster than he normally could. But then his feet were barely touching the grass! The gust began to lift him from the ground. "FUCK!" His arms helicoptered as he tried to get his feet back to the ground.

And then the full force of the gale struck him like a wall, dropping him face first into the grass and then sending him into a tumble. He ended up on his back, staring up at the sky as the wind spiraled upward and created a little tornado.

All Might stepped out across the lawn purposefully, his eyes locked on the little alley-cat who lay dazed on his back. The spiral of wind lifted ever upward into the atmosphere. Moments later it began to rain. One thing the giant hero could not be tricked about was how to handle 'One for All.' He'd been able to use it better than anyone before, and he'd done exactly what he'd needed to in order to halt Shouta's escape without destroying an entire block of buildings. Still, quirks weren't supposed to be used outside of necessity. Now here he was, changing the weather with his fist, causing a rainstorm on an otherwise cozy evening. Just how many rules was his little villain going to make him break?

Aizawa panted, staring up at the changing sky. When the cool droplets of water began to fall it snapped him out of it. He rolled over onto his front, limbs shaking, and was about to stand when All Might's massive form collided into him. A gruff cry escaped Shouta's lips. The grass, already slick from the rain, made it easy for him to squirm and twist around. He rolled onto his back beneath the larger hero and opened his eyes wide. Blazing red light filled his irises. His black hair lifted from his shoulders. He erased All Might's quirk. Almost immediately, a drop of blood rolled out from between All Might's clenched teeth. Clearly, the erasure had had some effect. But the size of the man did not change. A look of surprise crossed over Aizawa's face, his lips parted with a sharp gasp.

"You still underestimate me, Aizawa." All Might's voice was deep. He coughed suddenly, his giant chest hitching. Another drop of blood ran down his chin. Shouta didn't understand. How could the man maintain this form with his quirk erased? Were they… was the form separate from the quirk? But honestly, now was not the time to wonder. All Might looked *angry.*

"I told you….. *Not* to erase me."

Another coughing fit over-took the larger hero and Aizawa used the moment to scramble to his feet. All Might regained himself, then slowly clenched the wet grass beneath his hands, his electric blue gaze fixing on the erasure hero that was now backing away from him. A peal of thunder rumbled across the sky as All Might stood up to his full height, maintaining his hero posture despite being erased. Perhaps he did put a little too much into the punch. He'd expected the rain, but not the thunderstorm. It didn't matter though, because when the thunder tapered off, a similar sound continued to rumble. Aizawa couldn't tell where the thunder ended and All Might's growling began. For all he knew they were one and the same.

The enormous hero stalked forward, his unblinking, blazing blue eyes locked on the target before him. The slender, sleek figure backed away from him, matching step for step to maintain their distance apart and staring back with his own blazing red eyes, his black hair standing upward unnaturally. If anyone saw them like this it would've been quite a sight under the darkening sky. It could've been a werewolf facing off with a vampire.

All Might lurched forward and made a swing for Aizawa. The lithe creature bent effortlessly to dodge the first blow, and the second, and the third. All Might licked the blood from his lips, infuriated. This was the second time he'd been ready to throw his and Deku's future away because he thought the little villain was hurt. All he wanted was the weekend. Just the weekend! And they still had talking to get to. He'd fed the little alley-cat and what was his thanks? The man tricked him! Betrayed his trust and his hospitality! It made Yagi feel as dumb and incompetent as it had when Shouta had read right through him and discerned how important Deku was to him.

Aizawa wished he had his scarf, but he didn't. Still, erasure was helping. He didn't understand everything about All Might's quirk or the actual condition of his body, but he knew that steady stream of blood coming from his lips was taking its toll. It made the guy slower. Slow enough to dodge. If he could continue to wear him down…

*WHAP!*

One gigantic slap clocked Shouta across the face. It sent him arching backward, his lithe body and his hair going limp as he fell to his back. All Might was on him in seconds. Aizawa – his eyes no longer glowing red - drew a frightened breath as the enormous man straddled him. A spike of terror struck his chest. A scream was about to roll up his throat when both of All Might's giant hands fell to his neck and squeezed the sound away. The large hero's fingers reached all the way around that ivory throat. When his flesh was abused again in the same way as before, Shouta realized how sore he actually was from the last time All Might mauled him. In desperation and panic he did the worst thing he could've done.

His eyes burned red and his hair flung upward. He erased All Might. Again.

The Number One Hero turned his head to the side and barked up a rather sizable heap of blood. He released Aizawa's slender neck and sat up, lifting one arm and clenching his hand into a mighty fist. A bright flash of fear filled Shouta's eyes at the sight of those knuckles raised above his head. And then - *WHACK!*

Shouta's head rolled to the side and he gave a short cry. The red light in his eyes dimmed out. Before he could turn his head back to face All Might, another blow came, this one across the other check. Another sharp cry came from the smaller hero's lips. Pale hands lifted feebly and slender shoulders shrugged protectively. Before he could curl up, another blow came, back across the other cheek – The sound of flesh against flesh accompanied by a helpless yelp. Aizawa went mostly limp before a final blow threw his head back to the other side. 4 blows in all, alternating sides, Shouta's head tossed from left to right to left to right. The smaller hero's mind told him he was being brutalized by the dominant man. As it happened, Shouta found himself completely powerless to stop it. Powerless to even protest against it. Powerless to even beg him to stop. But when it did stop, Aizawa also had the chance to realize he was still alive, and his face wasn't destroyed. He wasn't missing his teeth. He wasn't blind. His cheeks just stung. At the last second All Might must've opened his hand to turn the blows into slaps instead of punches. And he had not struck half as hard as he could've. Shouta was sure of this – because if All Might hadn't restrained the blows… he would be dead.

Aizawa looked up at the man looming above him, his scruffy jaw trembling as he drew short, frightened breaths. All Might wiped the blood from his own lips with the back of his fist, the flow having stopped once Eraserhead stopped erasing him. He noticed Shouta was staring at him with a mixture of fear and bewilderment.

"Did you think I was going to do you in, little Aizawa?" Another growl of thunder roared in the sky. All Might leaned in over his prey, bringing his face down close to Shouta's own. "...It was just a logical ruse!"

All Might felt so proud of his wit in this that he flashed a huge, bloody grin down at Shouta. It made him look horrifying. His little alley-cat flinched back in terror. Shouta's eyes burned red and his hair flung back.

All Might grabbed the smaller hero's head, one hand on either side of his ivory face. The smile completely faded and his tone became serious. "Hey! Why don't you stop fighting me, huh?! Good grief it's making me angry!" One giant thumb rested on each of Aizawa's cheek bones. The hold commanded all of the smaller hero's attention and made him fully aware that those giant hands could crush him at any moment. This time, Shouta averted his gaze and deactivated his quirk. "Good," All Might said.

The large hero stood and yanked the smaller man to his feet. The Symbol of Peace ran his tongue over his teeth, trying to clear his mouth of the taste of blood. He steered Aizawa back toward the front door.

Just before they entered, movement from the left caught Shouta's eye. A little orange kitten ran across the yard and vanished into a bush, taking shelter from the rain. The younger hero's gaze followed the little critter, his body turning so he could see. One slender arm reached out in the direction of the bush. A soft sound came from Shouta's throat. All Might grabbed the smaller teacher's shoulders and steered him back to the door. Aizawa resisted, a whimper coming from his throat. He clearly wanted to go after the kitten.

"He's been hanging around here lately," All Might said. "I put food out for him just the other day. He's fine." All Might grabbed the younger man by the back of the neck – scruffing him – and forced him through the door. "Back in the house, Shouta."


	7. Little Aizawa

(Thunderstorms, Power Outages, Hot Wax, and Olive Oil. Shouta reaches a breaking point. Yagi and Aizawa encounter some angst and some fluff for their Saturday evening.)

Shouta tried to resist, but All Might was too powerful. The larger man steered him back into the house and closed the door. The erasure hero spun around to face his captor. "There's a kitten out there."

All Might stared down at Aizawa. He almost gave in. For one, he'd been feeding the little orange baby for a few days now. He never had company – present captive excluded – so why not take in a pet? For another, the concern in Shouta's eyes tugged at his heart. He felt like a downright sucker for the smaller man; He was beautiful, his hair freshly washed but tossed a little messy from their outdoor tussle. And the way his spare clothes hung from his slender body - that worn, black, V-neck shirt causing the angles of his throat and collar bones to stand out. The faint red blush on his neck, right where All Might had grabbed his throat - all those tender spots like marks of ownership on that white flesh. The scruffy, sharp angle of the jaw. And of course the eyes. All Might's ultimate weakness were those moody, expressive eyes. The Symbol of Peace would've given in, if not for the fact the villain had just deceived him.

"No." All Might mustered his resolve. "He'll be fine and I'll check on him later, but we're not going back outside right now."

A flash of anger settled over Aizawa's brow. He shifted from one bare foot to the next, clearly agitated. He either didn't notice or didn't care about the blades of wet grass stuck to his ivory feet. Having wrestled around in All Might's home-made thunderstorm, the fact he was being held against his own will – Shouta acted like none of it meant anything - Like it had all been some game and now the serious matter was at hand; The Cat. Either the man was in denial, or he just really, really liked cats. Maybe it was both. Aizawa lifted a slender arm and pointed toward the door that was blocked by the larger hero. "I need to get him. Move!"

"Shouta, you aren't going anywhere until we talk."

"TCH!" Aizawa scoffed at the larger man. "FUCK talking!" The svelte figure paced back and forth in front of the Number One Hero.

All Might had known Shouta to be moody, cutting, sarcastic, stern, strict, but always level-headed – always cool. When he asserted himself before a student or a villain, he was *in control* of his emotions – even when the emotion at hand was bitchiness. But right now, he seemed unhinged. These outbursts weren't just typical Eraserhead bitchiness – they were 'explosive bitchy.'

"Is there anything I can do for you to take me seriously?" All Might asked. "Why are you afraid to talk?"

"You want to talk?!" Shouta swept one pale hand over his forehead, his long, ivory fingers sinking into his soft, velvet-black hair and brushing it from his eyes. "Fine then! Call the press! All Might has something to say! Let's get every able-bodied hero on it! Pull every man, woman and child out of their homes, out of their beds! No one can rest until All Might says what he wants to!"

Yagi felt a pain in his heart over those words. "Is that what you've thought of me all this time, little Aizawa?"

"STOP calling me little!"

All Might was taken a bit off guard by the ferocity of his little wildcat. "Sorry, Aizawa-kun." He shrugged his mighty shoulders and flashed that enormous grin. "It's just, for me, you've always been little! Even back when we were students at U.A. You and Yamada were my little first year friends! Don't you remember?"

"Of course I remember!" Shouta growled. "Who on Earth could forget the big upper classman who exemplified Plus Ultra?! The big self-important muscle head who attracted all the attention because he just Kept! Getting! Bigger!"

All Might folded his arms quietly across his chest and let his little alley-cat rant.

"All-mighty All Might! The senior student who was already saving people! Whose reckless pomp and pageantry mattered more to U.A. than the mastery of technique! Yamada always thought you were the coolest thing. Probably because you're both so damn loud. Honestly I don't know how you found your way out of the crowds of people to hang out with us new kids anyway. What, did you have a thing for Hizashi or something?"

"Uh!" All Might reached one mighty hand up to grasp the back of his own neck. "Actually, I was more interested in-"

"Even after you graduated all we heard about was your success." Aizawa rambled on. "Somedays I think all we did was learn about you! …How old are you anyway?"

Now All Might was the one who felt a little uncomfortable. Aizawa could ask him all the questions in the world about his missing stomach and lung, but age? Oh, we didn't go there. All Might gave a short laugh, just like he'd done when Shouta had pressed the issue at the bar. Only this time, Hizashi wasn't there to stop Eraserhead from being cruel.

"Why don't you answer?!" Aizawa continued. "You were an upper classman when I came in, so you must be, what, 5 years older than me? 10? It's a simple question! You wanted to talk so spill it! How old are you!?"

All Might averted his gaze to the side to avoid the harsh scrutiny of his scruffy little co-worker. He clenched his jaw. It was clear that the big man was not going to address the matter of his age right now because he damn well didn't want to.

Shouta positively snarled in response. "FINE! Then if we're NOT talking, GET OUT OF MY WAY! I have a CAT to catch!" And with that the smaller man stepped forward, right into All Might's personal space, and reached around him to grab the doorknob.

The door opened just a crack, a light gust of rain-swept wind rolling in from the evening thunderstorm. All Might was surprised at how brazen Eraserhead had suddenly become – the way he stepped right up to him like that. This close, All Might moved instinctively before he thought about what he was doing. One mighty palm lifted and caressed over the side of Aizawa's face until his massive fingers sunk into that rich, black hair. His nails scraped bluntly over the shorter man's scalp and followed the skull around to the back of the head, where his mighty hand twisted carefully to grasp a firm, solid handful of that ebony mane. Once he had hold, he tugged those black strands until he could stare down into Shouta's upturned face. Without saying a word, All Might took a small step forward and pressed the front of his body against the shorter man, forcing him to back up just enough to release the door.

There was an immediate change in Shouta's behavior. His legs became wobbly, his shoulders drew up protectively and his arms folded in. His slender hands came to rest against All Might's chest. The fury in his eyes melted instantly and his lips parted quietly, his head tilting easily in the direction All Might commanded.

The sight of that ivory face responding to his touch… Those little hands curled like paws between them… That svelte body gone pliable and docile under his grasp… It turned All Might on. Aizawa had responded the same way to the previous hair pulling; Thrown immediately into that submissive head-space.

'So I *did* accomplish something when I *disciplined* you,' Yagi thought.

But he quickly steered his mind in another direction, afraid he would lose control if he continued to entertain such ideas. What he really should do is let the poor man go, but he resisted that temptation as well. The sad truth was that Deku and the future of 'One for All' were just too important for the greater good to let Aizawa walk away. All Might reached behind himself with his free hand and grabbed the doorknob. He kept hold of Shouta's hair and fixed his gaze down on that upturned face. He pulled the door shut and squeezed the knob hard, turning it slowly beyond its limit until the metal screamed. The door was now jammed shut.

"I'm sorry, Shouta." All Might gathered his resolve; His tone remorseful and stern. "You will not be going outside again."

Those dazed, sleepy eyes slowly grew wide as the finality of All Might's words sunk in.

'You-will-not-be-going-outside-again.'

It hit Aizawa all at once. Frightened little gasps began to sound from that delicate throat. His eyes began to shine with water until he blinked, spilling fresh tears down his face. A faint flush of red settled over his perfect, delicate features. He had never looked more vulnerable and sad. His entire body began to tremble from head to toe. His heart began to race. He averted his gaze from the larger man and began to cry.

The soft, helpless tones broke All Might's heart. His mind scrambled to understand. The unsteady temperament – fighting one second, crying the next. The younger hero was at his limit. He'd been under constant duress. Beaten and raped. Physically fatigued and mentally exhausted. The ferocious little alley-cat was scared out of his mind. All Might suddenly realized his mistake. 'Good grief!' The big man thought. 'He thinks I'm going to kill him!'

"Hey!" All Might barked, louder than he intended, scaring the little teacher even more. "I didn't mean-"

"NO, YAGI!" Shouta's eyes blazed red and the erasure hero shoved away from the enormous chest he was pinned against. He knew he wasn't supposed to use his quirk on the bigger man but it was all he had, and he was fighting for his life.

All Might released his grasp on the black mane. His blue eyes met those red ones and he reached forward to take Aizawa by the arm. "Be still a second!"

Shouta, agile even when terrified, expertly recoiled and evaded the grasp, stepping backward. Tears spilled from his blazing red eyes as he wondered where he could hide – nowhere - where he could run – nowhere - what he could possibly do - nothing. That's when a peal of thunder rumbled outside and the lights dimmed out.

Aizawa immediately deactivated his quirk so as to meld with the shadows and continued to step backward, soundless as a cat. All Might reached forward, swinging his large arms through the air and grumbling. "…Shit!" Neither of them could see a thing. It was dark outside and pitch-black inside. Shouta continued to back away quietly, quickly, knowing the big man was reaching for him, knowing he *must* make this escape count. There had to be a back door somewhere...

*Bump!*

Aizawa rear-ended the back of the couch. It didn't make much of a noise, but it startled the frightened man so much that *he* made a noise. A terrified little gasp. The moment it escaped his throat he heard All Might's heavy foot-steps rush directly at him.

*Thump-THUMP-THUMP!*

It was the scariest sound in the world. Shouta acted on pure instinct, ducking himself down and curling up into a little ball.

*THWUMP!*

All Might tripped over him! Shouta felt the big man's foot stub against his balled-up body. A second later the couch rocked behind him as the enormous man toppled over it and spilled into the living room.

Yagi had expected to have the little alley-cat back in his arms. Instead, he tripped! He didn't even have time to wonder if Aizawa did it on purpose. The next thing he knew, his hips struck the back of the couch and the sheer force of his momentum pivoted him over it. He was turned completely upside down, his blond head planted between two cushions for just a moment before he toppled over and was self-suplexed across the coffee table with a resounding smash.

"Holy shit!" All Might's voice drifted up from the living room floor.

Shouta knew it was now or never. He moved quietly through the darkness, toward that hallway he'd spied before on the other side of the living room, the one he hadn't ventured down yet. He stretched out his arms to feel before him. He'd become quite adjusted to seeing in the dark, especially with the light from his quirk. But he dare not use that right now and give away his position. If there was just a little light in here, even from the moonlight through a window, he would be able to see. But the sky was darkened by the man-made thunderstorm, and it was completely dark inside.

All Might got up. "AIZAWA!"

Eraserhead trembled from head to toe. He had to mentally scold his legs. They wanted to give out on him and turn to rubber. The smaller hero's outstretched hands met the far wall and he moved along it, feeling his way into the part of the house he was still unfamiliar with. His trembling fingers bumped into a picture frame, which moved, but thank God did not fall.

'That's it!' Shouta thought. 'I can't see it but I know that's it! That's the selfie!'

His fingers moved on and this time they found a knob. He turned it slowly, quietly.

All Might had gone quiet. He was a big man, not a dumb one. He knew Shouta wouldn't move back into an area of the house he knew to be a dead end. He wouldn't corner himself like that. Yagi knew the layout of his own home, and though he had to work a little harder than his visitor at being completely silent, he was soon stalking down the same hallway.

Aizawa slipped behind the door he had just opened, pulling it closed soundlessly behind himself. There was no rush of fresh air. No luck there – The door hadn't led outside. He took a step forward and found himself immediately surrounded by clothes. A closet! A dead end! And as he stepped into those clothes, they moved, making the faintest sound of shifting hangers. Shouta lifted his hands gently to steady their swinging. His mind screaming. 'SHIT OH SHIT OH FUCK!'

All Might touched his hand to the wall intermittently, using it to keep himself oriented as he stalked down the hall. His fingers lifted away to completely avoid the picture frame that he knew was there, the one Aizawa's ivory digits had just trembled over.

The smaller man listened as hard as he could from inside the closet, trying to hear over the sound of his own heart thumping in his ears.

Nothing. Nothing. Just a rumble of thunder. Aizawa didn't know how it was possible, but All Might going completely quiet was somehow 300% more terrifying than him stomping around and bellowing his name. Shouta reached forward, taking the knob as silently as he had on the way in.

A brilliant bolt of lightning flashed outside, lighting up the darkness of the hall just as Aizawa stepped out of the closet…

…Revealing the towering form of the Number One Hero who had been standing there waiting.

The smaller man's mouth opened with a silent scream, his eyes widening in horror. The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. All Might reached for him. He ducked to the side. Slender legs carried him back him down the hall, back toward the living room, toward familiar territory. The heavy sounds of All Might's foot-steps thundered after him.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The lightning died out. A peal of thunder roared after it. The lights came back on.

Just as Shouta turned back into the living room, all the lights came back on, disorienting his photo-sensitive eyes. He staggered to a stop, wincing and rubbing at his eyeslids. All Might, still hot in pursuit and having no idea his hart had stopped, came barreling into the living room after the smaller man and collided into him, sending him flying forward. The sleek muscle of Aizawa's legs danced across the living room, but even his expert agility wasn't enough to stop his feet from eventually tangling. The erasure hero finally went down, his head and left shoulder colliding with the far wall before he slumped to his knees.

"Shouta!" All Might said, walking across the room, already reaching for him.

The smaller hero looked over his shoulder at the large man with huge, sad eyes. He stood up again, visibly trembling beneath his spare clothes. He used the wall for balance and made his way toward the hall, the one that led back to the bathroom, and the bedroom. All Might stopped for a second, watching, wondering what the smaller man could be thinking. Surely Aizawa knew it was a dead end that way.

Shouta continued down the hall, trying to keep his balance, resting his shoulder to the wall when he needed to. It looked like it was taking him a tremendous amount of effort to stay upright. All Might followed slowly some distance behind him, stalking after him, curious. "Aizawa?"

Shouta didn't respond. His trembling form moved right past the bathroom and on toward the bedroom. All Might rounded the corner in time to see the erasure hero take a few shaking steps toward his pile of things on the carpet. The slender figure bent down beside the enormous bed and began to crawl on hands and knees toward the yellow sleeping bag. A few shining tears dropped from his scruffy face to the carpet as he reached the cocoon. It was the safest place he could think of. The only place he could think to go, to hide, to run. As if everything would be fine if he could just get nested inside the soft, yellow material. 'Maybe I can just go to sleep,' he thought. 'And when I wake up everything will be different.' He threw back the flap with a shaking hand, about to crawl inside.

All Might descended on him. Eager to get his hands on the smaller man he was a little rougher than he intended, that or Shouta simply had no fight left. The little teacher collapsed beneath him, his ivory cheek pressing down against the sleeping bag. A vulnerable squeak came from his lips and his hands clenched the yellow material as if holding onto dear life. All Might grabbed one hand, then the other, to dislodge Shouta's grasp, and rolled the smaller man onto his back. He reached down to cradle one scruffy cheek in his mighty hand, sweeping his thumb gently over the line of Aizawa's lips.

The smaller hero began to draw frightened, panicked gasps again. Tears streamed from his eyes, glistening over his flesh. His chest rose and fell with rapid, panting breaths. The soft tones of his crying made Yagi's own eyes begin to water. "Calm down, Shouta. I-"

The lights went out again. There was a rumble of thunder.

"SHIT!" Toshinori couldn't believe the absurd amount of fucked up this situation had entered. He moved his hand from Aizawa's cheek to his chest, gently holding it there in case the guy decided to try to escape for the billionth time. With his free hand, he felt around the carpet until he found Shouta's capture weapon. "Ah, good!" Once he had some of the scarf wrapped around his hand he collected the smaller hero into his arms and turned toward his bed. He moved carefully through the darkness until he found the edge of the mattress and could shimmy on to it with the weeping hero in his arms. He laid Eraserhead down gently and straddled his slender hips. The whisper of the capture weapon rustled between them as All Might reeled it in.

Shouta continued to cry. He trembled beneath the Number One Hero, making soft, frightened sounds when All Might reached down to feel over him. The large hands located one of his slender arms and moved along it to loop the scarf over the wrist. Yagi notice that lithe, delicate arm didn't even resist this time – but it trembled like a leaf in the wind. All Might's massive fingers took hold around the arm and drove it upward, guiding it above the erasure hero's head. The gigantic bodybuilder threaded the scarf in between the slats of the headboard and pulled the slack taught. One arm was now tied securely above Aizawa's head.

"Don't be so troublesome, Shouta." All Might said.

Vulnerable whimpers came from the terrified hero beneath him as All Might repeated the process to bind the other arm. Shouta tugged and pulled a little, crying even harder. It was pitch-black in the room but he knew he was bound with his own capture weapon. All Might's great weight shifted forward and Aizawa heard the sound of a drawer opening; The nightstand beside the bed. He could hear All Might shuffling things around inside the drawer. What was he after? What could be in there? 'How's he going to do it?' Shouta wondered. 'Is he going to use his bare hands? How's he going to kill me?'

"Please stop crying, Shouta." All Might said. Large hands came down on either side of Aizawa's head, pulling some kind of band with them. A soft pad of velvet material, contoured almost like a pair of sunglasses, fell over Shouta's eyes. Big fingers began to carefully slide the elastic band down far enough on all sides of the smaller man's head, until it rested where it felt like it should.

'It's… It's…. one of those sleeping aids.' Aizawa's panicked brain tried to produce the right word. 'A … sleep mask. So I can't see! So I can't use my quirk!' Shouta swallowed hard, clenching his teeth. 'Or maybe he just doesn't want to look at me when he… when he….'

"I'll be right back, Shouta! Don't move!" All Might's massive weight shifted away from the bed.

Aizawa's chest rose and fell as his tears dampened the velvet of the sleep mask. He knew he must be laying on that American Flag bedspread. The sleek, smooth muscle of his arms tensed and pulled against his restraints. He squirmed and drove his heels into the bedspread and arched his back, but all it did was cause his shirt to ride up a little and his pants to ride down a bit. He clenched his hands into fists, then opened them wide and splayed his fingers. Nothing worked. Then he heard something clunk down on the nightstand. Then the sound of a match. He froze as that weight shifted back onto the bed and back onto him.

"Much better," All Might said, glad he kept that big sandalwood-scented candle a fan-girl had given him. It was one of the ones in a glass jar. It lit the room with a soft glow. "Now…" He leaned down and rested his hands on Shouta's shoulders, but quickly caught sight of the fact that the smaller man's shirt had ridden up, exposing a good deal of that slim, milky white stomach and those slender hips. But there was something else there, a smudge on the beautiful curves of those ribs. Maybe a smear of mud from their outdoor romp. All Might placed his massive palm gently down on that trim stomach. Shouta's abs tensed beneath his hand in response and a soft, vulnerable sound came from his throat. All Might's touch brushed upward and his great palm slid over those ribs to wipe the mud away. But nothing came away.

Shouta felt the large man's weight rock forward. He had no idea what All might was preparing to do to him.

All Might had leaned forward to grab the candle from the nightstand. He pulled it close and lowered it down to hold over Shouta's stomach carefully, so the light could reach the blemish on the man's side. The warm, flickering flame revealed that it was not a smudge of mud at all, but a deep bruise. All Might winced, sliding his free hand further up between Aizawa's flesh and the black shirt, revealing more of the marks which happened to be the exact same size as All Might's knuckles. His hand slid up even more, brushing over the smaller hero's chest, over a nipple, until his massive fingers emerged from the V-neck opening of the shirt and brushed against Shouta's delicate neck.

The lithe, ivory body beneath him began to shift around nervously, and Toshinori remembered the man was crying. All Might withdrew his hand until he could grab the bottom of the black shirt. Using a tremendous amount of will power he tugged it slowly down to cover that beautiful flesh. He pulled it down as far as it would go, but there was still more skin to cover… All Might moved the candle closer to check the situation out. It appeared Aizawa's pants had also gotten tugged down a bit, and Yagi could just make out a few black curls peeking above the low riding waist-band. Toshinori began to leer again, hunching closer to study the delicious body, the candle tilting a little in his hand, his free hand falling to rest on top of one of Shouta's thighs, pressing just enough to stop him from squirming in the candlelight. He wanted a good luck at the way those black curls began on that pale flesh.

A hot stream of candlewax poured out of the tipped candle and dropped down against the ivory flesh just below the navel.

Shouta clenched his teeth and threw his head back against the mattress, unable to see what All Might was up to. All he felt was a heavy hand pinning down one of his thighs and a sudden burning sensation. He cried out - a loud, sharp yelp - his arms jerking hard against the restraints and his hands grabbing hold of the 'rope' of his capture weapon. "OW! OW!" He was SO. AFRAID. Of what the man might do to him.

It startled All Might, who snapped out of his leering to look up in time to see Aizawa slam his head back into the pillows, exposing his neck and scruffy jaw. He teeth clenched and tears rolled over the sides of his face, shining in the candlelight. All Might looked back down, realizing what he'd done. "Oh! Sorry!" The hot wax had spilled toward one side from its landing point and left a smooth trail leading right toward one of those perfectly sculpted hips. Some of the stuff gathered against the sharp angles there, the rest had spilled on over the side and followed the curve of Shouta's ass.

All Might felt his dick growing hard. Now he wanted to try the wax all over the smaller man's body. He wanted to watch it run down that delicate throat, over the curves of his ivory ribs, over the smooth, trim physique of his abs, over his tight, little ass. He wanted to watch it run down the backs of those milky white thighs, maybe even over his the back of his little villain's sack.

All these thoughts flashed through All Might's mind in a matter of seconds, and he steeled himself. He didn't want Aizawa to actually suffer. He slammed the candle back on the table and quickly used his big thumb to scrape away the wax. His large fingers followed the trail around the curve of Shouta's back side and scratched the wax away, then rubbed gently to soothe his flesh. It occurred to him that the man couldn't see. For all his alley-cat knew, he could be holding a lighter to him. "It's just a candle! I lit a candle and I was checking your bruises and I… I tipped it over. Heh!"

"Now…" All Might tried to get back on topic, resting his hands on Shouta's collar bones. "One thing at a time, okay? I had to bind you, so you wouldn't go running off and getting us both hurt again. I broke my coffee table, Ha Ha Ha! And your eyes, well, I had to cover them so you couldn't use your quirk to free yourself while I got the candle."

Shouta didn't say anything, but the same vulnerable cry came with every short gasp. Gruff, yet soft. All Might found it to be both clearly masculine, and yet also the way he had heard women in distress cry. The tone of it owned Yagi's heart.

"Hey!" He pulled the sleep mask off of Shouta's head and flung it off the bed. As those frightened, watery eyes found him he warned. "No erasure, okay? No... telekinesis with the scarf either... alright?"

But Aizawa was crying too hard to answer. He met All Might's gaze with the saddest eyes the in world.

All Might cradled the trembling, scruffy face in his giant hands. "I'm not going to hurt you, Shouta! Please, stop crying!" To his complete surprise, Shouta turned his face to the side a little and planted several small kisses against his giant thumb. All Might watched in disbelief, turning his hand around and curling it into a fist, watching the lips continue to kiss over his knuckles.

"Shouta..."

All Might leaned forward and untied one of the smaller man's wrists. It was clear to him now that Aizawa had realized he was beaten. But why was he so scared? He hadn't cried like this when Nomu almost killed him. 'Nomu didn't rape him.' The thought shot through Yagi's head like a lightning bolt. He clenched his teeth, fighting back tears of his own, and quickly freed Shouta's other wrist.

The smaller hero sat up immediately, his trembling hands clinging to All Might's bulk; His beautiful, delicate face nuzzling into All Might's chest. His warm, trembling lips planted a line of kisses up one pec. He began to try to worm himself out from under the man, trying to kiss further up, to reach his neck. Yagi found himself scooting back just a bit to allow him to do so. Shouta's trembling form huddled in closer to the larger man, his warm tears falling to the ridiculous, mint-green Texas shirt and dampening the material. All Might closed his eyes and wrapped his giant arms around the smaller man as Aizawa's pleading kisses trailed up over his collar bone, where no shirt blocked them, and along the side of his neck. He moaned soft and deep in the back of his throat.

"…Stop… Shouta."

But Shouta wouldn't stop. Little whimpers tickled All Might's ear as the tip of the smaller hero's nose brushed passed. Aizawa breathed in his smell; That Cosmic Steel of Cedar, Cinnamon, Sunflower and something electric. The same small, begging kisses fell to the mighty man's earlobe as Shouta positioned himself to sit on All might's lap, his slender, trembling legs wrapped around that thick, muscled waist.

"Mmm…You don't have to…do that… Shouta. I… When I said that, I…. didn't mean you were *never* going outside again. I didn't mean I was going to hurt you." The muscle of All Might's back and shoulders flexed, hugging Aizawa as he buried his face down into the crook of the smaller man's neck, inhaling a deep breath of his midnight scent. Large hands slid to Shouta's sides, resting on either side of his ribcage, and guided the man back from him so he could look him eye to eye.

Every fiber of the little teacher trembled. His slender thighs trembled around All Might's waist, his hands trembled as he desperately grasped at the bigger hero's muscular arms, and All Might could swear he felt Aizawa's heart hammering against his rib cage. The younger hero did not want to be pushed away. It was going to drive the big man over the edge. All Might's electric blue gaze burned into his little alley-cat's eyes.

"You're just scared, Shouta. You don't want to do this… And you don't have to!" All Might gently leaned forward, driving the smaller man to his back on the mattress. He tried to be gentle, giving the little alley-cat some room to push back, wanting him to feel like he had choices again. All Might *did* want to do this… badly…. Everything about the little teacher drove him wild. And the kisses! The way it felt to have those scruffy lips press against his flesh…. But he couldn't! Not when Aizawa was *this* scared! Not if he thought Yagi would *kill* him! It was too much. "You need to stop, Shouta. I'm not going to hurt you. But I won't be able to control myself if you keep…. If you keep going…"

Shouta clearly wasn't listening to a word All Might was saying. He strained hard to sit up and reclaim his position – which caused his thighs and the back of his ass to grind all around the giant man's crotch - but he was no match for the Number One Hero. All Might flexed his whole body with a hoarse growl, his hips pressing against Shouta's ass. He pushed back hard, holding the smaller man firmly to the mattress. "Stop it, little Aizawa!" Then he winced, a tone of frustration entering voice, realizing he'd called him little again. "Er - I mean… Aizawa."

Shouta's eyes widened with a desperate, innocent fear. The tears streamed quietly over his face. "Little! Little!" This was all he had! He couldn't run – He couldn't hide – He couldn't fight. If All Might rejected him now that he was finally willing… what chance did he have? He sounded so alarmed that All Might let him force his way up again. Shouta pushed his way back into the man's personal space and brought his face right up to Yagi's own, brushing the tip of his nose against the tip of All Might's. "Please! Please don't hurt me, Yagi! I'm little Aizawa! I'm *your* little Aizawa!"

All Might wrapped his arms around the smaller body protectively and pulled Shouta close. "Stop it." He rocked back and forth and pressed his lips firmly against the side of Shouta's head, pinning the black hair down. He whispered hoarsely through clenched teeth against the smaller man's scalp. "Stop it. Stop it."

Aizawa's heart raced in his chest. He never felt more afraid in his entire life. He clung to All Might with both arms and legs. "You don't want me?" Shouta's teeth chattered he shivered so badly. A frantic stream of thoughts ran through his head. 'He doesn't want me – He's gonna kill me – He doesn't want me!' Goosebumps ran up the back of his neck and over his slender arms. He buried his face in the crook of All Might's neck, crying uncontrollably.

All Might couldn't endure it any longer. He grabbed Aizawa by the shoulders and pried him back. The little alley-cat clung to the mint-green shirt as if his life depended on it. All Might dipped his head down and pressed his lips against the scruffy little mouth. "I want you!" He kissed. "Of course I want you!" He kissed again. "*My* little Aizawa!"

All Might straightened his back and pulled his shirt off, casting it aside. Shouta fell back and propped himself up on his elbows, his trembling legs still draped over the man's massive quads. A blush settled in across his ivory face as All Might leaned over him hungrily and grabbed two handfulls of his black shirt.

"Please!" Pale hands grabbed those mighty, clenched fists.

All Might, breathing so heavily his shoulders seemed to rise and fall, met Shouta's gaze.

"P-Please don't rip it. It's my favorite."

All Might slowly released his grasp, exchanging it for a more gentle one. He pulled the shirt carefully up Shouta's body, and the smaller hero didn't resist this time. All Might tossed the shirt to the side and it landed atop his Texas one. Aizawa's pale, bruised torso was now exposed. The smaller hero swallowed nervously, the tears still rolling down his cheeks. Their eyes locked for a long moment, searching each other - All Might staring down, Shouta on his back staring up. The little hero bit his bottom lip softly, as if in want, and it drove All Might crazy. He took it as a small confirmation that the little teacher might actually want this to happen.

The huge man scooted back and yanked Aizawa's pants off, exposing him fully. He stared over the smaller body and licked his lips. Shouta sat up, his lips coming to press against the lightly sun-kissed flesh of All Might's enormous chest. His frightened little breaths tickled All Might's skin. He thought maybe if he kissed him enough, he wouldn't get hit this time.

Trembling, ivory fingers drifted down over the mighty hero's thickly muscled abs, finding the waist band of his pants and curling around it, tugging downward.

All Might never could've imagined how it would feel to have his little wildcat undress him – his delicate little paws tugging the material away. He was going to lose it and ravage the fuck out of the little hero. He shifted away, stepping off the bed to yank his pants off his body, his enormous hero cock bobbing free, already gigantic and hard as a rock. Aizawa was still sitting up as All Might climbed back on the bed. The dominant hero expected Shouta to lay back again as he stood up on his knees on the bed, but he didn't, and the giant head of his cock brushed instead against Aizawa's lips.

All Might exhaled and looked down with a new appetite. That felt…. Gooood. Aizawa stared almost cross-eyed at the giant head bobbing before his lips. He blinked and poked the tip of a pink tongue forward to touch the tip. All Might tilted his head back and closed his eyes, groaning deeply, the feeling of that hot little tongue seared in his mind. But when he realized there was nothing more, he looked down again and rested his hand on top of Shouta's head. He began to stroke the man's beautiful hair, petting him, adoring the soft sheen of candlelight against the sleek, black strands. Then, firmly, he sunk his fingers into the hair and tightened his grasp at the back of Shouta's head.

"Come on, little Aizawa." He guided the smaller hero's head forward and pressed his hips forward at the same time. His giant head pressed against those warm lips. Shouta resisted at first, so he pushed a little harder, and then that jaw gave way to receive him.

Aizawa began to suck immediately, his hot, pink tongue rubbing against that throbbing head, his lips pressing around that shaft. It was so hot in that little mouth. All Might used his free hand to caress the side of the little hero's neck, his great thumb sweeping across that scruffy jaw line. His other hand began to guide Shouta's head back and forth, his hips pumping just a little now.

"Oh - Fuck Yes!" All Might growled, deep and hoarse. "That feels good, Shouta."

The little teacher swallowed, which created a stronger pressure in his mouth that drew another deep groan from the Symbol of Peace' throat. Yagi bucked his hips a little, one step away from skull fucking the little hero as hard as he could – It felt so fucking good.

Aizawa wanted to please him. His slender hands lifted and found their place on the large man's thighs. He braced himself that way and began bobbing his head back and forth along as much of that giant dick as he could manage. One hand slid a little higher and inadvertently brushed against the Number One Hero's heavy sack. All Might growled with pleasure and began to thrust, forcing Shouta's head down further on his shaft.

But then he became aware that the smaller hero's shoulders were hitching.

All Might released and Shouta melted away, falling to his back on the bedspread and panting hard. After a second of catching his breath, those frightened, expressive eyes rolled up toward All Might.

"It's okay," Yagi said, breathing almost just as hard. "We're both… clearly new to this, huh?" He hadn't even had his whole cock in Shouta's mouth. He was very well endowed. If he had rammed it all the way in, a good deal of it would have to go right down Aizawa's throat. It would take some practice to get there and he was fine with that.

All Might reached hungrily down and scooped his arms under Aizawa's thighs, walking forward on his own knees, forcing the shorter man's ass to tilt up as he folded him over a little bit. He leaned over the smaller hero, pressing his hips to Shouta's bare backside, his hot, throbbing member poking between Eraserhead's cheeks.

"Shit!" All Might breathed, moving off the bed and releasing his little prey. This had happened last time. He needed lube. He walked quickly to the pile of Aizawa's things and picked up the utility belt, rummaging through the pockets.

Shouta looked over and watched the man search through his things. It made him feel scared to watch the big man do that, like he was being looted or something. "D-Don't you… Have… C-Condoms… or lube… or something?"

All Might continued searching. "Heh! I'm afraid I don't keep those things on hand." He couldn't find anything to use this time from Shouta's utility belt, but he did find a green little case that contained eyedrops. "Oh! Shouta!" All Might took a step toward the bed and tossed the green case beside his little alley-cat. Shouta blinked down at it, another fresh tear spilling down his cheek. In a way, it was a nice gesture, but he was crying enough that his eyes were far from dry. "So you thought I'd have a fresh stash of condoms and lube huh? Why would you think that?" All Might leaned against the edge of the bed, grinding his giant cock against the edge of the mattress - Desperately trying to think what he could use as lube while making small chat.

Shouta lowered his eyes and reached out to grab the green case of eyedrops with a shaking hand. He didn't want to appear unthankful. "Just… Well because… you're… you know... popular."

"You don't know me at all, Shouta. I'm far too busy with hero work, teaching, or being exhausted to live that way. I'm not interested in it. Unless… it comes to you…" All Might felt the heat of a blush cross his own face and his eyes shifted to watch the trembling little hand close around the eyedrops. "You know what I like?"

Aizawa answered softly. "…America?"

All Might laughed. "Movies!" Then it came to him. The green color of the eyedrop case. He knew exactly what he could use. He grinned as he pulled away from the bed. "I'll be right back!"

All Might left the bedroom to go fetch whatever he'd thought of. Shouta closed his eyes, enjoying the brief respite, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He knew he was defeated. There was no point in trying to run. And he didn't want to get hurt again. He didn't want to die. He could hear Yagi's heavy foot-steps trampling around the house. Movies…. The guy liked movies… And he did not have a heaping stash of condoms and lube in his drawer. Shouta would never have predicted that. 'So maybe he doesn't live that way,' Shouta thought. 'He still took what he wanted – me – once he decided he wanted it.'

Yagi came stomping back into the bedroom with something green in his hand. His enormous weight shifted back onto the bed and he held up the green glass bottle with a flashy, hero grin. Shouta looked up at it, the warm candlelight gleaming off the glass. His eyes widened, recognizing the bottle from the kitchen, but before he could say anything, All Might was scooping up his slender ankles and hooking them over his massive shoulders.

All Might walked forward on his knees again, leaning over Aizawa and causing him to fold a little, his ass lifting away from the bedspread. The big hero kept his arms on the outside of Shouta's slender legs so the little teacher couldn't fall away from the position, and he tilted the bottle over, filling one large palm with some of the contents. Soon, the Number One Hero was smearing his cock with the olive oil, stroking his enormous length until it glistened in the candlelight with the faintest, green tinge. Then he pushed forward, folding Shouta over even more. The smaller man grasped the bedspread with his hands, his lips parting with frightened gasps. Yagi carefully lined the opening of the thick glass bottle up with Aizawa's tight little asshole. He poured a little on and used the tip of a giant finger to rub it around, poking the finger inside a few times.

Shouta's hands gripped the bedspread tightly. He clenched his teeth, trying to remind himself it was good that All Might wanted him. That he was his little Aizawa.

"All Might! Don't hurt me!"

All Might leaned even further over, dipping his head down to plant a kiss of reassurance on the tip of the smaller hero's nose. He gently worked the blunt opening of the bottle into Shouta's pucker, just enough so that he could pour the contents into his ass. He thought of the way his little wildcat gorged himself on the food he cooked. It stirred his possessive streak. His little alley-cat was filled with his food. Now he wanted to fill him up with something else.

The large hero carefully pulled the bottle away and slammed it down on the nightstand. Shouta looked over at it and drew a sharp breath. It was completely empty now. He turned his head back toward All Might just in time to feel the man steer his giant tip against his tight, lubed hole. All Might locked eyes with the smaller man as he began to press himself into Shouta's clenching heat. The little teacher felt trapped by the electric blue gaze hovering inches away from his face. Tears spilled over the vulnerable expression of his delicate features and he averted his eyes. All Might continued to steer himself inside. At the same time he used one hand to brush against that scruffy jaw and guide Shouta's face back up. He waited for the smaller man to make eye contact. "You're *my* little Aizawa. I'm not going to hurt you."

With that, All Might flexed his abs and clenched his ass, driving himself as far as he could into that tight little entrance, his heavy sack resting against Shouta's backside. He groaned and dropped his hands to Aizawa's shoulders, pinning him down, and began to pump his hips, working his length in and out of that clenching body.

Shouta threw his hand back in the pillows and opened his mouth, moaning in unison with the long thrusts. All Might pressed forward even further, dropping his upper half down and supporting the weight of his torso on his forearms, which now rested on either side of Aizawa's head. His turned his head just once to kiss one of the slender calf muscles pinned over his shoulder. Shouta was bent almost upside down and folded nearly in half with All Might curled around him like this, his ass forced upward to received the stronger hero's member over and over. All Might's hands opened to grasp the slats of the head board, the same ones the scarf had been threaded around, and he pulled hard.

Shouta moaned loudly, his body tensing and clenching - A series of small struggles that amounted to nothing against All Might. The dominant hero discovered a pleasing maneuver and began slow. First, All Might's hands clenched the headboard and his biceps bulged. Then his abs tensed and his ass clenched. Then he drove his hips forward and plunged balls-deep into that perfect little ass at just the right moment, when the preceding motions caused it to rock up at just the right angle. Yagi continued this for a little while, eventually speeding up until the headboard began to knock against the wall.

Aizawa felt full inside. Maybe from the food he'd gobbled up earlier. Maybe from being pinned almost upside down after a bottle of olive oil and a giant Number One Cock was rammed into his ass. He was still panicked, still concerned for his life, and his wild imagination told him that he could taste the olive oil in the back of his throat. If All Might came he felt it would surely fill up his slender body and pour out of his mouth. And would it be enough? Would Yagi still want him when he was done?

The thrusts became more aggressive and the headboard banged against the wall. Shouta began to moan louder, sharp cries filling the candlelit bedroom. When the big man rammed home the pressure was so great Aizawa felt like he couldn't breathe. It caused his body to strain and struggle, and everything just hurt more. Tears spilled over his blushing cheeks.

All Might slowed down, catching sight of his partner's distress. He pushed himself up from the mattress and leaned back, kissing the same calf before guiding Shouta's legs down from his shoulder's and letting them drape around his waist instead. He continued to thrust slowly, looking down at that slender, perfect, pale stomach as he rocked in and out of that velvety heat. He imagined the size of his cock in relation to the slender body he was fucking. His eyes slowly followed that beautiful, svelte figure back up to the face. He panted deeply and reached forward to brush the side of Shouta's face with one hand, smearing the smaller man's tears across his scruffy cheek.

"I'm scared, Yagi."

All Might pulled his hips back, sliding out of that sleek body. He scooped his arms around the smaller man and pulled him up from the mattress. "Come here." He held him close, shifting his massive form to sit Indian style, Aizawa's legs wrapped loosely around his waist and his giant cock now pinned between Shouta's stomach and his own, smearing olive oil on them both. His great arms held the smaller man protectively, hugging tightly as he rocked back and forth with him. "It's fine now. I'm here." He didn't realize how close his words were to the saying he always gave when he burst onto the scene to rescue people. He just wanted to comfort his little alley-cat.

Aizawa didn't miss the fact it was more important to the larger man to comfort him than to fuck him. He was also still scared out of his mind and didn't want to disappoint the man. Slender arms wrapped around the giant hero and his thighs tightened around that muscled waist. He nudged his scruffy jaw against the side of All Might's face, tilting his head to press his lips softly against the corner of the Number One Hero's mouth. "You… want your little Aizawa?"

All Might exhaled deeply, sliding his hands down to scoop under Shouta's rear, lifting him effortlessly and lining up his entrance with his throbbing cock. He growled against Shouta's lips, face to face, gazing into his eyes. "Yes. *My* little Aizawa." He began to settle the little teacher back down on his cock, forcing that tight ring of muscle back over his length.

Shouta arched his back, breathing deeply, exposing the perfect sculpture of his neck. All Might buried his face against it, kissing roughly as he continued to drive the slender form back down around his member. Aizawa's thighs tensed and shifted around his thick waist, and the man's lean arms wrapped around his muscled torso. The hulking mass of All Might's shoulders and back tensed as he felt Shouta dig his nails into his back, raking them slowly down his sun-kissed flesh as he drove the smaller man down over the rest of his cock. He didn't mind. His little wildcat could scratch him up and he would take it.

"It's okay, Shouta." All Might hugged him tightly, his cock firmly lodged back inside that tight ass. One mighty hand slid up to grasp a firm handful of that soft, black hair and guided Aizawa's head to tuck under his chin. He held the smaller man firmly like that, wrapped all around him tightly, possessively, protectively. He rocked back and forth with him, fucking him gently, his great cock working against that clenching hole in the smallest of strokes.

The scruffy little face pressed against his chest began to moan, and relax to some degree, because those ivory thighs were now tensing in unison with the movements of the larger man's lap. All Might thought of the last time, how there a came a point when the man sort of… gave in to him… responded to him. Yagi slid his hands down Shouta's back to rest on the curves of his ass cheeks, squeezing a little to pull the cheeks gently apart, thrusting up between them.

Aizawa lifted his face, his scruffy jaw sweeping up over the side of All Might's neck, the familiar heat of that hot, pink tongue leading the way. All Might groaned. He couldn't believe his little alley-cat was licking him. It felt so good. His hands squeezed harder to lift Shouta higher on his cock and then pressed him right back down on it. The little erasure hero nuzzled the side of his face against All Might's cheek, his lips parting with soft moans, his breath falling right alongside Yagi's ear.

All Might began to really fuck him again, lifting him up with the sheer force of his hips, using his mighty hands to keep the little teacher from being bucked off, and to steer him back down again. Yagi reached down to guide Aizawa's length up between them. It had already grown semi-hard, and once it was pinned between their bodies, rubbing around in the olive oil residue from when All Might's member had been pinned between them, it grew rock hard. The Number One Hero kept fucking him, harder and harder, until his muscled form was heaving and grunting. He reached up and took a firm handful of Shouta's hair and pulled his head back a little to expose that delicate neck. Toshinori buried his face against it, kissing it roughly up and down. The sensation, along with being trapped on All Might's bucking hips and having that giant cock work his tight entrance, made Aizawa's body ache with pleasure. His moans - quite loud - filled the bedroom and he came hard between them.

All Might grinned against that ivory neck, loving that he could make the smaller hero caterwaul like that. He threw Aizawa to his back and leaned over him, his cock still firmly lodged inside the silky heat of his body, those long legs still wrapped around his muscled waist. He pinned the smaller man's wrists to the mattress above his head. All Might fucked him hard, finding just the right angle to bounce the erasure hero's ass between the bed and his hips, his thighs doing a great deal of the work. All Might grunted and bucked, staring into Shouta's beautiful face, watching the way he threw his head back against the pillows - His eyes closing and his lips parting for breath - And that heavy blush settled across his ivory skin.

All Might came with clenched teeth and a deep growl, draining his entire heavy sack into his little Aizawa, his giant member twitching and squirting and flooding that beautiful, lithe body with his seed.


	8. Good Grief

(All Might's conscience finally catches up to him. *Angst Warning* (It doesn't mean he won't lose his shit again...) Also, the Guilt of a Good Man causes the Bunny to have a realization.)

It was a long orgasm. All Might felt like he must've cum a full quart into his little alley-cat. His hands were still clenched around Aizawa's slender forearms; The smaller man's arms pinned to the mattress above his head. The enormous hero's thick triceps stood out in clear definition as he straightened his arms and arched his back a little, enjoying the last throbs of pleasure. The motion applied his gigantic weight as a direct pressure to the slender bones under his grasp and soon Eraserhead was crying out.

"Itai… Itai!"

Yagi looked down. He immediately released his grasp. The pain lingered in Shouta's arms for a moment and he realized the Number One Hero could crush his bones like match-sticks if he really wanted to. Instead, that massive form sunk down around him in a cradling embrace. All Might slid back a little, just enough to carefully pull himself out. One side of that blond head came to rest on Shouta's slender chest. All Might could hear the smaller teacher's heart racing.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa-kun. I'm sorry."

All Might held him like that for a while; Protectively yet carefully. He wished Shouta would say something, anything, but he didn't.

"I'm sorry, Aizawa."

Yagi hadn't meant for this. He'd meant to force the talk. But there was the power-outage. The hide-and-go-seek in the dark. A whole string of incidents that just fucking turned him on. And the kisses. The way the smaller teacher kissed at him, begging for his life.

'I warned him!' All Might thought. 'I warned him I wouldn't be able to control myself if he didn't stop!' But really, was there any excuse? Yagi's conscience was tired of waiting outside. It began to pound on the door. 'What about the first time, huh? You didn't give him a chance to say no the first time.'

'If he had just *talked* with me,' All Might argued silently with himself. 'But he… He was just going to walk away again and leave me standing there with my thumb up my ass! All he had to do was talk!'

'So he's right then. Everyone *does* have to answer to All Might.'

'No! I just…' All Might closed his eyes, trying to regain the upper hand on his guilt.

'Good grief, I didn't hurt him. It was just a mistake. Besides, he left plenty hints of his own. He led me on - I know he did. He's clever like that. It was very subtle, but I saw it. The way he reacted to the hair pulls… The little grins hidden in that scarf of his… Besides, he's Aizawa! He can shake anything off! The future of 'One for All' is what I should really be worried about.'

Yagi's conscience kicked down the door and came in full force. 'He's been on your mind for *years* and you went tracking him down and watched him do his thing under that streetlamp. You sprang a boner and couldn't even announce your presence. He found *you* waiting for *him* around the corner of a building *again.* And this time the circumstances were just right. You were alone. He wasn't cooperating. You wanted his attention. You got yourself all steamy and aggro by *choosing* to think of him as a little villain. You *willfully* made the choices you wanted in order to justify losing control and cutting lose. When it comes down to it…'

'…I wanted him and I took him. I wanted him so I made him mine. …But I didn't hurt him. I didn't hurt him.'

All Might realized he could no longer hear the heart racing in that slender chest beneath his ear. Shouta was being very still. Even the soft sound of his vulnerable crying had ceased. Yagi lifted his head from the smaller hero to look at his face, as if to confirm to himself that he had not actually done anything wrong. That surely this was all just a bunch of horsing around that got a little out of hand. That surely he hadn't hurt his little co-worker.

The face he saw broke his heart.

Shouta was sound asleep, his arms still up above his head on the mattress. His long, shaggy hair was a mess and obscured part of his face. Red marks abounded on his ivory flesh; On his cheeks, the angles of his neck, his shoulders, his arms. Most of them would become bruises. And there already were bruises on his ribs. A distinct red line trailed from beneath his navel toward his hip and curved over the edge to run along his backside – that one was from the candlewax. And this was just the physical damage.

'I hurt him,' Yagi thought. 'I hurt my little Aizawa.' A quiet tear rolled over the sun-kissed flesh of All Might's cheek. He used one large hand to gently brush the black strands from Shouta's face. His little Aizawa was so spent and had fallen so fast asleep that he did not stir one bit when those large fingers brushed his hair aside.

All Might's eyes drifted over that delicate, sleeping face. Shouta's eyelids were closed and his eyebrows were relaxed – neither furrowed in that stern glare he gave to his students nor winced upward in fright of the Number One Hero. His lips were almost all the way closed and he drew breath silently through his perfect little nose. And of course there was that scar under his eye. The face was so delicate, a sleeping beauty, and just as precious as it had been when he'd rescued the man from Nomu. ...As it had been when he'd spent unusually long hours watching over his dozing form in between Recovery Girl's healing sessions. ...As it had been when he'd watched the bandages get changed, and finally removed, one at a time, until that precious, scruffy face was all better.

"You rushed in to give help that wasn't asked for," All Might whispered down at the rugged yet fragile hero. "Every student survived, because you risked your life against impossible odds. I heard you didn't even hesitate."

Silent tears rolled over Yagi's cheeks as he finally realized it.

"That's when I knew. I couldn't admit it then, but my heart knew." All Might blushed deep red. He dipped his head down and placed a kiss on that perfect little nose.

"I love you, Sho-chan."

Toshinori finally accepted it. This wasn't just about the lingering mystery he'd discovered in those moody eyes so many years ago. It wasn't just the frustrated confusion of coming to admit he was attracted to that sleek figure. It wasn't just his appreciation for Shouta's independence from the hang-ups of fame and other trappings, and it wasn't even admiration for the smaller man's cunning and mastery of technique. Although these things were a part of it, it was more than their sum and the answer had clicked home in Yagi's heart when he'd arrived at USJ and realized what Eraserhead had done.

He *loved* Aizawa.

And with that heartfelt admission came also the dreadful awareness that he had done things that would destroy the slim possibility of Shouta ever loving him back.

Yagi unflexed from his hero form. It was just too hard to maintain that posture as the sobbing overcame him. He was quiet about it, but the tears streamed from his blazing blue eyes.

"What have I done?" He whispered hoarsely.

Shouta didn't answer, of course. He was sound asleep from pure exhaustion, and Yagi was thankful for it. He didn't want his little alley-cat to see him like this.

'I'm a villain!' All Might thought. 'I hurt a hero. A HERO! I *raped* him. TWICE!' Yagi felt like he was going to be sick. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand, leaving behind a smear of tears and blood. 'The Symbol of Peace is a… is a…'

'Rapist.' It was hard to put the word in the same sentence, even in his thoughts. And what about 'One for All?' When this got out it wouldn't just be his freedom that suffered… Deku would hate him for it. And worse, he might try to pass the quirk on in a rash fit of disgust!

'…That's 'if' he found out.' A dangerous thought crawled through Toshinori's mind. He could 'keep' Aizawa… Just until Deku came into his own with the quirk.

Yagi was appalled the idea even came to mind. No. No, he couldn't. It had barely been two days and the scruffy little teacher was covered in bruises and so exhausted he passed out. He was too wild and crafty a thing to tie down or lock up while All Might went to work. And the way his heart had been racing earlier? He could die if that went on indefinitely. No. Yagi just loved him too much to do it. It wasn't worth it. Not even for the greater good. The 'greater good' ceased to exist if the deeds done to maintain it were that evil. *He'd* done the wrong thing here, *not* Aizawa.

All Might was so disgusted with the fact the thought even entered his mind that he cried even harder. It was something 'All for One' would say. Yagi covered his weeping eyes with one giant palm and drew deep, hoarse breaths.

"Why the bunny crying?" It was Shouta's voice.

"Huh?!" Toshinori lowered his hand, looking down at the smaller hero.

Aizawa's ivory lids were opened just a little – just enough that Yagi could see his stormy eyes looking sleepily up at him. The little teacher was in that dream-state again; falling in and out of consciousness.

Yagi clenched his jaw, embarrassed to be seen like this. Who had ever seen the Number One Hero cry? He wiped the tears from his face quickly, trying to compose himself.

"Bunny?" Toshinori asked, sniffling.

"Yeah…" Shouta said, his voice soft and sleepy. A pale hand lifted from the mattress to point drunkenly at one of All Might's long, blond bangs. Then it returned to his own forehead where he briefly flashed two fingers up in a v-shaped peace sign. "…fuckin' bunny."

A big smile fell across Yagi's face. Only Aizawa would draw such a connection. Toshinori sniffled again, his tears interrupted by the little bit of humor in the situation. He watched Shouta drift fully back to sleep and almost felt a little silly for crying as hard as he had. He made a mistake. A terrible one. But he could still do the best he could right now, both for Aizawa and for 'One for All.' *That's* what he had to focus on.

Yagi slid off the bed before the tears could return. Both heroes were filthy from sex again. The cold, sticky feeling of olive oil and dried cum on their bellies wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world. All Might scooped the sleeping hero into his lanky arms and carried him effortlessly toward the bathroom.

He whispered. "It's time to talk, little Aizawa."


	9. Side-Tracked

Yagi turned back just before stepping out of the bedroom. The thunder had stopped, but it was night now and the power was still out. He needed the candle. He hoisted the sleepy erasure hero up over his shoulder. Shouta's slender arms and legs clung around him. One lanky, steel-strong arm looped around to support the clinging little teacher's posterior; It was like carrying a large child. Eraserhead's scruffy jaw rested over one of All Might's broad shoulders. Yagi took the source of light into his free hand and carried his little Aizawa to the bathroom.

Once inside, Toshinori put the candle on the edge of the sink and tried to set Shouta down on a clean towel. He almost succeeded, until the dozing form awakened just enough to realize it. Aizawa immediately protested, struggling to fight his way back into All Might's arms.

"No," came the soft, pleading tones. "No." Shouta did not want to be set down. The harder Yagi tried, the more frantically his little alley-cat latched on. "No! You want your little Aizawa! You want me, Yagi!" Fresh tears streamed down ivory cheeks as those big, sorry, sleepy eyes stared up at him.

All Might leaned his forehead down to rest against Shouta's. He closed his eyes and relented, allowing the smaller hero to latch on and cuddle close. The way Eraserhead behaved drove home the extent of the emotional damage done to him; And the bruises on his ivory flesh displayed the physical. Aizawa wedged his scruffy cheek into the crook of the larger man's neck in an aggressive snuggle. As good as it felt, Toshinori knew Shouta was only pleading for his life. All Might slowly wrapped his arms around his broken little lover. He wished with all his heart this could be real.

Yagi was almost overwhelmed with grief. He always believed he could save anyone he could reach. But how could he make the little teacher in his arms feel safe if *he* was the villain? How did the Number One Hero save someone… from the Number One Hero?

All Might took a deep breath and gave Shouta a firm hug. "Shhhhhh."

The smaller man tucked his head underneath Yagi's chin. He nuzzled his stubbly, scruffy cheek against the sun-kissed flesh of Toshinori's chest and seemed to calm down a little. The larger hero leaned down into the hug and buried his face in the black silk of Shouta's hair. Quiet tears spilled over his cheeks and shined briefly before vanishing forever into the darkness of Aizawa's mane.

"You know," All Might said, his voice low, "when I think about it, I've been waiting *literally* half my life to hold you like this." Yagi pulled his head back enough to look down at the face nestled against his chest. The boney knuckle of one large, hooked finger brushed gently over that scruffy cheek. "To hold you and make you feel safe…."

Shouta's eyes opened wide in slow motion, as if awakening from a dream. He looked up slowly at All Might. "…Half your life? We met when I started Yuuei. When I started you were in your last year. Most seniors are…. 18 or 19?"

Toshinori bared his teeth in an uncomfortable grimace. "Shouta… don't-"

Aizawa lifted one ivory hand, just like a paw, and pressed his fingers to All Might's lips to silence him. He stood on tip-toes and stared up intently at Yagi, overcome with sleepy curiosity. The larger hero's voice cut off and his electric-blue gaze got lost in Shouta's stormy, inquisitive eyes. "-So if you've waited half your life since first meeting me when you were 18 or 19, then you must be-"

All Might overcame the bout of Zawa-induced hypnosis and used one large hand to force Shouta's head back under his chin. "Quiet, Aizawa."

But the little alley-cat tried to twist his head free. "-But you said *literally*, so-"

All Might's face was turning red. He adored how clever Shouta was, but he'd also just planted the seed for a conversation he did not want to have. He needed to derail this train of thought – immediately. The Number One Hero's age was not up for discussion. It was Saturday night, and if he kept getting side-tracked, they'd never get to the important stuff. And they had to talk while Aizawa was compliant, or it may never happen. But when Yagi looked down that thing happened again, where he got caught in Shouta's eyes. All Might let him ramble on because of how impossibly adorable he found that scruffy, up-turned face.

"- See its funny with you, because when you made your debut, you looked the same as you do now. Your muscle form, I mean. That video went viral, Izuku showed me it, the one where you had all those people on your back. You looked the same then all flexed up as you do now. So that, and how quickly you rose to Number One, plus the extensive media coverage – it makes it feel like you've been around forever. But in reality – "

Toshinori was burning red now. He wanted Shouta to stop – but those big, sleepy eyes had him. "S-Shouta-"

"You know I asked Izuku."

"What?" All Might blinked, stunned. "You asked him… Asked him what?"

"About you. I didn't like how you were playing favorites with him from the get go, so I asked him about you. He said he met you before he even got accepted to Yuuei. He said he met you when he was 13."

"Heh. Uhm, yeah. That sounds about right." Yagi could just die inside. Did Izuku really spill secrets to Shouta? He was really going to have to talk to that boy. But even if he had let crafty Aizawa get something out of him, he couldn't have spilled the Symbol of Peace' age! All Might gave himself a mental pat on the back. He had never told his protégé his age.

"And he said that when he met you - at 13 years of age - that you told him you had sustained injuries from a fight 5 years ago that were making you weaker."

All Might felt a spike of dread. He didn't know how, but Aizawa was piecing together his age. And sure, he was about to have a revealing talk with the little teacher, but how much had Deku spilled?! All Might gave his trademark laugh and grabbed the back of his own neck with his hand. "Ha ha – Is that what he said?" And then, "What else did he say?"

"Nothing," Shouta said, blinking and resting his hands on All Might's chest, his conniving mind hard at work – but realizing he still did not have enough information to solve the riddle for certain. One hand slid lower, ivory digits splaying over the sunflower shaped wound covering Yagi's side and stomach. Those thunderstorm eyes studied over the scar thoughtfully. "But it means Midoriya was 8 years old when you fought 'All for One'."

Toshinori's eyes widened. He was still dumbfounded and couldn't find his words. Aizawa was spelling out things he hadn't even realized he'd revealed. And he was touching the horrible scar that spanned so much of his torso. His ivory fingers were tracing the marks! So many thoughts raced through All Might's mind. 'Does-he-think-its-ugly-does-he-think-I'm-ugly-I-AM-ugly-I-am-losing-everything-he-hates-me-he-hates-this-body-THIS-WEAK-BODY-the-first-time-he-even-found-out-about-it-he-was-disgusted-he-didn't-even-want-to-talk-to-me-and-how-much-has-Izuku-been-telling-people?-need-to-talk-to-that-boy-OhmyGodhe'sstaringRIGHTATMYSCAR!'

Yagi grabbed Shouta's wrist and met his eyes. "Aizawa… No more about my age. I mean it."

But his little alley-cat was still on the hunt. "Oh, he also said you skipped Basic Training because of how skilled you were. That you went right to Combat Training with your homeroom teacher at Yuuei… What's his name… Gran Torino! So If I can find out when Gran Torino served as your homeroom teacher at Yuuei…. I bet they keep record of previous classes!"

Yagi steeled himself. "Little Aizawa, haven't you heard the expression?" Enormous hands gripped around Shouta's upper arms. "Curiosity killed the cat." All Might slowly pried him off, easily over-powering the smaller hero even in his deflated state.

The threat came off a lot more serious than All Might intended. "What?" Shouta asked softly, finally returning to the reality of the moment. He seemed barely aware he'd spoken his train of thought about All Might's age out loud. The curiosity drained from his face and a helpless fear settled in its place. "You're going to kill me?" Fresh tears spilled from his bleary eyes. "I won't… I won't tell anyone… what happened. What you did. I won't tell!"

Yagi could've kicked himself. 'Really, Toshi?' He thought. 'Watch what you're saying to him!' But there could be no more time wasted. All Might would not let the little teacher cuddle close again. Every moment of forcing Aizawa away was torture for Yagi's heart and he couldn't help the tears that escaped his blazing blue eyes.

"No! No!" Shouta's protests became softer and higher pitched. More frantic. It was clear Aizawa still believed the Symbol of Peace meant to do him in. The sleek muscle of that beautiful body strained hard. Slender, sculpted arms tensed and the light muscle along his trim stomach flexed. One ivory foot stepped back and those slender thighs braced against the weight of the giant who was trying to steer him down, but it made no difference. Shouta's knees began to tremble. "No, All Might! Don't!"

Yagi steadily applied more strength until Shouta's trembling knees buckled. The moment they did, the larger hero torqued Aizawa to the side so he lost his footing. One arm swept behind those buckling knees and lifted, the other hooked beneath Eraserhead's shoulder blades, catching the smaller hero in his arms just a few inches above the towel on the floor. Toshinori did it all so fast that he was guiding Shouta to lay down before the smaller man's brain could catch up with what had just happened. Dazed, helpless, eyes shining with tears, exhausted, and with the innocent little expression of fear on his scruffy face, Aizawa asked the saddest question All Might had ever heard. "You're gonna kill your little Aizawa?"

"No!" Yagi said. "No! Never!" He reached down and took Shouta's jaw in his hand, guiding the precious ivory face to look up at him. "Never!"

Aizawa blinked up at him, quiet tears rolling down his cheeks. As his eyes searched Yagi's, his ivory lids grew heavy. The poor thing was too tired for this. His eyes fell closed, and he laid his head down on the towel, curling up. A few seconds later, his eyes flung opened again, blinking rapidly a few times. He lifted his head with what looked like a tremendous amount of effort. He was trying so hard to stay awake.

'You're so broken,' All Might thought. 'And its my fault.' The massive hero brushed his fingers through the ebony silk of Shouta's hair as he coaxed the spent, sleepy hero to lay his head back down. "It's okay," He said. "Just rest here a minute, Sho-chan."

"No," Aizawa continued to protest, but the little teacher's eyes were already falling shut again. He lay his head down and even tilted it, exposing the whole side of his neck, allowing All Might's giant fingers to stroke the whole length from top of head to shoulder.

This confirmed it. All Might was 100 percent certain now that Shouta liked having his hair played with. If the moody little hero had an 'off' button, this was it.

"No." Aizawa continued to protest, even though he was being completely docile. It made Yagi smile a little. It was just somehow so like Shouta to fight even when his body was falling fast asleep. His ivory eyelids were closed but he still murmured. "No." All Might thought he looked absolutely precious. "New." And now the little 'Noes' of objection were becoming softer, morphing into what sounded like -

"Mew. Meow."

*HUK!* All Might had to hold back a blast of blood from his lung. A coppery zing flooded his mouth. 'This again!?' He thought. Why did Shouta actually have to meow?! It was adorable! Yagi began to sweep his hand the other way; From Aizawa's shoulder, up the side of his neck, and over the side of his head. Once he had the black, velvety locks smoothed in the new direction, he pressed a touch harder with his fingers. He let the tops of his nails slide up over the neck and then onward over the scalp, kind of like scratching in reverse. A soft, sleepy "Mmmmmouuu" – a failed meow – came from Shouta as he seemed to completely relax, clearly liking it. His slender arms curled in and he snuggled up on the towel and passed into an exhausted sleep. Toshinori felt relieved. He wondered if the meowing was solely a product of trauma, or if Aizawa did this on other occasions.

He wondered about something else as well. He'd seen the security footage from USJ. Nomu had had his fingers in the little teacher's hair. Not that he'd been petting him like this, but still. And Shouta hadn't gone lax or submissive, not even once. Eraserhead had fought ferociously until his body literally couldn't anymore. For the entire run of that footage the only expressions on Aizawa's face were fury and annoyance. When Nomu defeated him, he hadn't begged for his life or started to cry – No! – he'd forced his broken face back up just in time to use his quirk and save young Asui! And he'd known right where to look, too. The fact Eraserhead could keep track of – or at least intuit – where people were even as he was being bashed so terribly spoke volumes about his own physical intelligence. Yagi's little alley-cat was no stranger to combat. Life threatening injury and pain hadn't stopped him from knowing his whereabouts and he had displayed a fearless instinct. He'd gone beyond Plus Ultra!

The giant hero leaned down and planted a small kiss on that perfect little nose again. 'But when he's with me,' All Might's thoughts continued, 'he gets all *melty* when I touch his hair. He begs. He trembles. He cries. And he becomes *submissive*. Does that mean he… feels something back?'

Seriously – Yagi's conscience was having none of this shit. The angel on the Number One Hero's shoulder came back with a Plus Ultra uppercut of raw 'You-done-fucked-up, son.' Nomu hadn't *raped* Aizawa. And as much as it seemed accurate to Toshinori that Shouta only displayed fear and tears and *meltiness* to him alone, he must be some kind of Number One Ass to think it meant anything good.

'I put him in the worst situation of his life.' Tears began to stream down Yagi's cheeks again. 'Even *if* his behavior means there are some feelings on his part, he could never… want me after what I've done. He doesn't even *like* me. He's *never* liked me. Now he *hates* me.'

Yagi turned away and reached over the tub. As it began to fill, his electric-blue gaze wandered back toward the little hero dozing on the towel. One of his giant hands turned idly beneath the stream of water, waiting for the temperature to be right as his thoughts continued. He was angry at himself for getting side-tracked. When the right temperature appeared, he plugged the tub, grabbed the candle, and stepped out of the room. He went to the kitchen and filled two glasses with some cold, American-style sweat tea, and brought them back to the bathroom. Aizawa could sleep until the bath tub filled. Then it was time to talk, even if it meant the end of everything.


	10. One For All

Yagi set twin glasses of cold, fresh, sweet tea on a small teak stand beside the gigantic tub. Bathing was one of the Number One Hero's favorite things to do. Sometimes he laid in the water for *hours*. Sometimes he even fell asleep in there. Almost choked to death once.

"…Worth it," Toshinori whispered.

The large hero brushed the blond bangs from his face and crouched down to open a cabinet beneath the sink. One big hand rummaged clumsily inside, knocking over bars of luxury soap, bath oils, bath salts and every other fancy bath item that ever existed. He came across a lavender bath bomb shaped like a cat's head – Shouta would like that – and a box of 'Number One' bath petals. The box had a picture of a goony hero on it that looked suspiciously like All Might yet 'totally-not-quite' All Might so as to avoid a lawsuit from Might Tower. The petals were 'black lotus' scented.

Sounded neat.

Aizawa was curled up on the towel naked. His eyes opened quietly. The blurry vision of the bare-assed Symbol of Peace slowly came into focus. Yagi was fussing over which bath items to choose when the soft, sleepy voice came from the floor.

"What is all that?" The smaller hero asked, blinking slowly with half-lidded eyes.

All Might grinned like it was the best secret on Earth. He gestured with a large hand and proudly introduced Shouta to his treasure. "It's the 'Yagi Toshinori Bath Stash!'"

Aizawa's expression went flat, much the way it did when he'd first heard the older man's ring-tone. His logical mind just couldn't process that weird, perfect amount of 'harmless,' 'corny' and 'stupid.' had stopped working. When he recovered, he squinted at the items inside the cabinet, lifting a delicate hand to rub at his tired eyes. "It's so much…" He murmured. "I don't even know what half that shit is. How can you afford it all?"

All Might winced. Leave it to his sweet little bleary-eyed bundle of mood to make him feel bad about his bath blessings. Shouta always thought the worst of him. Yagi tried to remain as hopelessly positive as ever.

"I didn't buy them, Shouta! They were gifts from fans!" He returned his attention to the bath bomb and the 'Number One' bath petals. "It can shatter a fan's heart to decline a gift. What if I had refused those 100,000 hours of Yamada's screaming? I would've hurt his feelings! I only refuse when it's too much or inappropriate." He also shamefully regifted, having no time or desire to shop. But not the bath stuff. *Never* the bath stuff. That was *all* his. "I have an image to maintain for the people and the press, Shouta, even when I don't want to."

"Tch!" Aizawa's response was immediate. "I'm sure you don't mind."

All Might looked over his shoulder and fixed his gaze on the smaller man.

Shouta's expression changed immediately, realizing how that came off. "I mean…" He looked away nervously. "It must be nice. *Having* to take gifts in the line of duty. For the greater good." He grimaced. That sounded even more sarcastic than before.

"It's okay, Shouta." Toshinori said.

The smaller hero lived a far less luxurious life style, and Yagi believed he was only speaking from a place of innocent observation. He knew of the hell Aizawa lived through, roaming the alley-ways before landing the teaching job. All Might tried never to take his position as the Symbol of Peace for granted, and he knew struggles and pressures that the underground hero did not. But being homeless and hungry? He had never tasted that particular brand of hurt. "We're from different worlds. I respect that about you. But try not to assume the worst about me, okay? It's true I live well, but you'd be surprised to see how I use my wealth. There's more to it than the donations I make in front of the camera. …A lot more."

Aizawa kept quiet this time, his eyes careful to avoid contact with the larger man. Hizashi had always tried to tell him the same thing; That All Might was actually a pretty chill dude. That he really was a good guy. The kind you *wanted* to see at the top. The 'Real Deal.' …Guess the 'Real Deal' just also happened to be a rapist.

All Might focused his attention back on his bath treasures. "Well, Shouta," he said, "Let's go Plus Ultra on this bath." He grabbed the cat's head, the box of petals, a bottle of luxury shampoo and matching conditioner, and a brand-new bar of some fancy soap. 'Watch out world,' he thought, a little sad. 'The Symbol of Peace is going his own way tonight.' Since this was the end, he was going to make things nice, and not for the public this time, rather, for his little Aizawa.

The black-haired hero had been left to his thoughts for a moment while Toshinori chose the bath items. Something else Yamada said was really sticking in his mind. 'Don't you get jealous, Eraser?' He had scoffed at the suggestion in the past, but now, in his current state of mind, with all his defenses down, he couldn't stop thinking about it. He *had* always been especially critical of the Number One. He'd spent countless hours at the bar with Nemuri and Hizashi rolling their eyes at him while he rambled endlessly about how easy it was for the Symbol of Peace, about his fame, his wealth, his prosperity. If his name so much as sounded from the radio or his image flashed on TV he would think of the man for hours to come. The image of that giant smile would sear itself in his mind. He would ponder the ridiculous size of him and the way the camera lights illuminated every angle of brawn that skin-tight costume clung to.

A flush of red fell across Shouta's pale face. 'I mean not that I'm looking,' he thought to himself, 'but his suit couldn't be any tighter if he painted it on.'

"Aizawa-kun!" Yagi bellowed, thrusting the box of 'Number One' bath petals before the smaller man's nose. "Do you think this looks like me?"

Shouta went nearly cross-eyed, his thoughts cut short as he focused on the image of the goony Fake Might before his nose.

Yagi lowered the box before he could answer. "You're blushing, Shouta! What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Huh?" Aizawa's mind circled back to the last thing he was thinking about; The way that clingy, blue material rode the giant, meaty curves of that Number One *ass*. Shouta squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head as if he could prevent the synapses in his brain from bridging the gap between that thought and his blushing. "No. No. No!"

"Hey," Yagi had no idea what was going on. "Are you okay, Shouta? What's wrong?" He hastily set the bath things on the floor and reached forward, large fingers brushing that scruffy jaw line as he directed the smaller man to look at him. "What is it?"

Aizawa looked up at him, eyes opening wider by the second. "I… I- Uh…" He shook his head no, pulling away from the caress of All Might's hand. "No." He began to scoot back.

Toshinori knew what panic looked like, but he wasn't sure what had set the younger teacher off. He reached forward and took Aizawa by the shoulders before he could squirm away. "Easy! Easy, Shouta." The little hero began to breathe rapidly, his chest rising and falling, a little whimper trailing every exhalation. It was like he was realizing something horrible. Yagi thought he must be reliving this weekend's events so he pulled him close and held him tightly. "Shhhhhhh baby."

'BABY?!' Aizawa thought. He felt mentally raped.

All Might lay him back on the towel with gentle but firm hands. He was being so careful with Aizawa, but dominant at the same time. A few rough breaths passed Shouta's lips as his exhausted brain ran in circles, unable to decide if he should be insulted, terrified, disgusted or…

...if he *liked* the way that blue material clung to that Number One ass.

Yagi remembered the new secret he had learned; The Off Button. He swept one large hand over that soft black hair. Once, twice, again. Shouta's wide-eyed stare began to melt. A confusion settled over his pale face, along with a hint of annoyance – a distant part of him aware that All Might was manipulating his behavior and that it was actually working. *Not* fair!

"It's okay, Sho-chan."

'SHO-CHAN?!' Aizawa's mind was thunderstruck! What an outrage! How *DARE* he call him that! But Aizawa's body was submitting. Every stroke of those fingers over his scalp disrupted the connection between thought and action. Although he raged inside, all that came out was a little squeak of protest before his body un-tensed and he laid his head down complacently. He drew quick breaths, panting like a tranquilized animal whose mind was trapped aware within a sedated body. And then he was out. Full-on fainted.

All Might smiled down and watched the moody eyes drift closed as the smaller man passed out. In another reality he thought he could be very comfortable with Shouta. What he would give to have the time to learn all of the little hero's buttons. He bet he could make his little kitten feel pretty good. Safe, comfortable, maybe even happy.

"Just rest a moment, little Aizawa." Yagi combed his fingers through the younger teacher's hair a few more times before he was satisfied the fight had been avoided. Then he grabbed the bath things and set them down beside the tub. He ripped the box of Number One petals in half, decapitating the imposter All Might and spilling his imposter petal-innards into the bath. They immediately dissolved and turned the water a shimmery, translucent black. Kinda cool. He placed the cat's head bath bomb on the stand beside the drinks; He'd let his little Aizawa do the honors. And then…

…The tub was full.

Time was up. All Might turned off the water. The quiet that took its place seemed final. With a heavy heart, Yagi gathered Fake Might's torn husk. He gave the silly rendition a final, hard look as he carried it over to the waste bin. He thought he might as well be holding the Symbol of Peace above an open grave. "There you go," Toshinori said, letting it fall in. "Right beside my career and everything I've worked for."

Yagi steeled his nerves with a long, quiet breath. His lanky body knelt to gather the sleeping hero. A faint rustle of water barely broke the silence as he stepped into the tub and carefully lowered their bodies into the hot bath. He was certain it would awaken the little teacher, but when he began to let Aizawa go he just rolled back limply. All Might circled one arm around Shouta's lower back to pull him close. The smaller body moved more easily than expected and the loop of Yagi's arm ended up pulling the underground hero's bottom-half right onto his lap. His upper-half floated in the water, in danger of sinking.

Toshinori smiled a little. "You'd sleep through anything, wouldn't you, Sho-chan." He wondered how much of any given day the smaller hero spent falling in and out of sleep. Izuku had mentioned the way the class would goof off, thinking their teacher was sound asleep, only to find him glaring at them a moment later. Yagi leaned forward and re-circled his arm higher up around the smaller man's back, supporting him just enough that his head would not go under. Ivory knees and the line of porcelain shins broke the surface of the water on either side of All Might's waist. The larger hero's face flushed deep red.

"Good grief," Yagi said quietly. "Even when you sleep you're irresistible."

Yagi brushed the hair from Aizawa's face. One large palm carefully guided the water to dampen every strand with all the care in the world. All Might's vibrant blue eyes drifted over every visible bit of that beautiful body. He loved how Shouta felt hard and smooth at the same time, like white marble. And he was scruffy in all the right places. The jaw line and stubble of the face was followed by a smooth chest and hairless stomach. Then, starting just below the navel – and Yagi's fingers moved under the water to trail over it - that shameless interruption of alabaster flesh; The black lightning bolt that pointed the way down to the tuft of black velvet curls between those long legs. Unable to resist, the stronger hero lifted Shouta's hips from the water and brushed his nose shamelessly through that line of hair between crotch and belly-button. He placed quick kisses all along it, wanting to commit every bit to memory before letting go. Oh, how he did not want to say goodbye.

All Might's gaze returned to the face of his slumberous love. He shifted their bodies forward, wanting to sit the smaller hero up against the back of the tub. As Shouta's top-half was pulled up from the water his head tilted back, his hair trailing after like sleek midnight. Every wet angle of that perfect ivory neck was put on display, along with every finger sized bruise All Might had left on it. Yagi clenched his teeth. He would accuse Aizawa of trying to seduce him if only the little teacher wasn't passed out. Instead, he wedged a towel between the lip of the tub and the base of Shouta's skull. He made the mistake of looking down as he did so and found the smaller hero's lips were parted; Just enough to give his precious, dozing face a vulnerable expression that turned his brand of 'rugged' to 'delicate.' That perfect mix of effeminate masculinity drove All Might crazy, and when he thought of what Aizawa had done to defend the students at USJ, he was overwhelmed by both the inner and outer beauty of the underground hero. He *adored* Shouta.

Yagi felt an incredible need to feel those scruffy lips against his own. He dipped his head down and crushed his mouth over Aizawa's, kissing hard and slow. The contrast of the light facial hair against tender lips was unbelievably pleasurable to the larger hero. All Might's jaw worked as he kissed again and again, never letting their mouths part. When he eventually needed to breathe he rested his forehead against Shouta's and let his eyes fall shut.

Without Yagi's knowing, pale fingers slowly felt along the sides of the tub. Eraserhead's mind was returning to the waking world. He became aware he was hot. And wet.

'Where the fuck am I?' Shouta thought. His eyes flung open, only to find the lanky Number One practically on top of him, their foreheads together, Yagi's breath tickling his lips.

'He's on me again!' Aizawa's mind went right back into panic mode. 'When the fuck did he get me in the tub!? And why is he fucking *on* me again!?' The smaller hero suddenly jerked back, his inner thighs bumping against All Might's waist. 'And why the fuck am I wrapped around him?!'

Shouta tried to scoot away but his heels found no purchase on the slick bottom of the tub. His struggling only made him all too aware of the tree-trunk sized Number One Boner brushing against his ass. Panicked tones began to escape his slender throat. A moment later large hands fell to his shoulders to hold him in place.

"It's okay!" Toshinori said. "It's okay, I'm here!" He kissed the little teacher again.

Aizawa's eyes widened, his hands shot up and gripped onto Yagi's biceps, neither pushing nor pulling, just sort of hanging on like it was some terrible ride. He began to tremble from head to toe and whispered against the larger man's lips. "S-Stop it, Yagi." Tears again. "I'm sorry about Midoriya. D-Don't hurt me anymore."

"Shouta!" All Might tried to soothe him, gently brushing a tear from his cheek with one large knuckle. "I won't! I won't hurt you! Please don't cry!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The smaller hero repeated it over and over – so fucking broken – his large, sleepy eyes fixed on Yagi's. "I'm sorry!"

The pleading was too much for All Might to bear. Tears of his own rolled over gaunt cheeks. He cradled that scruffy jaw in one large palm and fixed Aizawa with the intense stare of his vivid blue eyes. "Hey! This isn't your fault, okay? This isn't your fault! Its mine! I'm losing everything. My health, my career, my quirk. And I don't know how to live without those things. Being the Symbol of Peace is all I have."

A hint of curiosity entered those huge, watery eyes as Shouta sniffled. "Losing *everything?*" All Might had his full attention. So did the twin cups of sweet-tea he'd realized were standing there. Beads of condensation stuck to the outer surface of each glass. The little hero licked his lips. He was so fucking thirsty!

"Yes, everything!" All Might released that scruffy jaw and leaned back a little. "You think I'm some fame-high party animal, but I'm not. I've given my entire life to making the world safe again, and the wicked don't sleep. There have been no parties, Aizawa-kun, there have not even been friends. Every relationship I have is based on my work as the Symbol of Peace. Outside of that…"

Toshinori met Shouta's gaze. "I have nothing."

Shouta pressed himself forward. The one emotion that seemed to override his fear was piqued. Curious eyes glanced cautiously up at the tall hero. The bunny was crying again. Aizawa might've even felt just the smallest fraction of pity for the big bellowing baby. That or the assault had driven him completely insane. Whatever it was, his exhausted mind was distracted enough that he cuddled carefully into the larger man's arms. Besides, he was convinced his kissing and begging had saved him from the man's fists the last time, so this would do, for now. He tucked his head beneath All Might's chin. He even nudged a little, almost like he was trying to comfort the giant. Almost. "But you're always smiling. You always look so happy."

That little bit of affection, even if Shouta didn't really mean it, made Yagi's heart fill with a need he was never quite able to define before now. His eyes fell closed as he rested his chin on that black mane and embraced the little teacher gently. "Shouta…" He said quietly. "I am probably the most famous lonely-man on the planet."

"But you have so much…" Aizawa murmured against his chest, subdued and strangely un-scathing. "You even have Might Tower."

Toshinori continued to hold him. "I know, little Aizawa. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for what I have, but Might Productions is there to promote the image of the Symbol of Peace. Its marketing and media. It's a business. And its day to day operation is managed by Mr. Yagi, who runs in and out of the building all day trying not to forget which hat he's wearing."

"You handle that?" Shouta asked. "That's ridiculous. You can't run across town to be a hero, run to Yuuei to teach, and run back to Might Tower to push a pencil… You'd have to be running between all three locations all day long. That's a bit much, even for you."

All Might laughed a little. "But that is my life, Shouta. Nezu and I have had the discussion about balancing careers. I'm lucky he's the patient type."

The smaller teacher's slender shoulders huddled and nestled and cuddled. …And one slender arm snaked out from beneath Yagi's embrace, ivory fingertips reaching for one of the drinks. If he could keep the big man talking he was certain he could get ahold of one. "…Uh huh. So what do you mean you're losing everything? If three careers are too much then switch to two."

'I mean fucking really?' Aizawa thought. 'The asshole might have to give up one of three decent careers and he's self-destructing? Welcome to the upper class.'

All Might kissed the top of Shouta's head. "I wish it were that simple, little Aizawa, but it's not about picking one to let go. 'All for One' is still out there, and I'm going to have to face him again. I just know it like the rooster knows its day. And I won't have the full strength of my health or quirk when it happens. After this weekend, I might not even have my freedom. As for teaching, I'm not that good at it. I only became a teacher for-"

The large hero felt something cold brush against his stomach. He released his arms from around the smaller hero and pulled back. Shouta was huddled around one of the drinks. He was staring up at the larger man, wide-eyed and caught right in the act with his lips on the rim of the glass.

"OH SHOUTA!" All Might blushed a little, gripping the edges of the tub and sitting upright. He couldn't believe the little teacher! Here he was pouring his heart out and the little thing just wanted to steal a drink. "You little villain!"

Aizawa was gulping the drink a fast as he could, intent on consuming it before it could be taken away from him. All Might shook his head and reached over to take his own glass. He took a sip and looked down at the smaller man.

"It's called sweet-tea. Do you like it?"

Shouta swallowed the last mouthful and looked up at him. "Tea? But it's cold."

All Might smiled. "Yes, it's supposed to be cold. It's an American thing." Yagi tapped the rim of his glass against the rim of Shouta's empty one in a hearty gesture of cheers. "Pretty good, huh?" He raised his drink back to his giant smile and took another sip. The second he lowered the cup again, Aizawa dropped his own. Greedy hands reached up and clutched All Might's glass. The smaller hero pulled himself upward and the cup downward, his scruffy lips already at the edge. All Might let him have it with a laugh.

"There's plenty more, Shouta." That said, he rescued the empty glass from where it bobbed in the water like a sinking ship. He returned it to the little stand just as the erasure hero finished the other one.

Aizawa exhaled with a breathless voice, having forgotten to breathe while consuming the sugary liquid. "It's delicious."

Yagi plucked the second empty glass from Shouta's hands and stood it beside the other. "Yes, it is." He hugged the little hero close again. "I'll make you an American-style breakfast later."

Aizawa pushed back and looked up his giant co-worker. The evidence he'd seen – the state of All Might's home and lack of visitors – it all corroborated the American's story. "So… you really don't… live like that?"

"I really don't." Yagi said. "Between Might Productions, hero work, and teaching, I really don't. No parties. No hook-ups. No partners. The time I take for myself never amounts to anything more than a long bath. …Until you."

And those last two words were enough to jolt the underground hero's mind out of its stupor. Aizawa's face flushed red as his thoughts returned to the whole truth of the situation; Naked in the tub. Freshly raped. Helpless. Cat outside. And totally still thinking about the blue material clinging to that Number One ass. That is, NOT thinking about it. No, not at all. Definitely not. Only totally.

"'Zawa?" Yagi said, again with the pet names.

'Baby. Sho-Chan. 'Zawa.' Shouta began to recoil, that little flash of anger rising in his eyes. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is?!'

"Hey now…" All Might could see the smaller hero was getting flustered again. He reached forward and took hold of one of those slender wrists with a giant hand. "Just talk to me, Shouta."

Aizawa yanked away so hard his shoulder blades slammed against the back of the tub. "So I'm just your fucking BREAKDOWN?! Is that it?! I'm just the lucky fucking punching bag for your pent-up mid-life crisis?!"

All Might was certain he'd made a mistake now, opening up like that. 'Come on, Toshi.' He thought. 'Why'd you tell him that stuff. You upset him.' But he couldn't take it back now.

"Aizawa," he warned, the tone of his voice had an edge of command to it.

"It's because I avoid the press, isn't it?" Shouta glared at him. All Might tried to reach in and rest a comforting hand on his shoulder, but the smaller hero slapped it away with a furious backhand.

"No one knows me! No one would miss me if I'm gone! No one would believe me if I got away and told!"

"No, that isn't true!" All Might was getting angry. He seized Shouta by the wrist. "You're wrong!"

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME!" Aizawa tried desperately to pull his arm free, crying harder as his best efforts proved futile against that grip. "You picked me because I'm garbage! You just picked the closest garbage hero you could find because you knew no one would care!"

Yagi let go and flexed up into his muscled form. His biceps, shoulders and chest inflated. His eyes became even more shadowed under his brow, causing their intense blue color to stand out like blue fire. The displacement caused by his massive size made the water roll over the edge of the tub. The little erasure hero shrunk back with the motion of the water and he began to breathe more heavily again, his anger melting into terror. Gigantic hands reached forward to catch the smaller man before he could sink under.

"NO!" All Might said, partially lifting his little love from the water. "That's NOT it!"

Shouta fell completely silent as he was pulled close, half-dangling from the mighty hands hooked under his armpits, those giant fucking palms on either side of his rib-cage. 'He could fucking crush me like piece of scrap paper and no one would know!' Shouta thought. His whole body trembled. All Might leaned forward until their noses touched. Aizawa's eyes widened bigger and bigger. It was So. Fucking. Scary.

"You are NOT an arbitrary pick. I would NEVER do this with someone else."

Shouta's fingers splayed with nothing to hold on to as All Might held him up and yelled at him. He would look away if he wasn't already held prisoner by the intensity of the Number One's fierce blue eyes. He licked his lips and swallowed nervously. All he could do was hang there, trembling and dripping water and blinking tears.

"Good grief, Shouta! I'm trying to tell you that you mean something to me! I'm trying to tell you that I *love* you!" He forced another kiss against those shivering scruffy lips. "I'm not going to hurt you! I'm going to let you go, and you'll be just fine, okay?" He kissed Shouta's forehead and pulled him close in a tight, protective embrace. "I'm so sorry, little Aizawa. I'm so *so* sorry."

Shouta latched onto the larger hero with arms and legs. All Might showered his cheeks with kisses.

"I love you. I love you *so* much." Yagi didn't care about hiding anymore. Since this was the end of things he had to say his piece now, or he may never get to. He released the hug in order to cradle Aizawa's face in his giant palms. "I love you. I have *always* loved you. I have thought about you every day since I met you." He hugged the smaller man close again and used one mighty hand to tuck Shouta's head protectively beneath his chin. "I can't take back what I did to you. I can't make up for it." Tears streamed down Yagi's cheeks. "There is no excuse for what I did and I am *so* sorry!"

It truly upset the big hero to hear Aizawa speak lowly of himself. That wasn't normal for his little alley-cat. It made him think of Endeavor's wife and what could happen to a person's mind when they were forced into sex for the wrong reason. If he had destroyed Shouta's mind he would die of grief. He kissed the top of the smaller hero's head and rocked him back and forth. "Do you understand me, Shouta? This was *my* mistake, not yours! I'm losing everything and I just… I just… lost myself!"

Aizawa had his face buried in the side of the giant hero's neck. His voice came soft against his flesh between small, begging kisses. "All Might?"

Yagi pulled him back so he could look him eye to eye. "Yes?"

"Why did you bring me out here. I mean, so far away? If you're really going to let me go, why didn't you just take me to Might Tower?"

"This is my personal residence, Shouta. I just wanted the comfort, and privacy. I have to tell you some things that are very dear to me." All Might caught the smaller hero's scruffy chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. "Why don't we start on that, huh? Tell me about your quirk."

Aizawa seemed a little confused but he was entirely compliant. "I erase."

"Elaborate a little." Yagi said.

"…I can erase other's quirks. As long as I have it activated, and as long as I'm looking at some part of my target, I can nullify their quirk. …Unless they're mutation class."

"But there's a little more to it, isn't there?"

Shouta looked down between them. "…It gives me dry eye."

Yagi laughed. "That's not what I mean. Shouta, I've seen the way the scarf moves. It's more than just the wind."

Shouta wondered why the water was shimmery. He hadn't noticed until now. "Is there… glitter in the water?"

Toshinori would not be distracted. He used one had to stroke Aizawa's black hair. "Shouta, I know you have some kind of telekinesis going on."

Those moody eyes shifted back up from the water and fixed unblinkingly on the Number One Hero. Perhaps the big oaf wasn't as dumb as he looked. "…It's very mild. I only ever use it with the capture weapon."

All Might grinned. "I thought so." He raised a hand and gripped at the back of his own neck. "Heh. Sometimes I think you have a little mind control too. The way the kids fall in line for you. The way you make me feel."

"No." Aizawa said.

"Ah, right. Well," Yagi said. "There's some more to my quirk as well."

Shouta's expression changed. "I tried to erase you that one time and you didn't… It didn't work."

"Right!" All Might said. "Shouta, very few people know this but my muscle form… has nothing to do with my quirk."

"What?" The smaller hero asked. "Then… what's with your size?"

All Might rolled his shoulders and raised his arms into a flexed posture to display his gargantuan might. "This, Shouta, is me."

Aizawa stared at him. Seriously, the guy was fucking huge.

"I've always been a big American, Shouta. I enjoy being strong. And I worked as hard as I could to get as big as possible because it came naturally to me. Remember you said Midoriya told you I skipped basic training because I was so good with my quirk?"

Aizawa nodded his head.

"It's not because the quirk made me capable of training harder. It's because 'I' was capable of training harder, to provide my quirk, 'One for All,' … with the strongest possible host."

Shouta sat up straight and brought his curious little face right up before All Might's own. "Host?"

All Might rested back and wrapped his large arms around the lithe body of his beloved with a bright and poster-worthy smile. He loved when he hit Aizawa's curiosity button. The little hero seemed inclined to crawl all over him when something had his interest. Yagi took a steady breath. Time to spill it all. "'All for One' could steal quirks and redistribute them. What most people don't know is that he had a little brother who could transfer quirks."

"His brother couldn't steal them?"

"No," All Might said. "Not the brother. He could only transfer them. And the brother was sickly, so 'All for One' gave him a quirk that allowed him to stockpile power in his body. When he did this, the quirk merged with the transference quirk, and 'One for All' was created."

Shouta's eyes shined with interest. "So, that would mean… you're actually…"

"I was born quirkless, Shouta."

"…Then how did you get-"

"The sickly brother had a strong sense of justice. He saw the state of the world under 'All for One's growing power and began stockpiling his own until he thought he could defeat him. …He couldn't. But before it was too late he passed the quirk on in the hopes that one day a hero would rise who could defeat him."

"...You." Aizawa whispered. "You beat him."

"…Not entirely. I knocked him off his throne. I gave the people a symbol to stand behind. A hope. But 'All for One' distracted me during the fight. He got away."

"TCH! Even better! You sent him into hiding! You humiliated him!"

Shouta's words brought the twitch of a smile to the corner of Yagi's mouth. "...Anyway, since the brother transferred the quirk, it has passed like a torch from one to the next, growing stronger every time. It will not transfer unless the user wishes it to, thank goodness! But when it's passed on, the power begins to fade from the previous torch-bearer like dying embers as it grows stronger in the new one."

Aizawa practically climbed up the muscled body of the Number One Hero to stare him in the eyes. "You transferred it to Midoriya! I *knew* you were way too invested in him! I was beginning to think he must be your illegitimate son!"

"I guess in a way," All Might said. "He kind of is."

"So then, is he…"

"He was born quirkless too. Just like me. And Shouta, listen, the body must be trained extensively to contain the quirk. I'm the 8th user. I received it from Nana Shimura, and I passed it along to Izuku –"

"Wait from Nana?" Aizawa began to snicker, that smug grin on his lips.

All Might looked down at the little erasure hero. "Why is that funny?"

"Because… Nana? 7? Yagi, 8. Izuku, 9."

All Might blinked, realizing for the first time that the Kanji spelling of the names actually had a play on the order of succession. "I… I didn't…. Wow." The massive hero leaned his head back and pondered that for a moment.

Aizawa watched the large hero's sun-kissed face, eager to hear more. He lifted an ivory hand and tapped it against one massive pec, trying to get the big guy talking again.

All Might grabbed that delicate hand with his own and held it fondly. "Keepers of the quirk must channel it somehow. Each has their own way. I'm trying to help Midoriya find his, but like I said I'm not the best teacher. As for me… you see how big I am. I used my natural strength to channel the quirk. I could house its full power inside of me. My size, Shouta, is my own."

The smaller hero's mind was blown. So Yagi *wasn't* just some lucky shmuck born with an overpowered quirk?

"My form, Shouta, is just posturing. Like holding your breath and flexing every muscle at once. I explained it to Izuku the same way. It's literally flexing. You caught a glimpse of me in your own Yuuei days. You saw the way I grew mighty. I used to always be big, from body building. *That* was my natural form, and it was not because of the quirk, it was so I could use the quirk better."

Shouta's thunderstorm eyes looked down at the massive hand holding his own. "Then your… skinny form…"

"It's because of my injuries. It's because I'm quite literally too exhausted to flex."

Aizawa's pale fingers, still cradled lovingly in All Might's hand, curled around the big hero's thumb. They were holding hands.

"And if you can't flex, you can't use the quirk?" Shouta asked.

"Well… I could… but it would destroy me. See, Shouta, when I activate 'One for All' I contain it within my body. Others, like Nana - and I'm starting to think Izuku also - seem to need to circulate it, keep it flowing. We each have our own way. With my great strength and the quirk activated, I used to be near invulnerable. My strength was so great that I was able to use 'One for All' better than anyone before me and without taking any injury from it. This is how I became known as the world's most powerful person. I was an excellent match, the perfect host, and when my strength came together with it, they amplified one another. I could focus the full power of the quirk into my fists without any recoil or damage to my body. I could control it perfectly. If 'All for One' hadn't wounded me so greviously, I could've continued as the Symbol of Peace for decades to come."

Those intense blue eyes lifted from their hands to Shouta's eyes.

"I have been cut short in my prime, Shouta. After receiving my injuries, my natural strength decreased enough that the quirk began to strain my body when I used it. I used to be able to go beyond Plus Ultra with no regrets. Now, there is a cost, and my body becomes more damaged every time. As you know I've had to begin shortening the time I keep it activated, but the quirk and my form are separate." All Might recalled the shock and judgement Aizawa sent his direction when he first saw the larger hero's weaker form. "That strength wasn't a lie, Shouta. It was all me. I worked very hard to wield my quirk. And I'm still 'All Might.' Just like you will always be a little ambusher with your night time sneak attacks!" The big hero lovingly brushed that scruffy jaw with his thumb.

Aizawa reached up and immediately pulled that hand down from his jaw. It didn't appear that he was offended by the touch, rather, he was overwhelmed with curiosity and didn't want to be obstructed. "How much longer do you have until you're quirkless?" Shouta was relentless with the questions, but All Might didn't seem to mind. He'd always wanted to have a real conversation with the erasure hero.

"That depends on young Midoriya's progress. I can still push myself beyond my limits, like when I rescued you from Nomu, but the cost keeps growing higher. I'm getting slower."

"I'm pretty sure your 'slow' is still the fastest." Aizawa said, looking the big hero over, trying to process all this new information with his exhausted mind. "I heard they couldn't even track your movements with their eyes at USJ."

This brought another twitch to the corner of Yagi's mouth before he gave in and smiled ear to ear. Shouta really knew how to make him feel good about himself, even if he didn't mean to. "Ah, well… Even that is much slower than what I was capable of before my injuries. Since fighting 'All for One' I've dropped from 275kg to 255kg. But it's okay. It just means I made the right choice, to fight for those who couldn't. That's what all this is about, after all. Breaking our limits and going beyond. Being a hero and finding hope where there is none."

For just a brief moment, Aizawa forgot all his inhibitions. About everything. "I *knew* that problem child's power was connected to yours! It makes so much sense now. Everything he does reminds me of you. You're both so reckless!"

All Might sat forward, his mighty hands taking a firm, gentle hold of Aizawa's upper arms. His smile faded and his expression became intently serious. "Shouta, do you know why I'm telling you all of this?"

The joy of revelation melted from the smaller hero's face. The curiosity in his eyes gave way to dawning sadness. He slouched timidly, as much as he could with Yagi's giant hands gripping him.

"…You want me to know why you can't let me go?"

"What?!" Toshinori said. "No! That's not-"

But his broken little co-worker was already trembling again. Yagi didn't want this. He didn't want Shouta's mind broken. He didn't want him semi-conscious, meowing, and fearing for his life. This was some kind of mental break, some kind of trauma, and it was entirely the larger man's fault and he knew he *must* fix it. 'Please, let there be a way to fix it.' The tall hero reached over and picked up the cat's head bath bomb from the stand. His giant fingers began to peel the wrapper off, fumbling and clumsy. He felt *so* bad. He'd really hurt his little love. One wrong word, one wrong movement, and his little 'Zawa broke down.

"Here, baby." A giant hand curled around one of Shouta's slender wrists and pulled it above water. All Might stuffed the bath bomb into his palm and cupped the smaller hero's hand around it, forcing him to take it. Aizawa looked down at it slowly, that innocent, slightly-sad confusion settling on his pale face.

"What… the fuck is this?" Some of the moisture had already gotten to it and it began to fizz, releasing a strong, natural lavender scent. The little hero pulled it closer to his face with both hands. "It's a cat." He blinked at it. "It smells good." He looked up at All Might in question. "What is it?"

The Symbol of Peace looked down at the love of his life with sorrow in his eyes. He knew Shouta deserved a lot more than a dissolving lump of salt and essential oil. "It's a bath bomb." He scooped some water into his palm and dribbled it onto the cat's head. It began to spit and bubble and zing in full force. "It releases scent as it breaks down. They come in all kinds of shapes. Sometimes they have dye that changes the water color."

Aizawa looked back down and poked the cat's nose with the tip of his finger. "It's cute." He sniffled, slowly looking back up at his captor, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. "…I want the kitty, Yagi."

All Might raised his eyebrows. "Oh, the one outside?"

Shouta nodded yes and looked back down at the bath bomb clutched in his hands with the saddest eyes in the world.

"Hey, I promise you, I will take care of that kitty, alright?"

Aizawa looked back up, his eyes searching, the smallest amount of hope in them. "…Please, Yagi."

All Might made the peace sign with two fingers and held it up to beside his biggest smile. "I give you my word!"

Shouta searched his eyes a moment longer, then nodded in affirmation. "Thank you."

All Might wanted to offer more comfort, but he was aware his words had a way of backfiring. He decided to try something physical this time. He leaned back in the tub and reached under the water. His enormous hands easily found one of Shouta's ankles. He pulled the slender foot into his lap. Shouta dropped the bath bomb into the water where it bobbed and fizzed noisily before his chest. The little hero stared ahead, watching as his ivory toes broke the surface of the shimmery water. The next thing he knew those massive hands were expertly rubbing his foot, one giant thumb pressing firmly next to the bottom of his heel and moving upward to roll out the plantar fascia.

Shouta's wincing brow lifted into an expression of surprised pleasure. His toes splayed as he pressed his foot into that good pressure. He laid back, the tension melting out of his shoulders. The little street fighter had never felt something like this before. Yagi grinned, knowing he'd finally done good when Aizawa rested his head back and closed his eyes. A soft, pleasurable moan escaped his scruffy lips and All Might's heart leapt for joy. He gently released the foot and began to the work the other, smiling as Shouta pressed into the force of his thumb, seeking the pressure eagerly.

"Aizawa?" All Might asked softly.

Nothing.

Yagi turned his head to the side and squeezed his eyes closed, trying desperately not to laugh. This made him *so* happy. When he overcame the joy, he spied their empty cups standing side-by-side. It hadn't stood out to him earlier when he'd brought the drinks in, but seeing them now, together where there was normally one, brought him an enormous sense of comfort. His vivid blue eyes drifted back over the glittery water of the cozy bath and returned to his slumberous love. In that moment he realized something.

Everything he could ever want was in this room right now.

'Is this Peace?' Yagi wondered. He spent so much of his life fighting for it, but did he even know what it looked like? Surely this was it. He didn't think he deserved it – People who hurt their fellow heroes couldn't deserve it – But here it was. And if he had made it possible for even one person to feel this kind of peace since knocking down 'All for One,' then maybe he could end this thing without feeling like a total waste.

'I'll remember this moment.' Toshinori thought. 'Come what may, I'll remember this moment and everything will be fine.'

After a good stretch of quiet, the large hero reached over the side of the tub and grabbed the bar of luxury soap. He tore it open and worked up a quick lather with a fresh wash-cloth.

"Shouta." Yagi called again.

The underground hero lifted his head, his reaction delayed. His eyes fixed on the larger man just in time to see him lift his ivory foot and place a kiss against his splayed toes. For once, there was no bolt of panic that raced up Shouta's spine. In this little moment, he recognized that All Might was being 'gentle.'

"Yeah?" He asked.

Yagi's blue eyes peered over that precious foot and met Shouta's gaze as carefully as possible. "I need to say a few things about Midoriya."

A little discomfort crossed Aizawa's features. All Might could feel his body tense - the faintest pull backward from the foot that had been so eager for more. But the little teacher seemed to overcome it.

"…Toshinori," Shouta began – and All Might could've died – he'd used his name! "I really did expel a whole class before. And I have my reasons."

"Ah," Yagi smiled. "I know you did. I read your teacher's file." He began to wash Shouta's foot like it was the most precious thing in the world, surprised the little hero had still not pulled away. "But if you could just tell me what your problem is, with Midoriya?"

An edge of teacherly sternness entered Aizawa's voice. "I'm still not sure about him. I was very close to expelling him, Yagi. But I determined that he didn't have 'zero' potential, and that's all I can say. I would've cut him loose if he had 'no' potential, and I will cut him lose the moment he gives me a reason to. Really, there's nothing more cruel than letting him chase a lie."

This was hard for All Might to hear, who felt protective over both of them. "I see." He gently released Shouta's foot.

Aizawa furrowed his brow and sat up, folding his legs in. "He could kill himself with his… Well, with 'One for All.' And he should be fully aware of the risk he's taking. That and, honestly, your favoritism doesn't go unnoticed by the others. Bakugo is especially suspicious. Midoriya needs to have another trick up his sleeve. He can't just break an arm to save one person, and then die! He's reckless! …Just like you."

"Ah, well." All Might laughed a little. "You have a point, but, that recklessness is why I chose him. It's even why Nana chose me!"

Shouta's expression went flat. "That's the most illogical thing I've ever heard."

"Oh!" Yagi knew he better make sense fast. "Maybe it would help you to know that I turned him down the first time I met him."

"What do you mean?" One of Aizawa's eyebrows arched in question.

"When I first met him, I saved him from a sludge villain. A mutation type. It was before Yuuei, he was only-"

"Thirteen, right, go on."

All Might recalled the fact Shouta had already been prying a little with Deku. "Right. Well, he followed me when I tried to take the villain into custody. He latched right onto my leg and I couldn't shake him. Ha ha ha! He got me at just the right time that he saw me, uhm, deflate. And even seeing that, he was not deterred. He asked me if someone without a quirk could become a hero."

"What did you say?" Shouta asked.

"…I told him to join the police force."

The erasure hero's eyes widened. "You said *that*! To *him*?"

All Might shrugged one giant shoulder and grinned. "Yeah, well, I was thinking like you. No sense telling him to chase an impossible dream. But, as it turned out, in his pursuit of me I became distracted. I dropped that sludge villain. And when I came by the market later, I heard a commotion. I was tired, my lung was aching and I was not in the mood. But when I came around the corner… there was the same fiend. This time it had young Bakugo in a death grip. And no one was doing anything. There were even some heroes there, and all they did was talk about how the villain was out of their league. And…even I…." All Might's eyes teared up. "Even I was feeling stuck. For a moment everything just seemed so futile. A villain I had just apprehended was right back out on the street, a fresh victim already in its clutches, and all I could do was stand there trying not to choke on the blood in my throat. And do you know what Izuku did?"

Shouta waited for it.

"That little child ran through the crowd, screaming at the top of his lungs, determined to do whatever it took to save his friend. A friend who doesn't even like to be saved! That little boy inspired me, Aizawa-kun. Midoriya woke me up. All at once I remembered who I was, what I stood for, and what it meant it to be hero. I woke up, flexed up, activated 'One for All' and took care of the mess. I knew in that moment that he was the rightful successor for my quirk."

Aizawa averted his gaze for a moment. It was a touching story, he couldn't deny that. "But running headlong into danger is stupid. It doesn't always work out like that, Yagi. Sometimes people die, for no good reason."

All Might reached forward under the water to capture Shouta's other foot. He began to continue washing him. "That's true, Aizawa, it doesn't always work out… But that doesn't make it stupid."

The smaller man did pull back this time. Yagi grabbed him quickly and spun him around so he could begin washing his back. He continued his explanation, which was quite intimidating considering it was delivered right behind the smaller hero's ear.

"What do you think happened before people had quirks? Before there were so many heroes? Do you think people just stood around and let each other die? Before quirks people ran into battle with *nothing* and gave *everything.* Small women lifted cars off of children! Men leapt down into the subways rails to pull people out, the train just seconds away!"

"And sometimes they died for it," Shouta said, trying to turn around. "What difference does it make?"

All Might grabbed his shoulders firmly and pointed him away again so he could finish scrubbing his back. "I don't know, Shouta, why don't you ask someone who survived a fire if the fire-fighter shouldn't have come to the rescue."

"But the fire-fighter doesn't run in without his mask and gear-"

"Aizawa." Yagi interrupted. "Even in the event of tragedy, it still makes a difference in the hearts of the people watching. That spirit of putting yourself on the line might get you killed, and it might save everyone. *You* know that. We must do the good that is in our hearts. You did the same reckless thing at USJ." All Might grabbed one of those slender wrists and held Shouta's arm up so he could scrub it and his armpit.

Aizawa wrinkled his nose. "That's not what I did. I was responsible for those children. I did what any teacher is obligated to do."

"No." All Might cut him off, exchanging arms. "13 didn't rush into a crowd of villains. *You* did. And you acted illogically. You're an ambush hero. You strike at night with the element of surprise. That's your style and its what you're good at. But a USJ you ran into a horde of people, all of whom had quirks you didn't know anything about, in broad daylight without any possibility for an ambush. You were a fireman who ran into the flames without your mask and gear. And you almost died for it. You *were* going to die for it, until I came forward to fight the same crazy fight you were, and because of that we both survived."

Aizawa looked down at the water. Maybe it was just his frazzled mind and abused body, but the big guy kind of had a point. He kind of had a way with words too. When had the lummox learned to say something with more depth than 'It's okay because I'm here!'

All Might washed himself briskly. "The true definition of a hero hasn't changed since the appearance of quirks, Shouta. We all just keep running in to save each other."

"Yeah…" His co-worker said. Those shoulders slumped in defeat. "I know."

All Might reached over the side of the tub again. Aizawa heard the click as the big man opened the bottle of luxury shampoo. A second later the cool goop landed on the top of his head. Huge fingers followed after to work it through his ebony strands. The little hero turtled his head down but there was no escaping the grooming. "Yagi, it's just… Yuuei has lost a student before, on an internship. I don't want something like that on my shoulders."

All Might froze for a second. Is that what this was all about?

"Aizawa-kun," Yagi said. "That wasn't your fault…"

"If the child had been screened properly, he would've been expelled from Yuuei and the internship causing his death never would've occurred." Shouta's words were quick and stern.

All Might brushed his knuckled gently over the smaller hero's shampoo-slick hair. He could see it was a sensitive issue for the teacher. "I'm sorry, Aizawa." He gently guided the smaller hero back around and used one massive hand to direct his chin up. "That is exactly why I need your help with Izuku. So he can master 'One for All' without meeting that end. He respects you, Shouta. He has this book that he takes all kinds of notes in, and he even knew who you were the moment he met you. He thinks your cool!"

Aizawa grumbled a little, twisting his head and pulling away from Yagi's touch. He did not like to be known. He was kind of irritated that the green-haired little brat was able to figure so much out about him.

"Midoriya takes your advice to heart, Shouta, and he admires what you did at USJ. So please, watch what you say to him. If you knew how insecure he was… Your words can hurt him. Don't antagonize him. I know we don't always see eye to eye, but, he needs your help. And whatever issues you have with me, however much he reminds you of me, please, don't punish him for it."

Now Shouta felt a little bad. "…Hey. I never meant-"

"He hurts himself." All Might continued. "It's true. He hurts himself and endangers his own life. But he will save countless lives with 'One for All,' and for the right reasons. Will you promise me, Shouta? To encourage him when I'm gone? To build him up instead of tear him down?"

Aizawa's brow furrowed. "What do you mean when you're gone?"

"I'm going to have to face 'All for One' again. I know I haven't seen the last of him yet."

"You'd think he'd have croaked by now... He's been around for ages."

"Yeah. He has unnatural longevity from all the quirks he's stolen; Another reason I know it isn't over until I finish it. And after what I've done to you… When Izuku finds out how I've hurt you… You can't take it out on him. Please."

"…All Might, I…"

The giant hero stood up abruptly, pulling the erasure hero with him. With that well-trained speed, grace and strength Shouta found himself guided easily beneath the shower with the muscled champion, the tub draining behind them like an afterthought. All Might pulled him close, their bare fronts pressed together. The big hero looked down into the smaller man's eyes and began sweeping the shampoo from his hair with the gentle strokes of his mighty fingers. He slowly turned them until his broad back blocked the spray of the water.

"Shouta," And he said it in such a tone of voice that the little hero knew it came from his soul. "'One for All' is bigger than me, and bigger than what I did to you. I'm begging you. Help young Midoriya. I can't be the hero for much longer. I know you don't believe it, but I didn't do this for the fame. I'm a protector at heart. I'm a guardian. But I'm losing my health, my quirk, my whole world. I'm about to lose my freedom for what I did to you. Whether I rot in jail like a common villain, or I die at the hands of 'All for One,' I'm begging you. Help him."

The smaller hero refused to cry. Shouta told himself he must stare back up into those vivid blue eyes and he must not let himself shed a tear. He'd been brought here against his will and he was a prisoner here. The man had done him a great injustice. He would *not* allow himself to be schmoozed by this big… huge… handsome fucking American. At least that's what he told himself.

A tear spilled over one slender cheekbone. Surely All Might couldn't see his tears in the shower… Surely he could let just a few slip out...

"Why'd you do it, Yagi?" The words just spilled out of his throat. Angry and broken and frightened and sad. "Why'd you have to do it? Why'd you do that to me?!"

The giant hero hugged him close. "I don't know! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I just lost it! 'One for All', the Symbol of Peace, it's everything I am and I'm losing it! And you – I just – I couldn't earn your respect. I felt the weight of your eyes on me, your criticism, and I just wanted so badly to prove myself to you and I didn't even understand it myself. And then, the things you said to Midoriya, it triggered my protective side. And when I tried to confront you I just – these unresolved feelings – I just, I was confused, angry, and I realized I wanted you. It all came at once and I knew that I loved you. That I *always* loved you. And I just… I lost it!"

Shouta was too tired to hide it any longer. He wept openly. "…Just let me go, Yagi. Please." He didn't know if the big hero was full of shit or not. He certainly sounded sincere, but even if he did mean every word of what he said, he could always change his mind and decide that 'One for All' was too important to let him go. After what he'd experienced, he just couldn't take the bigger man at his word, not while he was still trapped in this house.

Yagi turned off the water and wrapped Shouta in a fresh towel. He carried the shorter man down the hall and into the bedroom, steeling his nerves the best he could. "Young Midoriya needs your help. He's a game changer, Shouta. Iida, Todoroki, Izumi… They were all hostile toward him, but he has not only earned their loyalty and gratitude, he's changed their hearts for the better. He's taking my idea of the Symbol of Peace and making it bigger. He's inspiring everyone to be a Symbol of Peace."

The underground hero listened quietly, limp as a rag doll as he was laid on the bed, his tears rolling from his eyes soundlessly.

"All I ask is that you help him. Please." Yagi gathered Shouta's things from the floor and placed them on the bed beside the little hero. "I think that's all your things. We'll get you dressed and we'll head down to the station. We'll go together."

Shouta propped himself up on his elbows. "The station?" He questioned, eyes large and sad.

All Might nodded. "The police station. Naomasa knows me. We'll go in together, and-"

The most annoying, thought-destroying, out of place, awkward and cringe-worthy ring-tone known to man blasted through the bedroom.

Shouta's expression went dead.

All Might grabbed his phone up from the mattress. "Hello?"

The smaller hero stared at All Might with the most annoyed, dead-fish expression his face was capable of.

"Oh! Chiyo! Yes, everything's okay!" The recovery hero's voice chattered and scolded through the phone. "No, I won't be stopping by tonight. Ha ha. No, No, I don't need any healing. I just forgot to call you back, I'm very sorry." While Yagi finished assuring her there was no emergency, Shouta had finished pulling his favorite shirt and sweats back on. He already had his things tucked into his yellow sleeping bag, and that he had bundled in his arms.

"Okay," All Might said, setting down his phone and looking at the smaller hero. "Let's go, Aizawa-kun."

"No." The smaller hero said it firmly, his voice deep and grouchy.

"It's okay," Yagi reassured him. "We'll talk directly to Naomasa, he will keep it private for you. There will be nothing to ashamed of-"

"I said no."

All Might found himself on the receiving end of those fierce, moody eyes.

"You said I could leave." Aizawa said.

"Yes, of course you can, but-"

"So I'm going to leave." And just like that the smaller hero walked right passed him and out of the bedroom with his yellow bundle of belongings.

Yagi followed after him. "…Let me take you. Let me do that much."

"No." Aizawa headed down the hall. Yagi's long strides trailed after him.

"Let me take you to the bus stop."

"No." Aizawa headed toward the front door.

"Let me give you money for a cab."

Shouta stood before the door and looked down at the knob. All Might had previously wrenched it beyond its limit and it was melded shut. The smaller hero turned around and stared up at the bigger man.

It took Yagi a second to remember. "Oh…" He reached forward and twisted the knob back the other way. It gave a loud pop and broke off into his hand, freeing the door. Shouta looked down at the hunk of metal resting in the massive hero's palm.

"Heh." All Might shamefully held the doorknob behind his back with one hand. He lifted the other to grab at the back of his own neck, his great bicep flexing. His charming hero-smile spread across his faintly blushing sun-kissed face.

Shouta looked up and stared him right in the eyes. The smaller hero's lips parted, some unknown words hanging right on the edge of his tongue, but only silence came. Even he didn't know what he'd been about to say. Whatever it was hadn't come from his mind, but some place deeper, like the heart.

The smile slowly faded from Yagi's face and he raised his eyebrows in an expression of growing remorse. His blue gaze searched Aizawa's storm-cloud eyes.

'Don't go.' Yagi's heart was screaming. 'Please don't go. I love you. Please just stay.'

Shouta turned away and left the house.

Yagi stood in the doorway and watched until his little alley-cat crossed the yard and faded from sight, gone into the darkness. The big hero turned slowly, giving one last, sad look out the door, his heart hoping beyond hope that Shouta would come walking back out of the shadows.

But he didn't.

The concept of time seemed to vanish as Yagi pushed himself forward from one terrible chore to the next. He cleaned up the bathroom, the bedroom, the kitchen. All the while he missed the presence of the smaller hero more than he ever could've imagined. Finally, he dressed himself in his favorite yellow, striped suit and took a seat on his couch before his smashed coffee table. He set his cell phone down beside him. He would wait here for the police to arrive.

He remembered rubbing those little ivory feet in the bath tub; Everything he could've ever wanted in one room. He remembered how he told himself he would think of that special moment with his little Sho-chan - how he rested his head back and pressed into the force of his massaging thumbs - that he could remember that moment of peace and everything would be fine.

It made his heart hurt worse than ever.

All Might flexed out of his hero form, rested his elbows on his knees, hunched over, and wept uncontrollably. This was really the end of it all.

Some indiscernible amount of time later the same annoying, thought-destroying, out of place, awkward and most cringe-worthy ring-tone known to man blasted through the Number One Hero's living room. Yagi was torn from his sleep so hard that even *he* recognized for a quick moment how atrocious the sound was. His giant hand fumbled to grab the phone, his mind just beginning to catch up with the fact Shouta was gone and he had cried himself to sleep. He brought the phone to his ear. What time was it, anyway? If the police weren't here yet, he couldn't have slept for long... It must be Naomasa calling...

"Toshinori." Yagi answered, he sounded like hell.

"Well, good morning!" Principle Nezu chittered bright and cheerful through the phone. "I know we've talked about this before, Mr. Yagi, so don't take me the wrong way if you're pulling a bus out of a volcano or something of the sort, but will you be gracing Yuuei with your presence today? If not I'll need to find a substitute straight away."

A wave of goosebumps rolled over All Might's entire body. This wasn't the end at all... It was just the beginning!


End file.
